Soul's Song
by Kat097
Summary: Princess Christine has known that the day would come when Raoul would arrive, in hopes that they would marry. Not happy about the fact, she must do what is right. This seems reasonable until she meets the royal pianist of the de Chagny family. Complete EC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any recognisable characters. However, I do own the countries and the plot. Hee hee, I own countries! I also own the poem below and whatever else you do not recognise. So hands off, OK?

**Soul's Song**

**Close my eyes**

**In the darkness I can hear**

**I can hear your heart beating**

**I can hear the sound of your breathing**

**I can hear a sound that cannot be heard**

**A music in the night**

**A music in my heart**

**I hear you playing the music**

**The music that is**

**My Soul's Song**

**

* * *

**

There are many kinds of story. This is a story of love. Or, at least it will be. I find it hard to start a story without first introducing the world in which it happens, in which the people in the story live and dream.

So I shall tell you about the world in which these people went through their ordeals, their triumphs and their defeats. The story does not involve the whole world of the story. That would take far too much time and most of it is unimportant to the story itself. There are just two countries that are really needed to complete the tale.

The first country is Hirlos. It is the east country and is ruled by the De Chagny family. The ruler is His Majesty, King Philippe de Chagny and his wife Sorelli de Chagny. The third member of the family is Prince Raoul de Chagny, Philippe's younger brother. He is twenty-four years of age and as handsome a man as you are ever likely to meet. Hirlos is a fine country, wealthy and prosperous for its inhabitants.

The second country is Rymansia. It is the west country and is ruled by the Daae family. The ruler is His Majesty, Charles Daae, who lost his wife Annette. But not before she gave him a daughter, the Princess Christine Daae. She is nineteen years of age and beloved of her people. Rymansia is a proud nation, hardworking and impressive.

Raoul de Chagny and Christine Daae are two of the most important people in this story. But there is a third character who will make his presence known in due time. For now, let us start the story…

* * *

**A/N: I know, an extremely odd way to begin a story. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on From Heaven's Mind. I've got rather blocked on that particular story so I'm posting this instead. There will be more soon, OK? This story is set in a completely different world, in a kind of medieval age, but not quite so far back. If you know what I mean.  
**

** Lotsa luv**

**Katie **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Charles Daae was troubled. It wasn't so much the fact that his guests were due in a matter of hours, or the fact that he hadn't yet made sure their rooms were prepared. It wasn't even the fact that he hadn't even had time to prepare his appearance and ensure that the castle was in a suitable state for their arrival.

No, he was more troubled by the fact that his daughter had locked herself into her bedroom and was refusing to come out.

"Christine, don't be so awkward!" He said, tapping his knuckles on the door.

"_I'm_ not the one being awkward!"

"You're certainly not making things easy. It's not as if you didn't know that this was coming."

"In future years, I expected it! When I was grown up!" He heard her call.

"Christine, you _are_ grown up. You will be twenty this year."

"Then tell them to come later this year!" She said angrily.

Charles sighed and rubbed at his eyes. He was tired and he felt ill. He always felt ill these days. He tried once again to reason with his daughter.

"Christine, please… unlock the door. We're not forcing you to do anything."

"Then why invite them, Papa? So I can be paraded around whilst they decide if I'm good enough for their precious Prince? I _do_ have a little dignity, you know!" She called through the wooden door. Charles closed his eyes in despair.

"Philippe and Raoul's parents were good friends of both mine and your mothers. Besides, you like Raoul. You used to play together."

"When I was five. I'm rather more grown up, in case you hadn't noticed. I haven't seen him in fifteen years ago and I highly doubt that he's going to be the same little boy who pulled my hair and stole my doll!"

Charles leant against the wall despairingly. How would her mother have handled this? He had no idea. The thought depressed him but he shook it away swiftly. He tried again.

"Open the door, Christine. Just talk to me." No reply. "Christine… I know this isn't what you want. But it is only for a month. I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want. I just want you to try and get on with Raoul. For my sake, if for no one else's."

There was silence. He sighed and was prepared to turn away when he heard the soft _click_ of the key turning in the lock. The door swung open and his daughter appeared in the doorway, tears rolling down her pretty cheeks. Charles didn't speak. He simply pulled her into a hug as she sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

Raoul glared out of the carriage window, slumping in his seat. He knew that sulking wouldn't help and that he was far too old to indulge in such childish behaviour, but that didn't make him stop. Every now and then he even glanced at his brother, glowered for a moment and then glared back out at the passing countryside. Philippe scowled at him.

"Sit up, Raoul!"

"Don't bother him." Sorelli said, resting a gently hand on her husbands arm. Raoul ignored them both.

"You're behaving like a petulant child." Philippe told him. Raoul glowered at his brother.

"I have every right to. You could at least have let me prepare instead of just telling me at dinner last night."

"Raoul, we're simply visiting friends." Sorelli pointed out.

"Whose daughter you want me to marry."

"This isn't something we're forcing you to do. Of course, it's always been the plan that you and Princess Christine marry, but we're only going so you can at least get to know her before you decide to take an instant dislike to her." Philippe corrected him.

Sorelli sighed as the brothers glared at each other. Honestly, they really were impossible.

"Raoul, we're only staying for a month. And if at the end of it neither of you feel even slightly inclined to marriage, then we shall return home. It is entirely your choice."

"Very well. I choose not to go."

"Don't be so ridiculous!"

"Philippe, do calm down. And Raoul, stop being so difficult. Honestly, you're both as bad as each other!" Sorelli told them both sternly.

The de Chagny brothers turned away from each other to look out of their separate windows. Sorelli sighed and opened her book. They would probably sulk for the rest of the journey now.

* * *

Meg Giry waited impatiently for Christine to finish dressing. Their guests were due at any moment and Christine had been told to change into a suitable dress. Meg went to the dressing table and turned over a bottle of perfume in her hands, rearranging things, anything to keep herself busy. Eventually she broke and asked,

"Haven't you finished yet?"

"No, stop asking!" Christine snapped back.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine." Christine replied from the next room. Meg folded her arms, tapping her foot.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

For a moment Christine didn't reply. And then she said,

"I don't know. A little, I suppose."

"But you used to know the prince, didn't you?" Meg said, glancing through a book and replacing it again.

"When I was a child, Meg. And frankly I have no intention of marrying a complete stranger."

"Unless you fall madly, wildly in love at first sight?" Meg teased. Christine appeared in the doorway and eyed her friend.

"There's no such thing as love at first sight, Meg. How do I look?"

Meg grinned at her.

"You always look wonderful. But you're certainly looking good."

"Really? Maybe I should make myself look terrible. That'll scare them away!" Christine winked and turned to brush her hair. Meg began to twist the dark curls into an elaborate hairstyle. She had been friends with Christine since they had been seven. Her mother, Marie Giry, had been Christine's tutor and Charles had had no objections to the two girls developing a friendship. Christine had found Meg to be the only person she could truly confide in, although she had several friends, mostly daughters of the Dukes and Lords that made up the court of Rymansia.

Christine picked at her fingernails and sighed.

"I don't want to do this, Meg. Can't I just pretend I'm ill?"

"They're here for a month, Christine. I don't think you can pretend for that long." Meg pointed out. Christine wrinkled her nose.

"I suppose you're right…"

"Of course I am. There, you look perfect."

Christine smiled at her reflection. The pale blue dress was lovely and Meg was rather good at styling hair. The effect was pleasing. A pity about the occasion it would be for. Meg saw the despondent look in her friend's eyes and hugged her, looking at the reflection in the mirror.

"It might not be that bad. I know you don't believe it, but I think there is such a thing as love at first sight."

There was a knock at the door and Marie Giry entered the room. She looked at the two girls.

"They are here, Christine." She stood slowly and took a deep breath. Marie smiled. "You look like you're going to your own funeral."

"I might be."

"Don't be ridiculous, child. Come along, your father is waiting." Marie said sternly, pushing Christine towards the door and glaring at her daughter as Meg began to hum the funeral song.

* * *

Charles waited in the comfortable room, where refreshments had been set out for their guests. He smiled at the three of them.

"I hope you had a pleasant journey?"

"We did indeed. Rymansia is looking wonderful at this time of year." Philippe replied pleasantly. Charles smiled at the compliment to his country.

"I hope you will be able to see much more of it during your stay. That is if my daughter ever gets down here."

They laughed politely. Except for Raoul. He was sat stiffly in a chair, looking terribly nervous. Charles smiled slightly. He was a fine young man and had been extremely polite when greeting him. He glanced at the clock.

"Where in the world has she gotten to?" He wondered out loud.

At that moment the door opened and Marie Giry appeared.

"Ah, Marie. Christine is ready?"

"She is here, Majesty." Raoul stood up, twisting the edge of his jacket in his nerves. And then he blinked as the slender girl stepped into the room. Charles smiled and took his daughter's hand.

"Christine, this is Philippe de Chagny and his wife Sorelli de Chagny."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, smiling sweetly as she greeted the pair. They smiled in return and then Charles turned her to look at Raoul.

The pair looked at each other for a moment, both nervous and unsure. Then Raoul kissed the back of her hand tentatively.

"Princess Christine."

"Prince Raoul." She said, returning the greeting but without smiling. He did not smile either. They were both rather guarded. Charles smiled and sat down. Christine took the seat beside him.

"It's been quite some time since we last saw you, Christine." Philippe commented, smiling.

"Nearly fifteen years." She agreed.

"What have you been doing in all that time?"

"Many things. Lessons mostly. As well as learning how to manage the country." She said. Charles laughed.

"And music. Let's not forget music."

"You play music?" Sorelli asked.

Charles grinned and Christine rolled her eyes as he said,

"I believe she's trying to learn as many instruments as possible before she turns twenty."

"I enjoy music, there's no shame in it."

"She's a wonderful singer as well." Charles said. Christine sighed.

"I haven't sung in quite some time, Papa, as well you know. I probably sound terrible."

"I'm sure you would enjoy talking with our pianist. I believe he's resting in his room at the moment, but he's a wonderful musician." Sorelli commented. Christine nodded.

Whilst Philippe and Charles began to talk about harvesting and Sorelli joined in, Christine risked a quick glance at Raoul. To her surprise, and slight embarrassment, he was also looking at her. He flushed pink at seeing that she had caught him looking and hastily averted his eyes to the floor. Christine chewed the inside of her lip and looked at the ceiling.

Charles cleared his throat.

"It's a beautiful day, why don't we take a short stroll?"

"A wonderful idea." Philippe agreed. They moved to the entrance hall and then Sorelli stepped back, taking Philippe's arm.

"I feel rather tired. I think I might have a sleep before dinner."

"I think I'll join you." Philippe said quickly.

"Oh, I've just remembered I have something to do. You two go ahead!" Charles said, pushing Raoul and Christine through the door and closing it behind them.

They stared at the closed door in amazement, blinking in the bright sunlight. Then Christine pursed her lips irritably.

"Well, _that_ was rather unsubtle."

"Just a little." Raoul agreed, seething with his brother and sister-in-law. He glanced at Christine and said, "Shall we…?"

"We might as well. I don't think they'll even let us back in." She said, glaring at the door. "I could just _kill_ my father."

"I don't think Philippe's going to make it to dinner either." Raoul said and accidentally muttered a very rude word about his brother. Christine couldn't help giggling, putting a hand to her mouth as he went red. He cleared his throat.

"My apologies."

"Oh, don't apologise. I've been saying some _very_ unladylike things about my father recently." She admitted as they began to walk towards the castle gardens.

"Just out of curiosity, do you remember the last time I came here?" Raoul asked. Christine eyed him.

"Yes, I do. You burnt Mary-Ann at the stake after finding a book on witchcraft in the library."

"What?" He said, shocked. She smiled.

"My doll."

"Oh… oh, yes, I'd forgotten about that." Raoul laughed. Christine put her hands on her hips.

"Don't laugh! It was an extremely traumatising event. I loved that doll!"

"I'm sorry." He said solemnly. Christine smiled.

"You're forgiven. Did you have a long journey?"

"Five hours by carriage." He grimaced.

"It was that bad?"

"I was arguing with Philippe most of the way. If Sorelli hadn't been there you wouldn't have two guests so much as two corpses."

Christine laughed.

"I thought your brother was a rather agreeable person."

"He is if you're not related to him." Raoul explained. They reached the rose gardens, complete with decorate fountain and bench. Christine sat and Raoul stayed standing, watching the water fall gracefully from the angel's mouth back into the pool below. They stayed in silence for some time. After a moment they both began to speak at the same time.

"Christine-"

"I don't-"

They stopped and both smiled. Raoul cleared his throat.

"You first."

"Very well… Raoul, do you even want to be here?"

He had to admit, he hadn't seen that one coming. He hadn't expected her to be so forward. But he met her dark eyes and said honestly,

"I didn't want to come."

"That's not an answer to the question." She pointed out. Raoul sighed.

"I know."

He didn't say anything further. That puzzled Christine but she allowed herself to look at him again. Her mind had allowed him to become just a blurred face in her memories, it had been so long. She took that moment to make a new memory of him, standing there by the fountain. The way his light brown hair gleamed in the sun and his blue eyes seemed lost in thought as he fiddled nervously with a button on his jacket, his strong face fixed into a slight frown as though considering something.

After a moment she stood up. He looked at her but she began to talk before he was given a chance to say anything.

"We both know why you're here. I don't know how you feel about it but I'm certainly not ready for anything like that. But I'm not going to try and make things difficult for anyone. Friends?" She held out her hand. Raoul stared at it and then his face broke into a rather relieved smile.

"Yes. Friends."

He took her hand and they shook firmly. Christine smiled and nodded, gesturing for him to sit on the bench beside her.

"Good. Now, let's at least get to know each other."

"A good idea. Let's see… favourite pastime?" Raoul asked. Christine smiled.

"Playing music. You?"

"Horse riding." He said.

"Oh, you'll have to visit our stables. We've got some wonderful horses. I don't ride very much though, I'm not very good." She admitted. Raoul smiled.

"I'll teach you. It's rather enjoyable." He offered. She nodded.

"I'd like that."

They fell into silence. Christine was secretly appalled at herself. Why was she being so friendly? She was trying to convince her father that she _didn't_ want to marry this man. But he was just so… nice. An insubstantial word, used for any old thing, but it suited him. He was a pleasant person and good company. And he was clearly just as unenthusiastic about marriage as she was which definitely made her warm to him.

In turn, Raoul was also wondering what he was doing. This wasn't how he'd imagined things at all. For some reason (he suspected it was his own vanity) he'd expected Christine Daae to be perfectly happy to marry him. But from the moment she'd entered the room, there had been a guarded, suspicious look on her face, although she'd been extremely polite. And her offer of friendship wasn't something to turn down.

And she had just said something to him. He blinked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, when did you know you were coming here?"

"Last night." He said. She stared at him.

"Last night?"

"Yes, Philippe informed me at dinner. By that time he'd already secretly had my things packed and ready, waiting to leave." Raoul said, rather disgruntled. Christine couldn't help laughing at his expression.

"That must have been _awful_!"

"I've had better dinners." He admitted. "What about you? When did they tell you?"

"Two days ago. I threw a terrible tantrum today, locked myself in my room and everything." She said, scratching her head awkwardly.

"You didn't."

"Oh, I did. I think Papa was just about ready to have the royal guard knock the door down."

Raoul burst out laughing and Christine rolled her eyes, grinning.

"I know! You probably think I'm this awful spoiled brat now."

"I wouldn't dream of passing judgement so soon after meeting you." Raoul said solemnly, but his eyes sparkled mischievously. Christine wrinkled her nose irritably.

"In fact I was perfectly ready to just pretend I was ill for the next month."

"I'm glad you didn't." He said. The words slipped out before he could think about them. Christine looked at him sharply and then smiled slightly.

"So am I. For now, anyway." She said quietly.

Perhaps this wouldn't be quite the disaster they'd both imagined it to be.

* * *

Charles and Philippe turned away from the window, where they had been watching the pair in the garden. Sorelli smiled at them both.

"See? They're getting on well."

"A handshake isn't a marriage proposal." Charles said. Philippe sighed.

"I don't know if this is going to work."

"Give it a chance to. They've only been talking for ten minutes. Just don't repeat today's incident. Let them get to know each other because they _want_ to." Sorelli said, taking her husband's hand. He smiled at her.

"Do you think it will work?"

"I have no idea. I can't predict the future."

Charles glanced back out of the window at his daughter.

"We'll let them be for now." He said, more to himself than to his guests. He had a headache. Perhaps a rest before dinner would be a good idea, he thought vaguely, excusing himself.

* * *

Whilst everyone was in their rooms, changing into their dinner clothes, Christine was pounced on by Meg in her bedroom.

"Well? What happened? I was going to watch but Mother made me do some sewing." She asked eagerly. Christine rolled her eyes.

"Nothing happened. We went for a walk in the garden and had a talk. That's all."

"But what did you talk about?"

"What we liked to do in our spare time, how very much we didn't want to get married, that sort of thing." Christine said, pulling a dress from her wardrobe. "Could you untie me?"

Meg began to loosen the threads of her dress and she asked,

"What is he like?"

"He's… he's nice." Christine said vaguely and then winced as Meg poked her in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Is that all you can come up with? I caught sight of him, he's so handsome! And _nice_ is the only word you can think of?"

"Well, he IS nice. He's a nice person. Honestly Meg, we only talked for about fifteen minutes. I haven't exactly managed to uncover any deep, dark secrets in that time."

"So, it's not love at first sight?" She said, seemingly disappointed.

Christine shrugged the dress from her shoulders and reached for the dinner dress, slipping it over her head.

"I told you Meg. There's no such thing as love at first sight. And even if there was, I don't think I'd want it to happen anyway. Where's the fun if you don't get to know someone first?" She commented, brushing her hair out.

Meg shook her head in despair.

"You'll never fall in love with that attitude."

"And you're going to fall in love with every handsome boy who walks through the door with your attitude!" Christine shot back with a smile. Meg smiled brightly.

"Oh, I hope so! Come on, Mother and I are dining with you tonight. Your father insists on it."

"He's probably hoping that you'll be able to restrain me when I try and throttle him for playing that trick on us earlier." Christine commented dryly. Meg giggled and Christine sighed.

"Once more into the breach, dear friend."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Meg said, pulling her to the door. "It's going to be fine. You're just overreacting."

Christine wondered sometimes if Meg didn't under-react at times. She always seemed perfectly relaxed.

But to be fair, she didn't have the fate of a country resting on her shoulders. Or a prince to entertain at dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Christine had always been an early riser. The day after Raoul had arrived she awoke at six thirty in the morning and couldn't get back to sleep. She washed and pulled out a simple day dress. Her father would probably want her to wear something a little more elegant but Christine had already decided that she wasn't going to change her habits to suit their guests. She usually wore simple clothes and they were far more comfortable than anything he would want her to wear.

She pinned her hair up out of the way and made her way downstairs. Her father would probably be in his study, working on a bill or some sort of order. He always seemed to have something to do, even this early in the morning. She worried about him lately. He seemed to be ill a lot of the time, although he insisted he was well. She'd have to talk to the physician about him.

She walked along a corridor with the vague idea of getting a cup of tea when she heard music. It was coming from her music room. Normally Christine would have been furious that someone was touching her instruments without permission but the sound that was drifting through the corridors was inhumanly beautiful.

She didn't recognise the piece. It sounded bittersweet and, in some places, almost dangerous, as though it were foretelling of some great arrival. Christine moved slowly to the door of the music room and looked inside, opening the door just a crack.

A man was sat at the piano, his back to her. Christine stood in the doorway, feeling as though she were in a dream as the sound of the music floated over her. It didn't even feel like music, it felt as though it were more than that, something more ethereal. It made her heart want to burst right out of her chest and fly to the heavens and laugh for pure joy.

The music faded away, leaving her breathless. The man sat perfectly still and then his head turned slowly until his eyes met hers. Christine felt nervous, although she knew it was ridiculous. This was _her_ home for goodness sake! And this man was the one who had intruded on her private room. She stared at him, taking in his features, the most obvious one being the mask that covered the right hand side of his face. It was made of white porcelain and it would have looked odd on anyone else, but it seemed to suit him. His hair was dark, almost black and his eyes were piercingly green, almost turquoise in colour. Christine couldn't deny that he was handsome. But the irritation that he should sit there and stare at her, as though accusing her even though it was her room drove any thoughts of his attractiveness away.

The man looked at her for a moment before standing.

"It is considered polite to introduce yourself." He said in a calm voice. Christine stared at him and then decided to play along.

"Then introduce yourself, sir." She said, with a sweet smile. His eyebrow arched and his lips quirked into a faint smile.

"I, Mademoiselle, am Erik Destler, Royal Pianist to the de Chagny family."

"Oh, really? That would explain the music. Which was beautiful, by the way." Christine said, gesturing at the piano. Erik nodded his thanks and then considered her again. Christine wanted to laugh. Dressed like this, no one would have considered her a princess. But it was entertaining.

"I believe it is your turn for an introduction, now I have announced myself." He said. Christine smiled slightly and moved towards him, holding out her hand to shake his. It was gloved, black leather, she noticed.

"I, Erik Destler, am Christine Daae."

His eyes widened briefly and then he placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"The renowned beauty, Princess Christine Daae?" He smirked. Christine forced herself not to blush, knowing that was what he wanted. She lifted an eyebrow.

"Not my words, Monsieur Destler. I can assure you of that."

"But accurate, nonetheless." He commented. Christine couldn't help the slight flush this time and instead decided it was her turn to embarrass him.

"I was told you were skilled with the piano. I see now that those rumours were not unfounded."

"Not just with piano. I do play a variety of instruments. I just happen to be best at the piano." He said. Christine smiled.

"I hope to hear you again."

"Perhaps. Excuse me, your Highness." He walked past her to the door and left.

Christine stared after him and then sighed, sitting at the piano. She should probably warn Raoul that his pianist was extremely odd. She placed her hands on the keys. They were slightly warm. She ran her fingers over the keys without pressing them, wondering if she would ever be able to produce a sound as beautiful as the one Erik Destler had.

It did not seem likely. She sighed and began to play, her eyes on the music before her. It was a challenging piece but she was steadily working her way through it. That was how she worked now. Choose a piece that looked interesting, that would keep her busy learning it and then practise until it was perfected.

As she allowed the music to engulf her, delighting in the way she could make such a wonderful sound simply by dancing her fingers over the piano keys, she had no idea that just outside the door Erik Destler was listening curiously.

* * *

"Erik? Oh, he's been with the family for at least ten years now." Sorelli said as she and Christine walked around the gardens. "Did you enjoy hearing him play?"

"I've never heard anything like it, Sorelli. It was…" Words failed her. Sorelli smiled.

"He is good, isn't it?"

"He's _more_ than good. He's amazing. I mean, I've been playing the piano for as long as I can remember, but I'd never be able to play like that, not if I lived forever and practised everyday!" Christine said exasperatedly.

She was being rather childish, she knew. She had always prided herself in being good at music. And all that had vanished in a five minute talk with Erik Destler. Sorelli laughed.

"Erik has been playing his whole life. He has devoted his life to music. Nothing has ever distracted him from it." She seemed to be trying to get a meaning across and Christine quickly understood.

"No women?"

"None at all. Not whilst I've known him at least, and if you asked Philippe he could probably confirm it. He doesn't care for company as a rule. He and Raoul get on well though. Raoul's probably the closest thing Erik has to a friend."

Whilst Christine digested this new information Sorelli snapped a flower off a bush and smelled the delicate scent, twirling the stalk between her fingers. Christine watched for a moment before asking,

"What about family?"

"He has none, that I know of. You have to understand that very few people actually talk to Erik and when they do he rarely lets anything slip about himself. He's a very private person."

"Just one more question." Christine promised. Sorelli laughed.

"I had no idea you were so inquisitive!"

"I promise, this is the last one."

"Very well." Sorelli said, settling on a bench. Christine smiled and then asked,

"Why does he wear a mask?"

Sorelli's smile faded into a strange expression. A mixture of thoughtfulness and reluctance.

"I honestly do not know. No one has ever seen him without his mask. I doubt anyone ever will. I remember the first time I met him, Philippe warned me not to ask about the mask. I understand that he is somewhat… well, I assume there is a reason for the mask and I've never asked. Not just because Philippe told me not to but because it wouldn't be polite. It would be best if you just ignored the mask, Christine."

Christine considered the information, or rather, the lack of it, and reached for a rose, snapping it from the plant. It was dark red. She considered it and then held it limply between her fingers as her thoughts wandered back to Erik Destler.

* * *

"Ah, there you are Christine." Charles said, appearing in the doorway to his study as she and Sorelli returned from their walk. "May I have a word?"

"Of course, Papa." Christine followed him into the study, closing the door behind her. Charles sat at his desk and smiled at her as she sat down.

"How are you getting along with our guests?" He asked.

Christine eyed him.

"You wouldn't be seeing how I'm getting along with Raoul, now, would you Papa?"

"Of course not, my dear." Charles said cheerfully. Christine rolled her eyes.

"Have I told you how terribly unsubtle you are?"

"On many occasions. Are you going to indulge your old Papa?"

"As a matter of fact I haven't seen Raoul today. I believe he and Philippe have gone horse-riding. I spent the morning practising music and took a walk with Sorelli just now. Oh, and I met the pianist, Erik Destler."

"Oh, really? What did you think?"

"As a musician, he's breath-taking. As a person he's, frankly, rather strange." Christine said. Charles sighed.

"You never were one to mince your words, Christine. But you will be polite?"

"I always am, Papa." She said sweetly.

Charles was about to reply but he suddenly began to cough. Christine jumped up and poured him some water.

"Papa, what's wrong?" She asked, rather frightened. He dismissed it with a smile, sipping the water.

"Just a tickle in my throat."

"Shouldn't you see the physician? I'll fetch him."

"No, there's no need to bother Firmin. I'm fine. You go on. I have a few pieces of work to catch up on." Charles said cheerfully, reaching for his paperwork.

Reluctantly Christine left the room. When he was sure that she was gone, Charles reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a small box. Taking two pills from inside the box, he swallowed them with some water, trying to ignore the rank, bitter taste. He put the box away and started to make notes on a message from the court.

* * *

Sorelli had gone to lie down, so Christine went to the library. She examined the rows of books before selecting one of folk tales and settled down to read it, perched on the windowsill, basking in the warm sunlight.

She soon lost herself in a world of faeries and goblins, dragons and brave knights on horseback, as well as the usual ones of princesses in the hands of evil witches, wizards, monsters etc. Christine had always found the princesses in these stories a little tiresome. When she was six and had started to read these stories for herself, she had developed an instant dislike for the idea that she was simply supposed to wait for her 'knight in shining armour' to come galloping along and save her.

Therefore she had insisted to her Papa that she learn how to fight with a sword. One thing she'd learnt early on was that her father was easily manipulated. It helped that he adored her and would probably give her anything she asked for, within reason. Yet he really had put his foot down about this Raoul situation. Anyway, he'd agreed to fencing lessons.

Thus Christine considered herself well equipped to combat any dragons/witches/wizards/monsters that might come lurking around.

"Good book?"

She looked up. Raoul was standing in the doorway. Christine smiled.

"I suppose."

"You've been staring at that same page for a while now."

"I was just thinking about princesses." She said. He looked puzzled and she explained her theory. "So you see, if their fathers had just given them fencing lessons, they wouldn't have such a problem." She finished solemnly.

Raoul simply looked at her and then started to laugh. Christine glowered at him.

"Fine, be that way."

"I'm sorry. I just… I never expected someone to think of something quite so…" His laughter overcame him. Christine couldn't help smiling.

"But it's a good idea! If a dragon ever tries to kidnap me, I'll simply slay it. Providing I had my sword with me at the time. If not, my plan might not work."

"Well, I'll be sure to be on hand with a sword for you." Raoul said solemnly. Christine eyed him.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not. But I might keep two swords. Just in case you need help."

She smiled briefly.

"That's very kind of you."

"I'm not claiming to have any knowledge of dragon slaying." He warned.

"We should research it. Who knows when that sort of knowledge could come to be useful?" Christine said seriously. Raoul nodded, also serious.

And then they both snorted with laughter. Christine got up and replaced her book on the shelf.

"What time is it?"

"About an hour before dinner. I really should go and start to get ready." Raoul said reluctantly.

"Consider yourself lucky, at least you don't have to wear a corset." Christine grumbled. Raoul grinned.

"Are they really that uncomfortable?"

"Have you ever tried squeezing your stomach into something that makes it twice as small lately? It's agonizing." Christine said dolefully.

"I suppose it would be." Raoul pondered as they left the library. Philippe was just rounding the end of the corridor and smiled at them both.

"Raoul, you should be getting ready for dinner."

"Yes, I was just saying that." Raoul said.

"Good. I'll see you both in the dining room. Do be quick, Raoul." He disappeared. Raoul sighed.

"I'd better go or else he'll sulk all evening."

Christine laughed and waved goodbye as she set off towards her room.

* * *

When Christine arrived for dinner with Marie Giry and Meg, her father was already sat, talking to Philippe and Sorelli who were sat to his right. On his left there was a space left for her and in the chair next to that sat Erik Destler. Marie and Meg took their chairs further down as Christine sat, noticing that Raoul was sat directly opposite her. Charles smiled at her.

"Had a nice day?"

"It was very… enlightening." Christine said, with a secretive smile as soup was placed before them.

"And what about you, Raoul?" Charles asked the prince who also smiled.

"Also enlightening. I found out some rather unusual things about dragons."

Christine, who had put a mouthful of soup in her mouth snorted with laughter and began to splutter on her food. She reached for her water glass and sipped it, gasping.

"I'm so sorry." She said, flushing red. Raoul couldn't help grinning and she rolled her eyes, smiling. Charles laughed.

"I suppose Christine has been talking about her theories when it comes to princesses."

"She has indeed." Raoul confirmed. Christine tried to look aloof.

"Well, I'm sorry Papa, but those storybook princesses annoy me. It's no wonder people expect me to be incapable of carrying out the most menial of tasks." She said.

The conversation turned from subject to subject, many of them rather dull in Christine's mind, although it kept Raoul, Philippe and Charles occupied and even Sorelli put a few thoughts in. Christine listened idly, but not really paying attention. After a while Charles looked at Erik Destler, who had remained silent throughout the meal.

"I trust you find the castle suits your needs, Monsieur Destler?"

"It does, your Majesty. I discovered a well-equipped music room and have very much enjoyed exploring it." He said, sipping from his wine.

"Ah, that would be Christine's room. She's very proud of it." Charles said. Erik's eyes fell upon Christine.

"You play all those instruments?"

"I'm learning." She replied with a slight smile.

"You'd learn more quickly if you'd let me hire you a teacher." Charles pointed out. Christine shook her head.

"No. What's the point in someone _telling_ me how to play music? That's not why I love it. I love it because I figure out how to play it by myself, by exploring how it works and fits together until it sound perfect. If someone was telling me how to play, it would take away from it." She said vehemently.

Charles laughed and turned to speak with Philippe. Christine drank from her glass and noticed that Erik was watching her. She smiled.

"How did you find my instruments?"

"They were well made, although I found several to be out of tune. I corrected them."

"Thank you." She said, trying not to be irritated. After all, he was only helping. Erik nodded and then Christine asked,

"Do you love music?"

His green eyes met hers.

"Would I be a musician if I didn't?" He said simply. Christine blinked at his abruptness but Raoul asked her a question and she turned to answer.

It wasn't until she lay in bed that night that she thought about Erik Destler again. And even then it was with a burning curiosity about this strange man who clearly loved music more than people (although she could perfectly understand that attitude).

Who _was_ Erik Destler? Who was the man behind the mask?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"A picnic?" Erik said distastefully, as though the word was sour on his tongue. Raoul nodded.

"Only in the castle grounds, although I believe they're quite extensive. King Charles requested your presence."

"I don't think so."

"Erik, we're his guests. If he wants you there, you should go."

Erik eyed the prince.

"And this wouldn't be anything to do with the fact that the princess will be attending?" A faint blush crossed Raoul's cheeks.

"I would rather you came, Erik."

"Would you now?" Erik already knew that he would go. He just enjoyed seeing the frustrated look on Raoul's face.

"Yes. So stop being so awkward and just say you'll be there." Raoul said irritably. Erik smirked and spread his hands.

"As my prince commands."

* * *

"Come on, Meg! Don't be so awkward!" Christine pouted. Meg sighed, stitching up a piece of torn lace.

"I don't think Mother will let me. She'll think I'm 'getting ideas'."

"Ideas about what?" Christine asked, confused. Meg shrugged.

"God only knows." She said, standing to fetch some thread from the dresser. She turned around only to see that Christine had picked up the lace, looking strangely evil.

"I'll talk to your mother. Say you'll come."

"Christine, put that down! I've been working on it for days and Mother will murder me if it's not finished!"

"Say you'll come!" Christine said. Meg hesitated.

"Fine. If you get Mother to agree, which will be a miracle in itself, then yes. I'll come."

"Thank you, Meg." Christine said sweetly, holding out the lace. Meg snatched it back.

"You're extremely bad mannered for a princess. Why do you even want me there?"

"Because otherwise Papa will be trying to get me to sit with Raoul for the whole time." Christine said, pulling herself up to perch on the windowsill as Meg deftly stitched the lace.

"I thought you liked Raoul."

"Well, I do. I just…"

"Don't want to seem too enthusiastic?" Meg suggested, cutting a thread. Christine nodded.

"Exactly. That's why I need you there."

At that moment Marie burst in.

"Marguerite, have you finished that lace? I need it before tomorrow, we're going to the picnic."

"We are?"

"Yes, so make sure you've finished! Christine, get off that windowsill and go and see your father." Marie snapped, putting away pieces of cloth.

"What for?"

"Because he wants you and I said so!" Marie told her crossly. Christine jumped down and scurried away, rushing down the main staircase.

In her haste, she accidentally missed a step and stumbled down the last few steps. She would have fallen if a pair of arms hadn't darted out and caught her. She gasped and looked up at Erik Destler, Raoul beside him looked amused. Erik straightened her.

"I'm sorry. I tripped." She explained weakly. Raoul smiled.

"No harm done."

"Excuse me, my father wants me." Christine said, hurrying through a doorway. Erik glanced at Raoul.

"On the other hand, she may just break her neck before you get a chance to marry her."

* * *

Erik looked around the area selected for their meal, appreciative of the pleasing scenery. A lake, surrounded by trees with a large rocky waterfall at one end. Raoul stood beside him.

"It's nice."

"Very picturesque." Erik agreed. Raoul turned as Christine and Meg climbed out of the carriage, talking cheerfully. Christine caught Raoul's eyes and she smiled.

"It's been so long since I came here last."

"Did you come here often?" Raoul asked.

"When I was a child. I stopped coming as I started getting older. Always too much to do." She explained.

They sat on blankets set out for them and plates of food were put down before the carriages were dismissed with orders to collect them in a few hours. Christine chewed on a sandwich as Raoul and her father discussed the scenery.

"Yes, it's all natural. The waterfall is particularly impressive, I feel." Charles commented.

The food was delicious and the weather was perfect. After they had all eaten their fill they began to walk around, admiring the plants and lake. Christine glanced around. Everyone seemed occupied for a few minutes. She began to walk briskly towards the waterfall. After a quick looked around she slipped through a wide crack in the rock. A few metres into the darkness the crack widened out into a spacious cave lit by… well, Christine couldn't say. Luminous rocks, really, for they seemed to glow of their own accord. But she went to the centre of the cave, standing beside a small lake, much tinier than the one outside but very deep. Christine looked up. A single break in the stone ceiling, where sunlight could enter. But the hole was overgrown. She would need to clear it first.

"What is this place?"

Christine gasped and span around. Erik Destler stood a short was behind her, at the entrance.

"What are you doing here?"

"I followed you." He said simply, examining the rocks. "What is this place?"

"I don't know. I found it when I was a child." Christine said, running a hand over the rocks. "Do you know what makes it glow?"

"A mineral in the rock." Erik said. Christine looked at her hand. There were luminous streaks n the skin.

She looked up at the hole again.

"I came here at night once. The moonlight had come in through that hole and was shining on the water and reflected all around. It was like magic." She said softly, dipping her fingers into the pond to rinse the light away. Ripples darted across the surface of the pool before dying away.

"Do you believe in magic?" Erik asked quietly. Christine didn't look up, staring at her reflection in the water.

"I used to. Not anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because if there was magic, I would be able to change things. My father would be well, and even if he wasn't he wouldn't lie and tell me that he's fine. I would be more proper, a good princess as I should be. And I'd be able to marry anyone, not someone I'd been assigned to."

Erik considered her as she dried her hands on her skirt.

"We should go back." She said quietly.

* * *

"There you are! We were about to send a search party." Philippe smiled. Christine laughed.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. We were examining the waterfall."

"This is a lovely spot." Sorelli commented. Charles nodded.

"Christine and I are very fond of it."

They sat, cheerful conversation going between them. Christine was sat beside Raoul and a few minutes of awkward conversation later they settle don the subject of art.

"I don't know much about it, but Erik has been trying to educate me."

"I expect you're brilliant at mathematics and science, aren't you?" Christine said.

"I certainly prefer them. You're more artistic. I can't play an instrument to save my life."

"Not for lack of lessons." Philippe added. Raoul laughed.

"I must hear you play, Christine."

"Perhaps." Christine smiled. "I don't usually play for an audience."

She tilted her face to the warm sunshine pouring through the trees. Christine noticed that Erik stayed in the shelter of the trees. She went to the edge of the lake and dipped her feet into the deliciously cold water.

"Is it nice?" Sorelli asked.

"Heavenly."

"I think I'll join you." She said, slipping her feet into the water.

"Be careful, the water is very deep." Charles warned.

Christine was about to reply when she caught sight of something moving in the tree above. A scrap of brown fur. A small kitten, clinging to the upper branches. Christine jumped up and ran bare-foot to the tree.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a kitten caught in the tree!"

Everyone peered upwards and Charles called,

"Christine, get down!" For Christine had clambered halfway up the tree.

"I'll just get the kitten."

"Christine!"

"I'm not leaving it there!" She called, reaching the branch the kitten was clinging to. She began to crawl along, legs swinging, skirt effectively ripping in the process. She pulled up onto her knees and hands, edging towards the terrified creature and ignoring the shouts form below.

"Here, kitty." She whispered. The cat didn't move but mewed. Christine edged a little further.

"Christine, be careful!" Meg cried. Christine went as far as she dared. She was now well out over the water and the cat was still out of reach. Just a little further…

Her fingers were millimetres from the cat when she heard three consecutive noises. The first was an ominous cracking. The second was a scream. The third was a deafening splash and then there was no sound, no sight, nothing but harsh pain as she hit the water.

* * *

Raoul had been the first one into the water, Erik the second by half a second. Meg, who had let out the scream, hovered on the waters edge as the two men dived beneath the surface. They reappeared a moment later, Erik pulling Christine after him. Philippe and Charles helped them ashore. Erik bent over Christine. She was still. Charles fell to his knees, haggard in the face.

"Is she…?" Erik lowered his ear to listen. No breath. He lifted her into a sitting position.

"A knife."

"What?" Charles looked alarmed but Marie handed him one instantly. Erik sliced the threads of the corset, loosening them before laying her back down. He didn't hesitate by placed his hands over her heart and began to push down, again and again. Water dribbled from her mouth.

"Raoul, breathe into her!" Erik ordered.

"How?"

"Do what I'm doing then!" He snapped, moving over. Raoul took over. Erik paused him and lowered his mouth over Christine's, pinching her nose. Her chest inflated and Raoul began again. They repeated the process before Erik pushed Raoul back and began to hit Christine's heart. Meg was sobbing in her mother's arms, Sorelli with a hand on Charles' shoulder, who had buried his face in his hands.

Erik felt fury rush through him at her obstinate lack of life.

"Damn you!" He shouted and breathed into her again. "Damn you! Just breathe! BREATHE!"

A spurt of water flew from Christine's open mouth and her eyes flew open, wild and terrified. She spluttered, rolling onto her side, coughing water. Erik sat her up roughly, hitting her on the back until she seemed to be breathing normally again. She blinked, rubbed her face and then looked around, her lank hair falling into her face.

"Is the kitten alright?"

Everyone stared at her and then Meg let out a noise halfway between a sob and a giggle. Charles took his daughter into his arms and held her tightly. She smiled weakly.

"Next time it can find its own way down."

* * *

Marie put Christine straight to bed when they returned, despite her protests that she was fine. The kitten was taken to the kitchens for food and a bed.

Christine lay in bed for a while. She felt a little cold, but not ill. And she was too busy thinking to sleep. She had been reaching for the kitten when the branch gave way. She vaguely remembered hitting the water and then nothing. And the next thing she remembered was staring up at the sky with Erik Destler looking down at her. Meg had told her that Erik had saved her life.

She climbed out of bed, wincing. Her back ached where Erik had been hitting it and she had bruises on her chest from their resuscitation efforts. She pulled on a warm robe. It was late but she was sure that he would still be awake. Wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, Christine went down the stairs, careful to be quiet. The door to the music room stood ajar and the room was empty. Christine frowned and turned just as Erik rounded the end of the corridor. He paused when he saw her.

"Your highness." He nodded slightly. Christine stepped towards him.

"I was looking for you."

"Oh."

"To say thank you. For saving my life." She explained. "Meg told me what happened. So… thank you." She finished weakly under his piercing gaze. Erik looked at her for a moment.

"You're welcome, your highness. Goodnight."

Christine blinked at his brief dismissal and he went into the music room, closing the door behind him. She turned to go back upstairs and was about to go back into her bedroom when someone hissed her name. She turned and saw Raoul.

"Raoul?"

"I brought you something." He said and handed her a small basket. Curled up in snug blankets was the sleeping kitten. Christine smiled and Raoul said,

"If anyone should look after her it should be you."

"She's so sweet. Thank you Raoul."

"I'll let you get some sleep." He grinned and lightly kissed the top of her hand before disappearing. Christine smiled and went into her room.

"Goodnight Kitty." She murmured before drifting to sleep, stroking her soft brown fur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Several days passed. Christine spent one of them in bed by Marie's orders but felt fine, apart from the bruises on her back. One sunny morning Charles took Raoul and Philippe on a tour of the city. Sorelli was resting and Christine was bored. She made her way to the music room and was pleased to find it empty for once. She took down a violin. Her father played better than anyone she knew and had taught her from an early age, although he himself rarely found time to indulge in this frivolity. She began to play a swift folk piece, her eyes darting over the music as she moved the bow and her fingers flew into place.

Music was more than playing notes. It took everything you had, body and mind. Complete concentration. You couldn't play a complicated piece like this if you were thinking about something else. It just didn't sound right, not as good as it could be. And it wasn't just moving your hands either. It was the whole body, the way you moved, smoothly, not jerking around. Christine knew just how much effort it took but she was always sure that she could do better.

She moved around the room, playing various instruments until she decided to settle on the piano. Sat at the magnificent instrument, she began to play, reading the music. Her finger hit the wrong key and the music jarred horribly. Christine winced and started again, humming along to the song.

"You were too fast on the eighth bar." Erik's voice sounded from the doorway. Christine glanced at him and he entered the room.

"Good morning to you as well." She said wryly. Erik paused behind her and tapped the bar.

"Play it more slowly next time."

"It's a new piece. I've only just started it." She explained and began to play again. This time she slowed down as told on the bar. It _did_ sound better.

She glanced at Erik. He was standing by the window, looking at the impressive view. She hesitated and said,

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"A favour really." She said awkwardly and stood beside the piano, one hand on it as if for support. Erik turned to look at her, the sunlight glinting from the white mask. The frozen scowl threatened her, daring for a moment but she persevered.

"Teach me to sing."

His eyebrow lifted a fraction of a centimetre.

"What makes you think that I can?" he asked. Christine shrugged.

"I don't know. But I think you could."

He eyed her, thinking furiously. His first instinct was to refuse without discussion. But he hesitated. For a start, she was royalty and well within her bounds to insist that he teach her. Yet she treated him as a superior, respected him. Second, it was clear that she was musically inclined, although he would reserve judgement until he heard her sing. And third was the fact that she was, in theory, going to marry Raoul and Erik sincerely doubted Raoul would be pleased to discover that he had turned Christine's request down.

She was waiting for an answer, he realised. He lifted a hand to rub his chin thoughtfully.

"Before I decide I'd have to hear you sing." He said. She nodded and he took a seat at the piano.

"Scales." He said, playing lightly. Christine began to sing but he stopped. She did too.

"What?"

"I stopped. Why did you? He demanded. She looked rather affronted.

"Because you stopped playing!"

"I didn't tell you to stop. So don't. Start again." He began to play and she sang. This time when he stopped, she carried on. He nodded, pleased.

"Good again, an octave higher."

As she sang, Erik listened carefully. The tone was good, the clarity perfect, the breathing slightly unsure and she seemed to have clenched up. He could see her fists were tense. He held up a hand for her to stop.

"Relax. You've tensed up completely."

"I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"Because…" She didn't. He just seemed so intimidating. He considered her for a moment.

"Do you know the song _Angel of Music_?" He asked.

"Yes."

He launched into the song on the piano. Christine had never seen someone handle a piano so beautifully. He seemed to caress the keys rather than play them. She began to sing, watching his hands run lovingly over the keys.

And Erik listened in amazement.

In truth he hadn't known what to expect. Perhaps a half-decent voice, rather rusty from lack of use, something mediocre, average. What he was hearing was anything but ordinary. The sound coming from Christine was… golden. Rich, clear notes rolling each other, a sea of sweet sound, beauteous waves crashing over each other in perfect melody.

The sound faded away and Erik sat perfectly still, his mind reeling. He could teach her. He could make her sing more beautifully than ever. He knew it was possible. He could take a voice like that and make it the sound of an angel, heaven's song from a mortal throat.

Christine watched him. His face was carefully blank, but she could sense a sort of emotion in his eyes. After a few moments he met her eyes.

"I will teach you for as long as I am here. Two hours every morning, straight after breakfast, longer if I'm not satisfied. If you have anything else to do then it will wait. I expect nothing less than full dedication from you. Understood?"

"Yes."

"From the beginning then." He began to play again.

* * *

They carried on playing until well past midday. They only stopped when a servant knocked, reminding them that lunch was ready. Christine put a hand to her mouth in horror.

"I can't believe it's so late! Papa will be furious!"

They went quickly to the dining room, where everyone was already seated. They took their seats apologising.

"Where on earth have you been?" Philippe asked.

"In the music room." Erik said. Christine caught his eye and he nodded. She looked at her father.

"Monsieur Destler is giving me singing lessons."

The silence that met this announcement was a shocked one. Raoul blinked and looked Erik.

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Oh… is she good?" Sorelli asked, with a teasing smile. Christine flushed as Erik paused. He picked up his wine and said, noncommittally,

"She will be."

He would never let them know exactly how impressed he was. Christine would only keep trying, keep on improving if she didn't know that she was already astounding.

"Well, we've nothing planned for this afternoon, although we've got a few members of court for dinner tonight. Why don't you carry on for a while?" Charles suggested. Erik looked at Christine.

"I suppose we should. There are a few rules to go through."

* * *

"What rules?" Christine asked as they returned to the music room. Erik closed the door and turned to her.

"You will not be late or miss lessons under any circumstances. You will not sing for anyone other than myself unless I give permission. You will do anything that I tell you to, without hesitation."

Christine stared at him. He stepped closer to her until he stood directly in front of her. Christine looked up at him.

"And you must trust me completely. If you don't do these things, I cannot teach you. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Answer me."

"I understand." She said quietly. Erik looked down at her for a moment and then moved past her to sit at the piano. Christine didn't move, rather stunned. Then she turned and joined him by the piano, standing to his right to read the music over his shoulder.

* * *

An hour before dinner Erik said that she could go, although she was rather reluctant. She couldn't have called the day relaxing, but it had certainly been intriguing, and she was eager for her lesson the next day.

Meg helped her into a dinner dress.

"How was your music lesson? You were in there for simply hours!" She said, tying the corset. Christine winced.

"Ow. It was fine. He's a good teacher." She gasped and Meg tied the last lace.

"There, all done." She reached for the dress and pulled it over Christine's head. "I heard Mother saying that Lord Charlton and Lord Hawkins were coming for dinner."

"Oh no. Papa told me there were going to be guests, but he didn't tell me that Lord Hawkins was coming." Christine grumbled.

"I don't know why you dislike him so much. He's always so gentlemanly." Meg commented. Christine sighed, brushing her hair out.

"I don't know why either. He's just so… is slimy very rude?"

"Yes, it is. Although I can understand that impression." Meg giggled, pinning Christine's hair up.

* * *

Meg wasn't attending dinner that night so Christine went downstairs alone. Raoul was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her.

"Philippe and Sorelli have gone in but I thought I'd wait for you." He said with a smile. Christine smiled back.

"Thank you. Have you met Lord Charlton and Lord Hawkins?"

"No, you'll have to tell me all about them."

"Lord Charlton is a blustering elderly gentleman who will take command of any conversation you try to have and Lord Hawkins is…" Christine searched for a word other than slimy, "A little too comfortable in company."

Raoul visibly braced himself and offered his arm.

"Once more into the breach, dear friend?" He said.

"Once more indeed." Christine said, putting her hand in the crook of his arm as they entered the dining room.

* * *

Charles smiled happily as they entered.

"Ah, gentleman! Here are Prince Raoul and Princess Christine." He said. The two gentlemen turned and Raoul shook their hands.

"A pleasure to meet you both."

"Indeed, your highness." Lord Charlton turned to Christine. "Princess, you look simply charming."

"Thank you, Lord Charlton. How is your dear wife?" Christine asked politely.

"Well enough, well enough. I plan to take her south in the summer months, a change of scenery agrees with her."

Christine smiled and turned to Lord Hawkins. He was in his thirties with dark hair that was slicked down to his skull with thickly applied grease. This effect made his face, which might have been handsome otherwise, rather skeletal and disproportioned. He lifted her hand to his lips.

"Princess Christine." He said with a smile. Christine smiled, if a little weakly. His eyes were slightly bulbous and were fixed on her in a rather unnerving way.

"Lord Hawkins. How are you?"

"Quite well, thank you. You look more beautiful every time I see you."

"Thank you."

She managed to slip her hand out of his and glanced around the room. Her father touched her arm.

"How was your lesson?"

"Intriguing." She smiled. Erik was not in the room, she noticed. But as they sat down for dinner, he appeared. It seemed he had been avoiding talking to company for longer than absolutely necessary. He took a seat beside her, with Raoul on her other side and Lord Hawkins directly opposite. Small salads were placed before them and Charles began to discuss the court with his guests. Christine listened closely. Whilst it might not be the most fascinating subject of all, it was certainly important and she was determined to be able to run things when her time came to take the throne.

They were currently discussing penalties for unregistered market stalls. It was necessary that the court knew what was being sold in the market so that taxes could be taken properly and so they knew that nothing dangerous or illegal was being sold. This had never been much of a problem until three unregistered stalls had arrived in the space of a fortnight. Whilst a penalty had been arranged, they had yet to find a way to monitor all of the stalls, for it was large marketplace.

"The only thing I can think of is having regular patrols but that would prove to be expensive, not to mention unnecessary for the most part." Charles said. Lord Charlton stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Why not have men assigned to sections of the marketplace? Again, it would be expensive, but not as much so as full patrols."

"But then we'd have to inform each one of the men of whom would be in there section." Lord Hawkins pointed out.

Christine spoke up a little warily.

"You have each stall listed, don't you?"

"Yes, but that's for the whole marketplace." Charles said.

"Well… why not divide the list between the watchmen and have the stall owners sign in at the beginning of the day, marking which plot they're in. And then the men could just see who has signed in that isn't on the list. It would take less time that way and the taxes would be easier to count up. You could just make a total at the end of the day of all the totals from each of the sections." Christine said.

They all stared at her. She felt the heat rise to her face, fully aware that she was in no position to make suggestions. But Lord Charlton looked to her father.

"Would that be possible?"

"I think it would. It would certainly be a lot easier than training full patrols." Charles smiled at his daughter. "I believe we'll make a fine ruler out of you, Christine."

She smiled happily that they had taken her idea seriously. Raoul looked at her, clearly impressed.

"How on earth did you think of that?"

"I don't know. It just made sense." She said, taking a mouthful of lettuce and laying her fork down, swallowing her food. "Men are always making things so much harder than they need be."

"You get that attitude from Marie Giry." Charles commented. Christine smiled.

"She has taught me well."

Lord Hawkins smiled across the table at her.

"That was rather impressive, your highness."

"Thank you, Lord Hawkins." Christine smiled, feeling rather pleased with herself. Her father always tried to make her feel part of the conversation when it came to affairs of state, but she feared that he was the only one to take her seriously in matters like these.

They moved onto the main course and with it the conversation turned to matters in Hirlos. This was an opportunity to exchange information on harvest gathering, taxes and a hundred other things. Lord Charlton and Philippe seemed to be kindred hearts in this and kept the conversation going for the whole of dinner.

* * *

After the meal they all retired to the sitting room. Christine wished she could go, the corset was becoming extremely painful and it didn't help that the bruises on her back and chest were being pressed down as well. She shifted uncomfortably on the sofa beside Sorelli. Erik stood by the window, pointedly looking out so no one would speak to him. Raoul was sat, looking rather bored. He caught Christine's and rolled his eyes slightly. She stifled a giggle and lowered her eyes, trying to control herself. Sorelli noticed and smiled, bringing up a mundane subject to give Christine a chance to recover.

Suddenly Sorelli screeched and Lord Hawkins gave a shout as a small brown creature darted from under a chair, yowling. Christine leapt up.

"Ayesha!" She darted after the cat, which had clearly been hiding. The cat fled under a dresser and Christine knelt, holding out her hand to the terrified animal.

"Christine, what on earth is that cat doing in here?" Charles demanded.

"I'm so sorry, Papa. She must have gotten out of my room." Christine said quietly, not wanting to scare Ayesha anymore than was necessary. "Come on, Ayesha. It's alright, come on…"

Tentatively the cat edged forward, rubbing her cheek against Christine's fingers. Christine lifted her gently, softly whispering to her in an attempt to comfort the poor thing.

"Oh, poor Ayesha." She cooed. Charles sighed.

"Christine, she really should be down in the kitchens."

"She was just frightened, Papa. She didn't mean to make a fuss." Christine insisted. "Look, she's already calmed down." She stroked the soft fur of the kitten's head.

Raoul reached out to stroke Ayesha and she began to purr. Christine smiled.

"I'll just take her upstairs."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again, please Christine."

"Of course, Papa. Excuse me." She disappeared, clutching the cat to her chest. Charles sighed, a slight smile on his face.

"I knew it was a bad idea letting her keep that cat."

"She adores her." Sorelli said gently. "And she did rescue her. I think she feels responsible for the Ayesha."

"I know. And it makes her happy." Charles said.

Lord Charlton looked at the clock.

"Dear me, I should be returning home."

"I'll ring for your carriages." Charles said, as Christine returned, now cat-free. Whilst he called the servant, Christine turned to Lord Charlton.

"Please give Lady Charlton my regards."

"Of course, your highness. I hope we will be able to come and dine again soon."

"I'd be delighted." Christine said warmly. She looked to Lord Hawkins who took her hand and raised it to his lips again.

"It has been a pleasure, your highness."

"You must both come again soon." Christine insisted as Lord Hawkins released her hand. Charles nodded.

"Yes. We really should organise some event, it would be pleasant to see the court outside of business occasionally."

"A charming idea." Lord Hawkins said, bowing to the royalty as a servant announced that the carriages were ready.

Once the two lords were gone, Christine sank into a chair and yawned, covering her mouth with one hand. Charles sighed.

"Really, Christine…"

"I'm sorry, Papa. I'm just so tired."

"I think we should all be getting to bed." Sorelli agreed. Christine stood and rubbed at her aching sides. Raoul smiled.

"Corset?" He murmured so no one else could hear. She nodded and pulled a face of intense pain. Raoul smiled and she returned it before saying goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Christine soon discovered that singing lessons with Erik Destler, whilst enjoyable, were far harder than affairs of state. More than once he snapped at her and she found herself humbled before him. Five days after her first lesson she arrived and he handed her a piece of music.

"You will be singing this today."

She glanced at it and frowned.

"I don't know this one."

"Then learn. Sing it." He said, sitting at the piano.

"But I don't know what it's supposed to sound like, how can I sing it?" She cried. Erik looked at her with blazing eyes and she hastily stopped. Rule number three. Do what he said without hesitation.

She placed the music onto a stand and he began to play. Christine began to sing, following the music as it went. He stopped.

"Start again." She did so, concentrating on the first few bars. He seemed to be doing the same for he returned to the beginning as soon as she had finished.

Erik glanced at her as she sang. She was improving. That voice sounded beyond perfection after just a few days of lesson. It could make angels weep and she didn't even seem to be aware of the power she held in that sound. He stopped playing and Christine carried on to the end of the bar. He nodded and considered her.

"Good."

"What is this song? I haven't heard of it." She said, glancing over it again.

"You won't have. I wrote it yesterday." Erik said, reaching for her sheet and altering a note. It didn't fit in there, he thought.

"You did?"

"Yes. None of the pieces you have here are challenging enough." Erik said dryly. Christine blinked and took back her music. The song was called _Think of Me_.

"You wrote a whole song in just one day?" She said, rather astounded at this feat.

"I did. Start from the beginning."

He launched into the song again and she sang at once, wave after wave of perfect sound coming from her. Erik played right to the end of the song but her voice stumbled over the cadenza. She hadn't tried anything like that before, although she could easily reach the notes. Erik realised what was troubling her and played the section without her singing so she could hear how it sounded. After listening she tried again but hit the wrong note. Christine ground her teeth in irritation.

"Calm down, your highness. Getting angry won't help." Erik said calmly.

Christine smiled slightly.

"You can call me Christine, Monsieur Destler." She said. He looked at her sharply. "I… I just mean that since you're teaching me, you're in charge here. I'd really be more comfortable if you didn't call me your highness."

He continued to look at her and then nodded.

"Very well. But only within the confines of this room."

"Of course." She nodded in agreement, looking down at her music. Erik thought over what she had just said. How strange that she should see him as superior when she was the royalty in the room. He was a guest in her home yet she still treated him with the respect that one would give to a superior.

Of course, Erik didn't comment on this. Instead he began to play again.

* * *

"How go the music lessons?" Raoul asked Erik as they strolled the gardens after lunch. Christine and her father were in his office and Philippe and Sorelli were off somewhere.

"Fine."

"Is she improving?"

"Yes."

Raoul eyed his friend.

"You could be a little more helpful, you know."

"If you want information, ask your princess." Erik said calmly. Raoul scowled, although he didn't mean it.

"She's not _my_ princess. And I tried. She was about as forthcoming as you. What are you doing in there that's so secretive?"

"Nothing. But you're not the most musically inclined person; I doubt you'd understand even if I _did_ try to explain it to you." Erik said calmly, examining a plant. Raoul laughed.

"Well, I can't disagree with that. But I'm glad you're getting along."

"What made you think that we wouldn't?" Erik said.

"Because I know you too well."

Erik glanced at him irritably and he smiled charmingly. Erik sighed.

"We're getting on perfectly well. Thank you for your concern."

"You're welcome." Raoul said cheerfully, moving off to examine a pond.

* * *

"A what?" Christine said, confused. Charles cleared his throat and she bit her tongue. "Sorry. What was that you said?"

"A masquerade ball. It'll be a chance to see everyone in a more relaxed setting and it could be rather enjoyable." Her father replied. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea! Oh, it'll be so much fun!" Christine said excitedly. Charles smiled.

"I'm glad you think so. Marie and I will be able to do the majority of planning, with some help from the staff. But feel free to help; I want you to enjoy this."

"Oh, I will! We've never done something like this before." Christine said dreamily. Charles laughed.

"Actually, we did. Long ago, before you were born. Your mother and I used to hold balls annually, although she always loved masquerade ones the most."

Christine didn't ask why he'd stopped holding them. She knew what the answer would be. Papa had loved her mother so dearly. Christine wished she could have known this stunning woman whose portrait hung in the main hall, fire in the eyes, a smile on her face. It seemed such a loss in her life. She saw Marie as something of a mother figure, but no one could truly replace her mother.

"I'd better get started with plans. Why don't you go and enjoy the sunshine?" Charles suggested. Christine kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Christine."

* * *

She spent several hours in the library. Something had been nagging at her and she wanted to find something about it. Erik had told her that there was a mineral in the rocks that made them glow and she wanted to know more about it.

Unfortunately she didn't know the name of the mineral or where to look. So she simply pulled out a pile of books and flicked through them. It was several hours later when Erik was passing and heard someone inside. He paused and looked into the room. Christine was perched on the edge of the desk, skimming a book. She shut it with an impatient _snap_ and threw it onto a pile of other books before reaching for another.

"What are you doing?" He said. She looked up.

"Those glowing rocks. You said it was a mineral but I can't find a _single_ thing about glowing rocks in _any_ of these books!" Christine said crossly. "I've been searching for ages."

Erik looked rather bemused.

"The common name for it is Angel Stone, if that helps at all." He said. Christine jumped from the desk and clambered up a ladder, searching along a bookshelf. She pulled out a large, dusty tome and flicked through. After a few minutes she smiled and slid down the ladder.

"Here it is! Angel Stone." She said, wandering back to the desk as she read the brief note about the stone. Erik watched her curiously as she read the information to herself.

"Of course, it's not the stone that glows. As I said, it's the mineral and it occurs in different kinds of stone. Angel Stone is simply a general term for it."

"Well, someone should write something properly about it. It's annoying, not being able to find anything sensible about it." Christine grumbled, closing the book.

"I shall tell you more about it after tomorrow's lesson. But for now I suggest we go to dinner."

"Oh, yes. Of course." She said, glancing at the clock. She replaced the books she had taken down and Erik noticed Ayesha strolling around after her. She looked over at him and arched her back against his legs, purring. He lifted an eyebrow.

"She likes you." Christine smiled. Erik lifted the cat and examined her.

"She's looking well. You've been taking care of her."

"After risking life and limb to get her out of that tree I feel a little protective of her. I found a book on cats and it's helped a lot, telling me what to feed her and so on." Christine said, stroking the chocolate coloured fur of the small cat. She took her into her arms. "I'd better put her away before dinner. I'll be down in a few minutes."

* * *

"A masquerade? How wonderful!" Sorelli said happily. "That's a charming idea, don't you think Philippe?"

"Indeed, I do. And you are planning it yourself?" Philippe asked Charles. They were sat at dinner and Charles had just announced the idea.

Christine glanced over at Raoul. He looked rather interested as Charles replied,

"Myself and Marie and I believe that Christine will be lending a helping hand."

"I certainly will! I've never had an opportunity to do anything like this before." Christine said.

"Well, Marie and I were going to talk tomorrow morning, if you want to join us." Charles said.

Christine shook her head.

"No. I have my singing lessons straight after breakfast, Papa. I can't miss it."

"Oh, of course. Then after lunch." Charles decided. Christine smiled gratefully and turned her attention back to her fish. Erik felt rather pleased. Even when she was as excited as she clearly was over this ball affair, she still put the singing first. It was quite admirable.

"You seem to be enjoying your lessons a lot, Christine." Sorelli smiled.

"I am."

"What have you learnt? I'm sure someone as talented as Erik has passed on some pearls of wisdom." Philippe winked. Erik lifted a brow and Christine laughed slightly.

"I've learnt to obey my teacher. And in doing that, I can't discuss my lessons."

"You're not allowed to talk about your lessons? That's very odd." Raoul commented. Erik cut into the conversation.

"I find it very difficult to teach if my pupil is distracted. By keeping her lessons separate from her other activities, she will learn better."

"That's an interesting way of looking at it." Charles commented.

"But effective, your Majesty." Erik replied calmly. Christine caught his eye and smiled. He didn't return the expression but nodded fractionally. She turned back to her meal, satisfied.

* * *

The ball was to be held three days before the de Chagny's were due to go back to Hirlos. The time that followed was a whirlwind of music lessons, ball planning and walking and laughing with Raoul.

She was in her music lesson four days before the ball and Erik could see that she was not concentrating in the least.

"Christine, may I ask what is so important that is distracting you?" He said icily. She looked up quickly.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want an apology, I want an explanation." He said, looking at her. She flushed slightly.

"I… you'll think it's ridiculous."

"Tell me."

"… I don't have a costume yet." She mumbled. Erik blinked.

"A costume."

"I told you it was ridiculous. I've just been so busy I _completely_ forgot that I needed one and then Meg reminded me this morning and I…" Her voice trailed away.

Erik sighed.

"We will sort out a costume after the lesson. Which will be taking all day if you continue to perform at this rate."

"I'm sorry. I'll concentrate harder." She promised. And then she realised what he had said. "Wait, what do you mean by 'we'?"

"I have nothing better to do. I shall assist you. In fact… I may already have an idea."

"What is it?" She asked eagerly.

"Think of Me, from the beginning." He said, clearly changing the subject. Christine knew that there would be no use in asking again until the lesson was over, so she sang instead.

* * *

After their lesson Christine went to see her father. But when she returned to find Erik, he had vanished. Rather put out, she went to see if she could find him. But Raoul came in, having been out riding and she stopped with a smile.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did. You've got some excellent horses, you know." He said, panting and wiping his brow. Christine laughed.

"I don't ride enough to find out."

"Then I must take you out riding. It's a travesty for you to be so close to them and still not take advantage of it." He grinned. She nodded.

"Yes, you must."

"Tomorrow after lunch?" He offered.

"That sounds wonderful." She smiled. Raoul seemed to flush even redder, but that could have just been the heat. They began to walk together.

"How go the ball plans?" He enquired. Christine smiled excitedly.

"It's going to be wonderful! I can hardly wait! Except for the fact that I have no costume…"

"With only four days left?"

"I know, it's terrible. Monsieur Destler said he'd help me but he's vanished." Christine said, rather annoyed. Raoul didn't reply.

"I can hardly believe how quickly the month has passed." He said slowly.

They stopped and Christine looked up at him.

"I know." She said quietly. "I do believe I'm going to miss you rather a lot when you leave." Raoul nodded and looked rather awkward.

"But… you could visit us in Hirlos. Maybe… you could visit me." He said. Christine smiled lightly.

"I'd like to." She said softly. Raoul smiled.

"Christine… I know we agreed to be friends. And we both know what everyone is hoping for. We need to talk it through properly." He said firmly. Christine nodded.

"Yes, we do. And since we're friends we can be truly honest."

"Yes."

Neither of them spoke. And then Raoul reached out and took Christine's hand in his.

"Christine-"

"There you are!" Meg said, running down the corridor. Raoul hastily dropped Christine's hand and they both looked rather embarrassed. Meg stopped and a look of intense horror crossed her face.

"Oh. Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"What is it Meg?"

"Monsieur Destler is in the library and he asked me to fetch you." Meg stammered. Raoul stepped away.

"I should go and change. I'll…" He gestured wordlessly and then turned brusquely and hurried away. Christine stared after him and then caught Meg's smile.

"Oh, stop it Meg." She snapped and hurried off to the library.

* * *

Erik Destler was sat on the edge of a table with a piece of paper when Christine arrived, still flushed. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Yes, it's fine." She said. He did not look convinced but held out the paper.

"Here. It's only an idea, of course."

She took the paper and looked down at it. Her eyes widened in astonishment. There was a sketch on the paper, hastily frown but impeccably detailed. It was of herself, gazing into the distance, a smile on her face, her head tilted to one side in amusement. Her dark curls gleamed, falling around her face beautifully. She was dressed in a beautiful gown, large wings and a halo.

An angel.

Christine looked up at him sharply and then back down at the paper again. He watched her closely. Her mouth was open as though she wanted to speak but couldn't find words. Eventually she said,

"Did you draw this?"

"Yes."

"Monsieur Destler, it's… it's beautiful. It's perfect!" A smile finally crossed her face and Erik allowed himself a measure of satisfaction.

"I'm glad you think so."

"What on earth made you think of it?" She exclaimed. He considered her.

"An Angel of Music seemed most fitting for you."

She flushed slightly and looked at the picture, smiling again. Erik watched her as her eyes slowly wandered over the picture again.

"I suggest that you take it to Marie Giry so she can get started with making it." He said calmly. Christine jumped slightly and smiled brightly at him.

"Yes, of course. Thank you."

Christine turned to leave and then quickly turned back, hugged Erik impulsively and darted from the room. Leaving Erik in a state of something not dissimilar to shock.

* * *

"You give this to me four days before the ball and expect me to make it?" Marie said crossly. "Do you think I have nothing better to do than make your clothes?"

Christine looked awkward but pressed her.

"Please Marie? I know it'll be difficult-"

"Difficult? More like impossible!"

"But I'm sure you could do it! No one else could do it like you could."

"Christine Daae, your flattery will get you nowhere." Marie said firmly. Christine sighed and took the design.

"Well… perhaps if Meg and I try we could make it in time."

"Don't be so ridiculous! The pair of you are incapable of sewing a handkerchief!" Marie snapped, snatching the design and moving from the room with the air of one who was utterly disgusted at such a suggestion.

Christine smiled to herself.

**A/N: I am SO glad that you like this story! I've planned out every chapter and I was terrified everyone would think it's a really bad idea. Keep the reviews coming, I love them all. There will be some rather cuddlesome R/C moments. I've never done them before, so be easy on me. but this is ultimately an EC fic. Cos it's meant to be.  
**

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Oh, Marie, it's _perfect_!" Christine said delightedly, holding the beautiful dress up to the light. Marie looked rather smug and self-satisfied. As well she might, for the dress was nothing short of magnificent.

It had a corset, much to Christine's annoyance, but the beauty of the garment more than made up for that. It was pure white with tiny diamond beads sewn delicately into it so it seemed to shimmer. Marie had even gone so far as to procure some wings, made of gossamer and so delicate they looked as though a breath of air would shred them although they were relatively sturdy. A simple hoop of silver would serve as a halo.

How Marie had managed to get all of this together in just two days, Christine would never know. She began to put it all away.

"If I leave it with you, Christine, it will be ruined before the ball. Go and make yourself useful somewhere." She said. Christine near-skipped from the room. As she went down the hallway, humming to herself and dancing on tiptoe, she fell into someone.

Raoul's strong arms held her up. She blushed.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Don't be." He smiled, setting her up. "You're in good spirits."

"I've found my costume for the ball and it's just wonderful!" Christine laughed. Raoul shook his head, still smiling

"I will never understand this love of dressing up that woman seem to possess."

"I suppose you never will." She smiled as they moved down the stairs, her hand still hooked into Raoul's arm.

"Of course, maybe I shall when you walk into the ball looking beautiful and I have to fight off every man in the room for a dance." He said. Christine giggled.

"If that should happen to be the case, I shall promise you the first dance."

"I will hold you to that." Raoul warned.

Christine smiled up at him as they reached the Entrance hall.

"No need, Raoul. It would be my pleasure."

"I shall hold you to it anyway." He smiled. The clock chimed and he sighed. "I'd better go and see Philippe. I shall see you at dinner?"

"Of course." She nodded.

Raoul smiled and then paused. Then his face lowered to hers and his lips brushed against her cheek before he turned to leave. Christine watched him, a little flushed, as he vanished down a corridor. And then she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. She whipped around and saw Sorelli watching with a pleased smile. Christine blushed and looked away. Sorelli laughed and moved forward to take her arm.

"Oh, Christine, don't be embarrassed!"

"I didn't know you were there."

"It doesn't matter. And I shan't tell anyone, never fear." She teased. Christine smiled and then sighed.

"That wasn't supposed to happen you know. We weren't supposed to get on this well."

"Perhaps it's just one of those things that is meant to be." Sorelli suggested. Christine shrugged.

"I don't know. I'd better go and practise some music before Monsieur Destler accuses me of being lazy."

"I'll see you at dinner."

* * *

Christine stared miserably at the piano. Why didn't she feel worse about this? She didn't _want_ to marry Raoul. That hadn't changed.

But she didn't… didn't hate him. She'd expected to, but she didn't. That was what was most disconcerting about it all. But she really was going to miss him when he left. Far too much, really.

"Are you going to sit there all day?" Erik's sharp voice rang through the room. She looked up and saw him by the door. She shrugged and didn't speak. He sighed.

"Do you know quite how much I loathe sullenness?"

"No."

"Almost as much as I loathe people sitting at an instrument and not playing it." He commented, moving to stand by the piano. Christine looked up at him.

He would be leaving too. And to her surprise, that hurt even more than the thought of Raoul leaving. Monsieur Destler would be taking more than his company. He would be taking her music. Now after breakfast each morning she would simply practise, or walk, or (heaven help her) sew. No more instruction, no more sharp comments on her stance or breathing. No one would be there, pushing her to sing better, helping her to improve.

He noticed her distraught expression and frowned.

"Something is troubling you?"

"I… you're leaving."

"Yes."

"But… well, I don't want you to! I need you! Monsieur Destler, I've never sung this well before, not in my whole life! And in five days you and Raoul will be leaving and I just don't want you to." She burst out, unable to stop the tears from spilling over. She wiped them away hastily, feeling like a foolish child.

Erik watched her, unsure of how to react.

"Christine, you know that you are perfectly welcome in Hirlos."

"I know. I just… this past month has been so wonderful, even though I thought it was going to be an absolute nightmare. I just don't want it to end. But the only way for that to happen would be to…"

She didn't finish the sentence. Erik frowned slightly.

"Would it be so terrible? Marrying Raoul?"

"Well… no. But I… I didn't think it would happen like this." She whispered. Erik moved around to sit on the bench beside her.

"How did you imagine it?" He asked curiously.

"I blame those ridiculous story books. The handsome prince riding in on horseback, sweeping me off my feet. Not some arrangement."

"Do you care for Raoul?"

The bluntness of the question surprised her. She swallowed hard.

"Yes. I care for him. But… but they went us to spend the rest of our lives together. Shouldn't that be some sort of raging love that burns and consumes the soul? Not simply a fondness for each other."

"Raging love can burn out."

"Or it can keep blazing." She put in.

Erik lifted a hand to her cheek and turned her face to his. She met his eyes.

"Christine, raging love is only temporary, I have discovered. Is it really worth throwing away what could be something truly beautiful simply because it does not meet a story book ideal?" He said softly. Christine didn't reply, staring up at him. After a moment she looked down.

"I don't know. No, I don't think so… but sometimes I wish I weren't a princess. Surely normal people can have their raging love and it can be forever? Maybe I could have had that."

"It is no use wishing for what might have been. One can pine their life away in that manner." Erik said quietly.

Christine looked at him.

"You sound as if you speak from experience." She said softly. He looked down at her.

"Perhaps I do, Christine." He said, just as softly. "Life is not always kind, you know."

"Your life has not been kind?"

"Not all of it. I have been fortunate in my friends and in my music."

He was looking at the piano as he spoke. Christine watched him. Her eyes trailed over his face, taking in the strong features, the piercing eyes, the dark hair and the white mask. Curiosity flooded through her. But more than that, she wanted to understand. Somehow she suspected that whatever was under that mask had helped Erik Destler to become to musician that he was. What was it that created a genius?

She wanted to know.

She lifted her hand and her fingers brushed against the edge of the white porcelain. But Erik's hand darted up and caught her straying fingers before she had a chance to take the mask away. His eyes blazed at her and Christine wanted to cower away. But she had to explain.

"I want to understand you. I want to understand what made you turn away from people to music."

"You may want to understand, Christine. But you never could. Not if you saw under the mask." He said a quietly tense voice.

Christine noticed that he had not released her hand. But before she could say anything, there was a knock at the door and a servant called,

"Your highness? Your father wishes to see you."

"I'll be there in just a few moments." Christine called. They heard footsteps fading away and Erik released her hand.

"You should go." He said quietly.

"Monsieur Destler, I didn't mean to offend you." Christine rushed to explain. He met her eyes.

"I know. Go."

* * *

The day of the ball arrived, bright and clear. Christine woke with a feeling of wonderful anticipation and dressed quickly before going down to breakfast, Ayesha leaping about her feet. Despite Charles' orders, the cat constantly managed to find her way to wherever Christine was and it appeared that nothing could be done about it. Not that Christine was trying very hard.

At breakfast, everyone was chattering about the evening's festivities. And then Philippe made a rather pleasing announcement.

"Raoul, how would you feel about staying for another fortnight?"

"What?" Raoul said. Christine looked up from her porridge, listening closely.

"Well, Sorelli and I discussed it with Charles. There's really no rush for us to return to Hirlos and there's so much of Rymansia that we haven't had a chance to see yet. What do you think?"

Raoul glanced across at Christine, who hastily averted her eyes to the marmalade before saying,

"I'd like that very much. It's certainly very generous of you, Charles."

"It's nothing, Raoul. I enjoy having you here." Charles smiled. He looked at his daughter. Apparently the marmalade was particularly fascinating this morning. Sorelli changed the subject to the numerous guests that would be attending the ball.

Christine felt someone tap her arm and looked up sharply. It was Erik.

"If you're quite done examining the marmalade, may I use it?" He smirked. Christine flushed and passed it to him.

"Christine, when you're finished with your music lesson, perhaps you and Raoul would care to choose the order of the dances." Charles suggested. She eyed him and he smiled at his lack of subtlety.

"I really don't mind, Papa. What do you think?" She looked across at Raoul, who smiled.

"I suppose we could. The library at eleven?"

"Eleven thirty."

"Very well. Please could you pass the butter?" Raoul said airily.

* * *

Christine was near giddy with excitement during the lesson that day.

"Two whole weeks more, Monsieur Destler! Isn't that wonderful? Aren't you happy?"

"Ecstatic. You missed a beat in the fourth bar." He said dryly. She pouted.

"Aren't you even excited about the Masquerade Ball?"

"I very much doubt I will be attending for long."

"What? But you _have_ to come!" Christine cried. He looked up at her.

"Why do I have to come?"

"Because… because… I… want you to." Christine finished weakly.

Erik rolled his eyes.

"How very persuasive."

"Oh, please, Monsieur Destler."

"I cannot abide crowds or extravagant festivities. Since the ball will fall into both of those categories you can ensure that I will not be present. From the beginning."

"But-"

"From the beginning, Christine, or I will keep you here until dinner." He snapped. Christine pouted slightly but began to sing.

* * *

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry." Meg said.

"Was the corset absolutely necessary?" Christine grumbled. Meg laughed.

"Well you look wonderful, Christine."

"One must suffer for beauty, I suppose." Christine sighed dramatically and the girls burst into giggles. Marie burst in, frowning and flapping at their gaiety.

"Marguerite, if you wish to join in tonight I suggest you go and dress immediately."

"Yes, Maman."

Meg skipped from the room, leaving Marie to help Christine pull the dress on. She laced it up deftly and began to arrange Christine's hair into a pretty style before fixing the silver ring into place. Christine smiled beatifically at her transformation.

Marie couldn't resist a slight smile as Christine stood to put the wings on. It was a little difficult but once in place, they settled comfortably on her shoulders.

"Just one thing left." She said, lifting a small white mask and placing it over Christine's eyes. With a satisfied smile and a nod, she turned Christine to look at her reflection.

Christine's eyes widened and a smile broke across her face.

Yes. This would be a wonderful evening, she thought. There was a knock at the door and Meg returned, smiling.

"Christine, I've been asked to give this to you." She said and held out a rose. It was white in colour, with a silver ribbon tied around the stem. Christine took it delightedly.

"Oh, it's beautiful! Who is it from?" She said, smelling the delicate scent.

"Monsieur Destler. There's a note too." Meg said.

_To an Angel of Music from her instructor_. _You have done well_.

Christine smiled and placed the rose gently into a vase on the dressing table before moving to go downstairs.

* * *

Raoul stood stiffly in the ballroom, dressed in what did not appear to be a costume at all, apart from the navy mask on his face. He, Philippe and Sorelli had already been formally introduced to the gathered crowd, several hundred mask glancing at him at once, kneeling as he passed down the centre aisle. Even Erik stood to one side, dressed in his usual clothes and looking thoroughly unhappy. Raoul was positive that Erik would sneak out at the nearest possibility.

The man by the door announced His Majesty, King Charles Daae's arrival. Charles moved regally down the centre aisle. Raoul smiled. He certainly looked very royal, dressed as a knight from some story Raoul couldn't remember. Sorelli and Philippe, as a fairy and a pirate respectively, stood nearby, talking with some of the royal court of Rymansia. There was only one person left to arrive now.

The announcer called for attention once again and all eyes went to the door as the words rang throughout the room.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Christine Daae of Rymansia." The doors opened again and Raoul felt his jaw drop slightly at the figure who began the long walk down the centre of the room towards them.

Heaven had come to earth in a form so beautiful that no man could tear his eyes away. The slender gown in purest white glittered in the light, the gossamer wings looked on the point of flight and the dark curls, in contrast to the rest of the outfit, fell perfectly around that slightly smiling face. Christine arrived at the dais and, as tradition commanded, knelt before her father and then before Philippe and Sorelli before standing to take her place beside Charles.

Charles got to his feet and smiled around at the gathered crowd.

"Friends, I welcome you on this night of laughter to partake in the honour of having the royal family of Hirlos in our midst. The dancing will start momentarily and I hope you all enjoy yourselves immensely."

There was a buzzing and chattering as everyone moved to find partners for the first dance, or to help themselves to the luxurious food and drink that had been laid out. Raoul smiled as Philippe took Sorelli firmly by the hand and they took their place on the dance floor. And then he felt a slender hand on his arm.

"I believe I have promised you a dance." Christine said, smiling.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand your costume." Christine commented as they danced to the merry music. Raoul grinned.

"No one does. They're all assuming that I'm too proud to dress up."

"What is it then?" She asked curiously. Raoul's grin widened wickedly.

"I'm Philippe."

Christine stared at him and then burst out laughing, quickly stifling her giggles as they danced past Philippe and Sorelli. Philippe was looking suspiciously at Raoul's jacket, as though he recognised it. Which he probably did, since Raoul had 'borrowed' it from his wardrobe.

"Oh, that's perfect! I should have done something that clever." Christine sighed, smiling widely. Raoul shook his head vehemently.

"Absolutely not. You look perfect."

Her cheeks went a pretty shade of pink and the dance came to an end. Raoul bowed and Christine curtsied as a round of applause went up for the orchestra. Raoul went to ask Sorelli for a dance and Christine moved through the crowd only to be confronted by Lord Hawkins who smiled. The expression looked more like a grimace, even with the mask.

"Your highness, may I claim you for a dance?"

She couldn't very well refuse so he took her hand.

"You look lovelier than ever, your highness." He commented.

"Thank you, Lord Hawkins. I'm quite pleased with the costume."

"Marie Giry's handiwork, I assume?"

"Of course, no one else could make something wonderful." Christine replied.

The dance ended and Christine was immediately snapped up for a third one. Within an hour her feet were aching and she longed to sit and rest. She managed to edge her way to a pillar and hid behind it with a glass, drinking thirstily. Poor Raoul was still stuck out there but it was turning into a case of each person for themselves, she decided.

Christine peered around the ballroom, searching. After failing to find the face she was looking for, she edged along the length of the room and slipped out of the bustling ballroom. The atmosphere was refreshingly contrasting. The music and laughter became distant and foreign as she moved towards the music room, the silence becoming more intense. She pushed the door open quietly and looked inside.

The room was in darkness, with a few streams of silver moonlight shooting through the air. Erik stood by the window. Christine closed the door behind her, blocking almost all of the music, although a few strains drifted to them still. The door clicked softly and he turned to look at her.

"Bored alright?" He asked with a slight smile. Christine shrugged.

"I was looking for you."

"I don't care for crowds." He eyed her. "It suits you very well."

Christine blushed and reached up to lift her mask, setting it on the piano lid.

"I wanted to thank you for the rose."

"You're welcome. You deserve it." He said. Christine smiled and then looked at his clothes.

"What are you dressed as?" She teased.

"A temperamental musician." He smirked. Christine smiled and he said, "Why are you looking fro me? You should be entertaining your guests."

Christine shrugged again.

"I'm not sure. I just couldn't see you and I was wondering. You didn't get to dance with anyone and I saw plenty of women asking right at the start."

"They're all twittering fools."

"That's rather harsh." She reprimanded him gently.

"But true."

She smiled and joined him by the window. The moonlight bathed her face, giving her an ethereal glow. Erik felt his breath catch inexplicably in his throat and swallowed as she looked up at him.

"Would you dance with me?" She asked quietly, her heart racing. Erik stared at her and she looked away quickly.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"If you'd like to." He interrupted her. Christine smiled in relief. Erik didn't smile back. Instead he held his hand out and Christine laid hers in it. Erik set his hand on her waist and she moved closer as they began to dance.

_What am I doing? _Was Erik's first thought. He was dancing with the one woman he could never have, the one that he mustn't dance with. How long had it been since he'd held a woman as closely as he was now holding Christine? So long… and yet he couldn't remember dancing like this before. They seemed to be barely moving, simply swaying from side to side. She was standing so close to him and she smelled sweet, like roses. And she was so _warm_. Erik couldn't remember the last time he'd been truly warm. Her hand was so small in his, her waist so delicate; she was so fragile but so strong at the same time.

She was beautiful, he realised. She had never been anything else and he'd never noticed. She was so beautiful.

Christine looked up at him. He was staring at her, a look of something that looked wonder on his face. She didn't say anything but lowered her gaze and rested her head against his chest, relishing in the warmth and the faint heartbeat that sounded in her ear.

The song ended. Christine didn't know what to do. She couldn't let go of him. If she did, she'd never be able to hold him again. But he wasn't letting go either. The hand on her waist was firm, unrelenting.

"The song has finished." She whispered.

"Yes." He murmured back. Christine licked her dry lips and reluctantly lifted her head. The music was over and she could hear someone announcing something. But Erik's eyes were staring into hers. And then she heard her name and jumped, dropping his hand as thought it were burning her.

"Papa's speech. I'm… I'm supposed to be…" She stammered. Erik moved away quickly. Christine hesitated.

"Monsie- … Erik. I…" Applause and Christine winced and ran to the door. It slammed shut behind her.

And Erik despaired.

**A/N: Mwahaha. Hmm, I hope this isn't too rushed. The thing is, this story is going to go on for quite some time span so Erik and Christine have to get together quite early. Not that anyone will mind…**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! You guys are awesome.**

**Lotsa luv**

**Katie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The day after the ball, breakfast was served an hour later than usual, so they had a chance to wake up properly. The festivities had continued late into the night but Christine had not had a chance to return to the music room all night. When Christine arrived, Raoul and Charles were there discussing the success of the ball whilst Philippe and Sorelli tried not to yawn.

"Is Monsieur Destler not joining us?" Christine asked, glancing at the empty seat beside her.

"I'm not sure. He didn't really join in last night, but perhaps he's not hungry." Philippe replied.

As soon as she had eaten, Christine went to the music room. But it was empty. She frowned and closed the door again, leaning against it.

What had happened last night? She wondered. And, more importantly, why did she want it to happen again?

* * *

Erik was, in fact, sat in a corner of the garden, trying and failing to understand the situation.

It had been a dance. Nothing more. It couldn't be anything more. It just couldn't be. She was a princess, royalty, far above his status.

But that wasn't what was worrying him most. The fact was that Christine Daae was supposed to marry Raoul. Raoul, his friend, his companion.

There was only one thing to be done, Erik decided and stood, making his way to the castle. He had to find Raoul.

* * *

Christine and Raoul were sat in the library, talking amiably about the ball and the many costumes they had seen as well as comparing how many dances they had had.

"I'm rather glad that I'm staying longer." Raoul said, lounging in the chair by the window. Christine, who was sat on the wide windowsill, smiled at him.

"I am too. Really, a month is such a short amount of time."

"I know. It just seemed to fly past."

"A fortnight isn't that much longer, but it's better than nothing." She commented, watching as Ayesha slunk into the room and settled herself on Christine's lap. She stroked the cat's dark fur and Raoul smiled.

After a moment, he said in a would-be casual voice,

"I suppose… that we should discuss what is to be done." Christine looked at him, her hand still on Ayesha's back.

"Yes. I suppose we should." She said softly. Raoul sat forward on the edge of his chair and met her eyes.

"Christine… I don't know how you feel about marriage. This is all so sudden and, whilst not completely unexpected, I certainly didn't see myself in this position."

Christine swung her legs off the seat, setting Ayesha on the floor. She looked across at Raoul. His handsome face was set earnestly, almost imploring.

And she didn't know what to do. He was watching her almost hopefully, waiting for her to speak. And all she could see was a masked face by moonlight.

No! No, what was she doing? That was… that was Monsieur Destler. That was…

That was not Raoul.

Raoul was watching her closely. After a moment he opened his mouth to speak but the library door opened and Erik Destler appeared in the doorway. Christine and Raoul both stood up but Erik paused in the doorway, his eyes setting on Christine. She met his gaze and then averted her eyes. Erik felt his heart sink and hated himself for it.

"Is everything alright, Erik?" Raoul asked concernedly. "Nobody's seen you all morning."

"I'm fine. I must speak with you immediately." He glanced at Christine. "Preferably alone."

"I'll just…" Christine mumbled, picking up Ayesha and walking to the door. Her scent drifted to Erik and filled his senses, clouding his mind.

_Oh dear God…_ he inwardly groaned.

"What's wrong?" Raoul asked as Erik closed the door.

"I wish to return to Hirlos." Erik said quietly. Raoul blinked.

"What? Why?"

"I have my reasons, Raoul. I wish to return as soon as is possible." Erik said. Raoul frowned.

"I don't understand, Erik. I thought you liked it here."

I do, Erik thought wryly. That was the problem. He didn't reply to Raoul's comment. The prince sighed.

"I suppose I can't really stop you, but I wish you'd stay. If not just for me, then for Christine as well."

Erik jerked but Raoul didn't appear to notice. "She loves her singing lessons, Erik. You should have seen how upset she was that you weren't here for her lesson this morning. We'll only be here for another two weeks, it's not that long."

"I-"

"Just consider it. It's not for long. And I do want you here, Erik." Raoul said quietly.

Erik closed his eyes briefly and then opened them again.

"…Very well. I shall stay." Raoul grinned.

"Wonderful! Thank you, I do appreciate it Erik."

"I'm sure. Excuse me." He turned and walked brusquely from the room.

Raoul frowned after him. That had been odd. But then again, Erik was an odd man in general.

* * *

Christine sat at the dressing table of her room, a frown on her face as she stared at the white rose in the delicate silver vase. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Christine called quietly. Meg entered and frowned.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I… Meg, I need to ask you something."

"Of course, what is it?" Meg said, sitting beside her. Christine sighed.

"Meg… I think I'm… I'm in love. Or at the very least, falling in love." Seeing the delighted look on her friend's face, "Don't say anything, alright? Because _I'm_ not even sure yet."

"Well… what do you feel about this person?" Meg asked carefully. Christine sighed.

"Oh, Meg, I don't know. I just can't stop thinking about him. I'm wondering what he's doing and if he's thinking of me and if I should tell him how I feel and… Meg, what am I to do?"

Meg contemplated the situation and then said thoughtfully,

"If you're in love, why are you so distressed about the fact?"

"Because I don't want to be in love with him! It's not right!" Christine cried. Meg had no idea how not right it was. She thought it was the charming prince Raoul that Christine was referring to. Not the mysterious, masked, music man.

"I don't know what to tell you, Christine." She said, taking Christine's hand. "I've never been in love, not truly. If you believe that this is true love, you must tell him. If you don't you may regret it forever."

"Meg..." Christine began and then stopped. She had been on the verge of admitting the truth to her friend but… no. She could not. No one could ever know.

Especially not Erik.

"Thank you, Meg. I will think about it." Christine smiled weakly. Meg smiled back.

"Raoul was looking for you. And it's almost time for lunch."

"I'll just be a moment." Christine said quietly, smiling. Meg nodded and left the room. Christine looked at her reflection and resolved herself.

No more, she decided. No more music lessons. No more time alone with him. She had to avoid him if at all possible. This was not fair to anyone.

No more.

* * *

This avoidance turned out to be easier than she had anticipated. Erik did not appear to lunch. Philippe said that he had gone out walking in the grounds when Charles enquired as to his whereabouts.

Raoul, who was at beside Christine waited until everyone else was talking and then said,

"Would you like to go riding after lunch?" She looked up at him and then smiled, nodding.

"Yes, alright."

"Not to... to talk. We can do that another time." He said awkwardly but she smiled.

"I'd love to."

As soon as they were excused, the pair slipped out to the stables. Whilst they saddled their horses, Christine said casually,

"If it's not too personal, might I enquire as to what Monsieur Destler wanted? I only ask because he seems to be behaving most strangely."

Raoul tightened a strap and looked across at her.

"It's quite odd, actually. He wanted to return to Hirlos."

"What? Why?" She looked at him in surprise.

"I don't know, I didn't understand it at all. But he's changed his mind; he's agreed to stay for the next two weeks."

"Oh…" Christine climbed up onto the horses back and Raoul mounted his own. They cantered out of stables and once they were out of view of the castle, Christine laughed and kicked at the horses flanks so they rode at a gallop, racing ahead. Raoul smiled and sent his horse after her.

The wind threw her hair back, numbing her cheeks with cold air, but Christine just laughed. Eventually they slowed down near the top of a hill and she dismounted, still laughing. Raoul jumped down and they sat on the grass, panting.

"That was so exhilarating!" Raoul commented. Christine smiled, lying back on the grass and staring up at the bright blue sky.

"I know. I love being able to do that. It just feels like I'm running away from everything!"

"Is there a lot to run away from?" Raoul asked, looking at her.

She didn't reply for a moment, watching a bird fly overhead.

"There are some things that I wish I could just leave behind." She looked over at him. "But on the whole, no. For the most part, I am a very lucky person and I have a lot to be thankful for."

They sat talking for a couple of hours, talking of everything and nothing, Hirlos and Rymansia and a mountain of unimportant things, _of shoes and ships and ceiling wax and cabbages and kings. _The horses grazed behind them, enjoying the sunshine. It was only when a clock somewhere in the distance chimed that Raoul said, unenthusiastically,

"We should go back or we'll be late for dinner."

"Yes, I suppose so." Christine said, in a similarly unenthusiastic tone. They mounted their horses and rode back at a canter, neither inclined to return quickly. But for different reasons.

Raoul did not want to return to the strict rules of the castle and the watchful eye of his brother. He wanted to lie on the hillside, free and happy, with Christine beside him. How strange. He had come here without the slightest intention of having anything other than friendliness towards this girl, if that. And now he could not bear to think of being without her quick humour, her kind disposition, her simple charm and elegance that transformed a grey existence into the most colourful of lives.

He wanted to be with her. He wanted to know that he could be with her for the rest of his life. He wanted to wake each day with her beside him, because she was everything that he had never had and everything that he had always wanted.

Christine, on the other hand, had her own reasons for wanting to stay away from the castle. She did not want to be in the same building as Erik Destler again. Even though she had not seen him all day, the simple knowledge of him was driving her to distraction. She knew that if she saw him, she would not be able to control herself.

And all because of a dance. This was the sort of thing that she loathed. A ridiculous princess falling head-over-heels in love because of a _dance_. And yet she knew that it was true. But it hadn't just been the dance. It had been other things.

The way his eyes had widened when he'd learned her name and he'd tried to embarrass her the first time he'd met her.

The smirk that played about his mouth when he was thinking something about you.

The way he'd looked at her when he'd heard her sing for the first time, that calculating expression.

The smile on his face when he'd handed her the costume design.

That blazing look in his eyes when he was playing the piano.

The way he'd touched her cheek when he'd told her about raging love.

She could have gone on forever with that list. And she hated herself for that fact.

* * *

Erik was not present at dinner. Christine was torn between relief and disappointment and she didn't speak a word throughout the meal.

Everyone still seemed to be very tired from the masquerade ball and they all went to bed fairly early. But Christine, for all her exhaustion, lay in bed with a sleeping Ayesha curled up beside her and tried not to think about Erik Destler.

But the more she tried not to, the more she did, of course. The more his masked face appeared in her mind, tempting, telling her to come and find him, whispering of all the things that would happen if she went to find him now.

She needed to clear her head. Christine rose and pulled on a dressing gown, tiptoeing down the stairs with the full intention of going to the kitchen to get a drink and perhaps something to eat. But as she reached the bottom of the steps she found herself facing the corridor that led to the music room.

As if in a trance, she moved along the darkened corridor until she reached the music room door. She knew that he would be inside. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. He was in there. He was waiting.

Christine pushed open the door.

**A/N: The quote "**of shoes and ships and ceiling wax and cabbages and kings" **is by Lewis Carroll. I put it in for no other reason that I think it's funny, lol. Thank you all for the reviews! I love them all!**

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The door swung open, revealing Erik stood over the piano. He turned as she entered and closed the door behind her.

"You shouldn't be here." He said quietly. Christine looked at him.

"I didn't mean to come here. I… I was walking and I just ended up here." She whispered. Erik sighed and moved away, towards the windows. Christine watched him, waiting for his next words.

"You have to go." He said, without looking at her.

"I know." She whispered, frozen to the spot.

"Then go." He said. Christine took a breath.

"I can't. I can't, Erik."

The use of his first name coming from that mouth, in that voice made him shiver. She moved to stand beside him but without making contact. He had his eyes closed, his brow set in a slight frown,

"You must go."

"I can't. And you know why. Please, Erik, look at me." She pleased. His eyes opened and he turned to look down at her. She was close to tears. Erik had to force himself not to lift his hand to touch her face, to comfort her.

"I'm looking at you, Christine." He said. "Now you must go. Before…"

He couldn't finish. Christine lifted her hand and touched his cheek.

"Erik…" She stopped. Erik couldn't help it. He brought his hand up and put it on her hair, stroking the dark curls. They were like silk beneath his fingers, softer than anything he could have imagined and so warm. Christine closed her eyes as his other hand cupped her cheek.

"Erik…" She murmured again, opening her eyes. He was gazing at her in… what? Surprise? Adoration? Hope? She couldn't tell and she didn't care. His head lowered to hers and their lips brushed together. And then, with sudden hunger, Erik's hands slid down to her waist, pulling her close to him, his mouth moving to hers hungrily.

Christine lifted her hands to run through his hair, pulling herself closer to him, loving the sensation of his hair between her fingers. His tongue touched her lips and she obligingly parted them, welcoming the passion he aroused in her. He was holding her tightly, one hand around her waist, the other on her face, guiding her in their kiss.

Their faces drew apart but neither of them let go of their tight hold on the other. Christine stared at Erik, amazed. He was looking at her, breathless, his eyes taking in every inch of her as though memorising her. And then he closed his eyes.

"Raoul."

Christine blinked, momentarily confused and then she understood. Slowly, reluctantly, Erik released her but she pressed her face into his chest.

"I won't marry him." She mumbled into his shirt.

"Christine-"

"I can't."

"You must." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You must marry him. There is too much to lose if you don't. Your countries will be united, they will be strong."

"I don't care, Erik. Yes, I love Rymansia but I am more than a princess. I am still a person in my own right."

"Why won't you accept this?" He said quietly, his hand in her hair, caressing the soft locks. "If it is not Raoul, it will be some other member of court, a nobleman. Not a musician."

"Shouldn't I get a say in this?" Christine demanded.

"You should. But you can't, Christine. It isn't possible."

"Let's make it possible! There must be some way-" She pleaded tearfully.

"We can't talk about this now." Erik interrupted. Christine swallowed hard.

"Tomorrow then. In our lesson."

"Go to bed, Christine." Erik said quietly.

"Tomorrow. Promise me tomorrow."

"…I promise." He murmured.

Satisfied, Christine turned and went to the door. She glanced back at him. His face was cast in shadow so that only the white mask gleamed in the darkness.

One day she would see beneath that mask, Christine decided. And whatever horrors it held, she would not shudder or turn away.

One day…

Erik watched as she slipped out of the room and turned back to the window. He could still taste her, feel her hair beneath his fingers, his body remembered the sensation of her fragile body pressed against his own.

He could have kissed her like that forever. And that was why he decided that it had to end.

This had to end _now_.

* * *

Christine dressed quickly the next morning, pulling her hair back into a ponytail before going downstairs. Breakfast wasn't for a few minutes and she wanted to see Erik before anything else.

She threw open the door to the music room, bracing herself. But the room was empty. Perhaps Erik was already at breakfast. She hurried to the breakfast room. Everyone was there, including Meg and Marie. Well, almost everyone. Everyone but Sorelli and Erik. Christine paused before moving to her chair, but not sitting down.

"Where…?"

"Sorelli isn't feeling well." Philippe said. But Christine was looking at the empty seat beside hers. Raoul realised what she meant.

"Erik? Oh, I thought you would have heard. He's gone back to Hirlos."

Christine sank into her chair, staring at him.

"To Hirlos….?"

"Hmm. Early this morning." Philippe confirmed. "He asked me to give you this." He passed a plain envelope to her. It wasn't addressed.

Christine took it and opened it in her lap as everyone carried on eating. The note was only two sentences long.

_There are some promises that cannot be kept. Do what is right._

She crumpled the note in her hand, sitting stiffly. Raoul touched her arm.

"Are you alright?" Christine nodded, not trusting herself to speak. After a moment she looked down the table to her father.

"May I be excused?"

"Yes, darling, go ahead." Charles said. Christine rose and swiftly left the room.

Meg watched her friend go curiously. And then a serious of thoughts snapped together and realisation flooded her brain. She put down her spoon and glanced at Charles. He caught her eye and nodded, signalling for her to follow his daughter.

* * *

Christine sat on the edge of her bed, letting out little gasping sobs as she read and reread the brief note written in an elegant hand.

How could he have done this to her? How could he have just left? How could he have broken his promise? How? How? How? She could have asked the question a thousand times in a thousand different ways.

He did not love her. It was as simple as that in her eyes. He did not love her. If he did, he would not have gone. He would have stayed and helped her to find a way for them to be together.

There was a knock at the door and Christine hastily wiped her tears away.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Christine." Meg. Christine bit her lip and was about to send her away but Meg had already opened the door and closed it behind her. She moved over to her friend and knelt before her, clasping her hands.

"It wasn't Raoul, was it? The person you fell in love with. It was Monsieur Destler, not Raoul."

Christine nodded, her lip trembling.

"He left, Meg. He left…" She whispered and more tears came. Meg held her friend as she sobbed, her own heart broking for her friend's pain.

"What will you do?" Meg asked, stroking Christine's hair as she wiped her tear-stained face with a damp cloth.

"What is right. I will do what is right. Meg, you must not tell a soul of what has happened." Christine said solemnly, looking at her friend.

"I never would, Christine. But what do you mean? What is the right thing to do?"

Christine stood up and pushed her hair back out of her face.

"If he will take me, I will marry Raoul."

"Christine-"

"Meg, I have to." She said, looking at her friend. "I'm a princess, aren't I? The first rule of being a princess is doing what is right for your country. No matter how much it hurts. It doesn't matter what feelings I thought I had for him. Because they're not real, Meg, they're not!"

She wasn't convincing anybody and she knew it. Meg looked tearful at her friend's distress. Christine stared at her friend and then bowed her head so the dark locks covered her face. She stood silently for a moment and then looked sadly at Meg.

"No one must ever know, Meg. It would only hurt him if they knew."

"I won't tell." Meg promised. Christine nodded and then looked down at the note again. She moved over to the fireplace and threw the paper into the flames. It caught alight and the edges curled up, blackening until Erik's writing was aflame. Christine turned away.

* * *

Raoul was crossing to the library when Christine came downstairs. He stopped and smiled at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just… a little upset that Monsieur Destler left so abruptly." She said, with a careless shrug.

"I suspected it. I just wonder why he left when he said that he wouldn't." Raoul said, genuinely puzzled.

Christine didn't reply. Raoul looked at her and then said softly,

"Walk with me? Charles and Philippe are otherwise occupied." Christine nodded and took his arm. They walked to the garden, stopping by the fountain where they had that first day. Raoul was fiddling with the hem of his jacket as Christine arranged a rose that was pressed closely to its neighbour. Raoul watched as she smoothed the petals and then said quietly,

"Christine?"

She loved over her shoulder at him and smiled. Raoul returned it and moved to stand just behind her. He reached past and picked a pale pink rose. Slowly he lifted it and tucked it into her hair. Christine smiled and he took her hands, turning her to face him. Her dark eyes flicked over his face as she breathed to calm himself. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears.

"Christine… there's something that you must know."

"What is it?"

"I always said that if I was going to marry, I was going to do it for myself and not for Hirlos. Because I wanted to marry whoever it was, because I was in love with them."

He paused, fixing his eyes on hers.

"Christine, I believe that I am falling love with you." He said quietly. Christine didn't reply, watching him with a carefully set face.

"Raoul…"

"I'm asking you to marry me. Not because of them," He gestured at the castle. "And not because it will be good for Hirlos either. I'm asking because I love you and… and I want to spend my life with you."

He swallowed, lifted her hands and said quietly, desperately,

"Christine… will you marry me?"

Christine closed her eyes and in that brief moment she felt every doubt and fear flood her, clouding her brain. But this was what was right. There was so much to gain from this union. So much that would be good and right.

"Yes." She whispered, opening her eyes. Raoul's expression was somewhere between ecstatic and intensely relieved.

"You will?"

"Yes, Raoul, I will." He opened his mouth to speak but she put a finger to his lips. "Not for them, Raoul. For us."

"Yes. Yes, only for us." He whispered and caught the hand that was against his mouth, kissing it softly before moving his lips to hers.

"Are you sure?" He asked breathlessly a moment later.

_No._

"Yes."

"I…Christine!" He laughed and embraced her tightly. Christine smiled at his excitement. He seized her hand, smiling broadly.

"Let's go and tell them!"

* * *

Charles, Philippe and Sorelli were in the sitting room, talking quietly when Raoul and Christine entered. Charles smiled serenely at them.

"Did you have a nice walk? It looks like it's going to rain any moment, you caught the good weather.

"Charles, Philippe, Sorelli… Christine and I wish to talk with you." Raoul said.

They looked at each other.

"Is everything alright?" Philippe asked worriedly. Raoul nodded.

"Yes, it…" He looked at Christine. She met his eyes and smiled.

"Go on." She assured him and he slid his arm around her waist. She leant against him as he announced,

"We wish to marry."

The three older royals stared at them. Raoul looked down at Christine and smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder. Charles stood and looked at her.

"Christine… am I hearing this correctly?"

"Yes, Papa."

"You want to marry? Each other?" Philippe said, staring at them.

"Yes." Raoul said. "But this isn't for Hirlos or for Rymansia. This… this marriage will be for us foremost and for our countries secondary."

"This is wonderful!" Sorelli beamed. "Congratulations both of you!"

"Christine, my dear child…" Charles smiled, drawing his daughter into his arms. He kissed her forehead as Philippe embraced his younger brother.

Raoul watched as Philippe and Sorelli hugged Christine. She was smiling and looked happy, if a little bewildered. He knew the feeling well.

"We must make plans! Oh, this is marvellous!" Philippe said joyfully. "I must send word to Hirlos immediately."

"I'll call for Marie." Charles said, ringing a bell. Christine watched as everyone fussed around, talking excitedly.

Raoul touched her hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly. She nodded.

"Yes. I'm just… a little overwhelmed."

"I know how you feel." He commented. Christine smiled and he kissed her cheek tenderly.

He would be a good husband. He would do everything within his power to make her happy; she knew it, as she looked out of the window at the steadily darkening sky.

This was everything that she needed.

**A/N: Uh… (hides with POTO DVD) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"An engagement vow?" Raoul frowned. Christine sighed.

"It's some ridiculous Rymansian tradition. Nobody even does it anymore but Papa's insisting we do it for the court."

"But we're already engaged. I asked you and you said yes."

"I know. But he's determined and it's just for show anyway." Christine said, flicking through a book. They were sat in the library, trying to get some peace. "Here it is."

She passed him the book and he read the vow through.

"And we just say it together?"

"Hmm. It's not difficult, but the court always need to feel as though they're important so Papa let's them do these silly traditions." Christine said, sitting opposite him on the windowsill.

"Well, let's do it then. It'll be easier than arguing. Although, I do sometimes wonder exactly who it is that is getting married." Raoul commented. "We don't seem to be doing anything; everyone else is sorting it out."

"I know. Marie's enjoying herself immensely." Christine smiled.

Raoul smiled and looked at her sideways.

"Do you realise that we've been engaged for nearly a fortnight now and this is the first time that we've been alone?"

"Good lord, has it been that long?"

"Yes."

"Time just flies." Christine smiled, scooping up Ayesha as she prowled past.

The door opened and Meg entered, curtseying.

"Meg, you don't need to do that." Raoul said. Meg flushed and smiled.

"Thank you, your highness. Princess Christine, the dressmaker is here."

"Didn't I see the dressmaker yesterday?"

"No, that was hair stylist." Meg said. Christine frowned.

"Then who was it on Monday?"

"That was the florist."

"Oh… _fine_." Christine pouted, getting up. Raoul stood too and kissed her forehead.

"Be brave. You can make it through this." He said in mock-solemnity. She smiled.

"Better get your horse ready, I may need rescuing."

"We could always elope." Raoul suggested. Christine laughed.

"It'd save a lot of time and pain."

"Except if my mother got hold of you." Meg reminded them both. "She's having a lot of fun ordering everyone around."

"I wouldn't dare take that away from her." Christine said solemnly and then whispered frantically to Raoul, "When do we leave?"

He laughed and pushed her to the door. Raoul watched her go and then reached for a piece of writing paper.

* * *

The next day Christine sat in the study, going over wedding plans with Marie. Or, more specifically, Marie was talking about wedding plans and Christine was staring out of the window with her head balanced on her fist.

In three days she and Raoul would be performing the betrothal vows. And a week after that they would be married. And after that… well, she didn't know. She would be going to Hirlos with Raoul, Philippe and Sorelli for a formal introduction to the people. And after that they would be expected to visit several other countries as well. A never-ending circle of social events and travelling until they could finally return to Rymansia. Raoul could not be King of Hirlos. Philippe's line would carry on that role, so Raoul would be come King of Rymansia. That was one of the reasons why this marriage was so purposeful. Rymansia and Hirlos would be united, Raoul would be given a kingdom and Rymansia would be given a king.

And what then? Eventually they would be expected to have children. But Christine didn't want to think about that just yet. It was a terrifying prospect and one she simply wasn't ready for. She still felt so young herself, although she knew it was perfectly reasonable for her to be married and have children at her age.

She cared for Raoul. She _did._ Why shouldn't she? He was handsome and charming, sweet and courageous. He would travel to the ends of the earth if she requested it of him. He would be a good husband and would do everything within his power to make her happy.

Then why was she so uncertain of this marriage? Well, she knew the answer. She inwardly scolded herself for being so ridiculous. That was completely unreasonable and it would be stupid to throw away what she had for the sake of whimsy romantic feelings.

"Christine!"

Christine snapped her head up. Marie was glaring at her.

"Have you been listening to a word that I have said?"

"I'm sorry Marie, I was miles away." Christine apologised, rubbing her forehead. Marie's expression softened.

"Are you unhappy, Christine?"

"Why would you think that?" Christine asked.

"I don't know. But you have been so quiet these past few days."

"I'm just… overwhelmed. There's so much to do and so little time." Christine said, looking at the papers Marie had put on the desk.

Marie put the papers to one side and held Christine's hands.

"You are afraid?"

"…A little."

"It is understandable. Marriage is an enormous thing to do."

"I just… how do we know that it will always be happy?" Christine asked. "What if it goes wrong and we both regret it?"

"You can't know. All you can do is try and make each other happy." Marie said softly. "When… when Meg's father was still alive, we were so very happy. Everyday was different but he was always so strong and happy. He made me feel happy by simply being there."

"Were you afraid of getting married?" Christine asked.

"Everyone is. Even if you are sure of who it is, you are afraid. But you must not dwell on the fear. Because that such a very small part of it. Once you overcome that fear, there is nothing that can stop your happiness."

Christine watched Marie. The older woman had a soft expression on her face as she remembered some long ago day filled with love and sunlight. Christine looked down at her hands and Marie snapped out of her memory.

"Why don't we go over the rest of this tomorrow? You should go and play some music. You haven't practised since Monsieur Destler left."

* * *

Christine pushed open the music room door and went in. She had not dared to enter this room since Erik's departure. She ventured slowly over to the piano and sat down, running her fingers over the beautiful keys without pressing them.

"Christine?" She looked over at the door. Raoul was stood on the threshold, not entering the room.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Christine nodded and smiled.

"You can come in you know."

"I didn't want to intrude." He explained, stepping inside. "Marie finally let you out of her grasp?"

"I wasn't paying attention anyway. It's all getting to be a bit too much."

Raoul stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"It won't be for much longer, Christine."

"Thank the lord." She muttered. Raoul laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Would you play me something?" He asked, looking at the piano. Christine hesitated.

"I haven't practised in some time, I won't be very good."

"Christine, I wouldn't know the difference." Raoul replied. She smiled and moved over slightly on the bench so he could sit.

Christine placed her hands on the keys again and launched into one of the pieces she had been trying to learn lately. And as she played, she felt her soul being soothed as though the music was running through it, comforting and softening.

Raoul watched as her face transformed into an expression of simple pleasure and smiled to himself. She truly did love music. It was no wonder that she and Erik had gotten on so well. They were two of a kind. And he was glad. He considered Erik to be his closest friend and it would have been terrible if he and Christine didn't get on.

Her fingers stumbled over a tricky part and she winced.

"I told you I'd do it wrong." She began to say but as she turned her face to his, he pressed his lips to hers. After a moment he pulled back and smiled.

"It was perfect."

"You really know nothing about music, do you?" She smiled.

"Afraid so. You'll have to teach me." He said, stroking her hair and moving to kiss her again.

* * *

"Christine?" Meg shook her friend awake. "Come on, we've got a lot to do."

"It's too _early_."

"We've got to get you to court." Meg reminded her. Christine looked up, her hair in her face.

"It's today?"

"Yes! Get up!"

Christine stumbled out of bed and went to wash her face as Meg laid out her dress.

"Christine, may I ask you something?" She said.

"Of course." Christine said, drying herself.

"Are you sure about this?" Christine straightened to look at her friend, letting the towel she had used on her face fall to the floor. Meg was watching her with a frown.

"Meg…"

"Christine, this is your betrothal. If you're uncertain about this, then it's not fair to Raoul. Not when you're in love with-"

"Don't."

Meg paused. Christine looked her in the eye.

"Don't say that again, Meg. Please don't say it."

"Why?"

"Because if you say it out loud it makes it far too real and that cannot be allowed. Where's the corset?"

* * *

Raoul was waiting outside the enormous room where all the members of court were waiting. The door to the entrance hall opened and Marie, Meg and Christine entered. Raoul smiled at the sight of her. She was dressed in a beautiful gown of silk, the palest shade of pink possible with her dark hair in a simple twist. On their wedding day she would wear white but today she could wear any colour.

Marie turned to her, kissed her forehead and then hurried into the hall with Meg, who avoided Raoul's gaze. But he only had eyes for Christine. He held out his arm.

"Are you ready?"

She smiled and took his arm.

"Never. But we can't turn back now."

"No." He smiled as they turned to the door. It opened and they began to walk down the aisle made by the standing people. There was silence but an atmosphere of happiness and many smiles followed their progress. Raoul couldn't help the grin on his face. Christine was smiling slightly too. She couldn't help it, the atmosphere was infectious.

They reached Charles and Philippe, bowed and then moved apart to stand opposite each other. Charles smiled broadly at them both before turning his attention to the court as they all sat.

"Good sirs and kind ladies. I welcome you both on this fine day and invite you to share in the ceremony of betrothal that will start the road towards a union between the countries of Rymansia and Hirlos. But, and I feel, more importantly, this is the union of two people who I care for very much, as I am sure King Philippe would agree."

Philippe beamed his approval. Christine smiled faintly and her eye was caught by Meg, who stood to one side with her mother, looking rather ill-at-ease. When she saw Christine looking at her she forced a smile and turned her attention to Charles, who was thanking everyone for coming.

"All rise for the speaking of the betrothal vows." Charles announced. Christine and Raoul stood with everyone else and crossed to stand before Charles and Philippe. Charles took each of their hands and gave them to the other.

"Christine, Raoul… speak your vows." He said.

The two turned to look at each other, clasping hands and began to speak, clearly the words that they had been practising for the past three days.

"Today begins my walk with you. Where you go, I go. Where you stay, I stay."

Charles and Philippe both smiled widely, as did most of the court.

"When you sleep, I will sleep."

Meg watched with a slight frown, chewing on her lip.

"When you rise, I will rise."

Raoul could hardly believe that this was true. Christine's solemn, beautiful face was turned up to his as they spoke the rehearsed words. But these were more than just words, they were the truth.

"I will pass my days within the sound of your voice, and my nights within the reach of your hand."

Their young voices were clear and strong. The court stood attentively, watching the couple.

"And none shall come between us."

Christine felt Raoul squeeze her hands slightly and she smiled briefly as they said the final sentence.

"This I vow."

Raoul took Christine into his arms and kissed her. This was not planned, but nobody seemed to mind too much. There was a ripple of applause and Charles said happily,

"The marriage of Prince Raoul de Chagny and Princess Christine Daae will take place in one week, uniting the countries of Hirlos and Rymansia forever."

More applause and several cheers. Raoul didn't care. He was gazing down at his fiancée, barely able to breathe. Christine smiled.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly.

"I have never felt better in my life." He whispered. And it was true. He could never remember feeling this elated. She smiled and they turned to face the court, bowing and curtseying to them. The cheers began again as they walked down the aisle.

* * *

_To Erik Destler,_

_ I hope that your journey to Hirlos was not too uncomfortable and that you arrived safely. It has been strange here in Rymansia without you, Erik. I find myself with far too much spare time. Although I have found a way of filling it._

_Doubtless, my good friend, you have heard by now of my engagement to Christine Daae. I believe Philippe sent a message some time ago. I am happier than you can imagine and I think that Christine is happy too, although she seems unsure. By the time you receive this we will have had our betrothal ceremony. We are to marry one week after the ceremony and I must beg a favour of you._

_I shall not enquire as to why you felt the need to return to Hirlos. I pray that whatever reason you had, the matter has been resolved for I wish for you to come back to Rymansia as soon as possible. I wish for you to play at mine and Christine's wedding. This would make me very happy and I know it would please Christine too._

_Do not turn away this request without consideration, Erik. Please think about it. I am not asking this of you as your prince, but as your friend. I want you to be at my wedding. Good manners demand that Philippe be my best man, but more than anything I wish for your presence at the ceremony. You are the best musician in either Hirlos or Rymansia and there is no one else I would want to have to play at my wedding._

_ Yours faithfully_

_ Raoul de Chagny_

**A/N: The vow words are from 'The Wind On Fire' trilogy by William Nicholson. I just think they're beautiful words so I borrowed them! **

**This story will be 20 chapters long, but the chapters will be getting longer. Also, I do realise some of it is quite predictable, fairy-tale wise. That's kinda the idea. Some of it's the same, some of it's different. Later on in the story it will be getting very different, a bit grittier and more mature. But not in a sleazy way! I stick to my word – no sex scenes here. I can't write them, I've never tried and I probably never will! **

**In other news – wah. I got a plate for my top jaw today. I hate it! My head hurts, I can't eat and I can't even talk properly (my friends are all cheering!) Lol, never mind. Some day I'll have a beautiful smile and it'll all be worth it. In theory.**

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Raoul and Christine were laughing as they returned from a walk around the grounds.

"You _didn't_!" Christine gasped.

"Oh, I did. Philippe was _furious_, but he couldn't say anything because the whole of the court was there!"

"I can't believe it!"

"You think you can't?" Raoul laughed as they entered the courtyard that led to the front doors of the castle. They both stopped as they saw a carriage.

"That's a Hirlos carriage." Christine said. "Has someone come to see you?"

"Let's go and look." Raoul smiled. He knew very well who it was.

They hurried inside and found Marie waiting inside. She smiled.

"Why don't you go to the living room?"

"Who's arrived?" Christine asked. Marie simply smiled and turned. Christine stared after her and looked at Raoul. "You know, don't you?"

"I might do."

"Who is it? Tell me!" She laughed. Raoul grinned and took her hand.

"Come on!"

He pulled her towards the living room and they went inside, both still laughing. And then Christine stopped in shock as the tall figure of Erik Destler turned to look at them. Christine went cold, then rather hot and then become very conscious of the fact that Raoul's hand was still wrapped around hers and that Erik was looking at their joined hands.

"Erik! How was the journey?" Raoul said happily, going to greet his friend. Christine hung back, her chest constricted.

No… no, he couldn't be here. This wasn't… no…

"Christine?" She blinked and looked up. Raoul was stood before her, looking worried. "Are you alright? You've gone terribly pale…"

"I… I'm fine. Just a little faint." She smiled weakly. Raoul kissed her forehead and she looked at Erik.

"Monsieur Destler… I didn't realise that you would be rejoining us." She said coolly.

"Neither did I, your highness. And I should congratulate you on your engagement." He said in a tone that was just as impersonal.

"Thank you."

"I asked Erik to come back, Christine. He's going to be playing at the wedding." Raoul said, looking delighted with himself. "I thought it would make you happy."

Christine didn't reply. She was still stunned. Raoul frowned, taking her hand.

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am, Raoul. I… I'm just surprised." She smiled. Raoul smiled and put his arm about her shoulders as he looked to Erik.

"It's such a shame that you missed the engagement ceremony. But at least you'll be here for the most important part. And then we'll all be travelling back to Hirlos for Christine's introduction to the people."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Raoul said and Meg entered. She saw Erik, blinked and then looked quickly at Christine, who was staring at the floor.

"Yes Me?" Raoul asked.

"I… Princess Christine… your father wants you." Meg stammered. Christine nodded and excused herself, following Meg out.

Before her friend could say a word, Christine walked past.

"Don't say a word, Meg. Not one word."

* * *

Erik watched her go and unclenched his jaw. It had stiffened from the moment Christine had entered the room, holding hands with Raoul and gotten more so with every passing moment. He had even twitched slightly as he had watched Raoul kiss her.

And she had been so cold. Not that he blamed her in the least. But this was how it was supposed to be. He realised that Raoul was speaking to him.

"How long did it take for you get here?"

"I set off before dawn." Erik replied, pushing all thoughts of the princess out of his head.

Easier said than done.

Dinner was an interesting affair. Erik and Christine were carefully polite but avoided all conversation possible. The most awkward moment was brought up by Charles.

"Now you have returned, Monsieur Destler, will you be continuing Christine's singing lessons?"

"Papa, I will hardly have time. The wedding is in three days and there's still so much to be done." Christine said, not letting Erik answer.

Charles seemed to accept this answer and turned to speak to Raoul. Christine fixed her eyes on her food, aware that Erik was looking at her from further down the table. He had not resumed his seat on her left, which was now filled by Sorelli. She lifted her wine to sip it and then looked away.

* * *

She was angry with him. Christine realised that as she lay in bed that night.

She had sorted everything out. She had done what was expected of her, she had done what was right. She was starting to feel less unhappy about the whole thing, beginning to think that perhaps this wouldn't be a complete disaster.

And now Erik was back.

Now everything was in turmoil. Because she had spent these past three weeks forcing herself to _not_ love him. And it had been quite easy. Out of sight, out of mind. That had been the plan. And it had worked, it really had.

At least, it had until she'd seen him standing there. Christine had never seen a tidal wave, but she imagined the sensation would be somewhat similar.

And she blamed him for it. She would not lie here whilst he was somewhere in this castle, smug and pleased with himself for being so noble. It was unfair! After she'd tried so hard…

Christine climbed out of bed, pulling on a dressing gown. Ayesha looked up sleepily from the bed before occupying the warm spot that Christine had been lying in. Christine tied the belt on her white lace dressing gown, pulled on a pair of slippers and pushed open the bedroom door. It was well past midnight but she knew he wouldn't be sleeping yet. She wasn't quite angry enough to go barging into his quarters, but if he was in the music room, she would give him a piece of her mind!

She made her way downstairs and threw open the door to the music room.

Erik was stood with his back to the door, looking out of the window. Christine paused, waiting for him to speak. After a moment he did, without looking at her.

"I thought you'd come sooner."

"What made you think that I would come at all?" Christine said icily. He turned to look at her, his face in darkness.

"Because I know you."

Silence. And then…

"How _dare_ you." She said it quietly. But there was loathing and fury in that quietness.

"I beg your pardon?"

"How dare you! You have no idea how hard it has been to do what I have done!" Christine spat at him. "You just left! You broke your promise to me; leave me nothing more than a note and leave! How dare you claim that you know me, Erik Destler? How dare you simply come back when it pleases you, with no concern for the feelings of anyone else?"

He didn't reply, watching her. She fumed at his silence.

"Do you have no idea how hard it has been?" She demanded. "You have no idea of how terrible I've been feeling. And just when I'm starting to feel a little better about doing this, you show up here. Well, you have no right to. You had no right to do what you did."

"And what did I do?" He asked coldly.

"You broke my heart!"

She stopped sharply, realising what she had said. Erik felt the blood drain from his face.

"No…"

"Now do you understand? You think I just go about kissing any man in my path? I was in love with you, Erik!"

"No!" Erik crossed to her and put his hands on her shoulders, digging his fingers in as he hissed, "Take that back."

"If I could, I would!" She spat.

"He is in love with you, you foolish girl!" Erik said in a desperate, angry voice. "He _loves_ you!"

"And you don't?"

She said it so quietly you could have missed it. Erik didn't, of course. He released her and took a step back. Christine watched him closely, her face set in a slight frown, her dark eyes fixed on his.

"Well?"

"Go to bed." He said, turning away but Christine caught his arm and pulled him back around.

"Tell me that you don't love me!"

"Go-"

"Say it, Erik! Say that you don't love me!"

"I can't!"

The declaration was so angry and painful that Christine's hand dropped from his sleeve. But he did not turn away. He looked almost sad as he said,

"Does that please you, princess? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Don't think for one moment that you are hurt more by this. In three days I have to marry Raoul and there's nothing I can do about it. And that makes me a worse person than I can bear to be, Erik. Because I care for Raoul. But I don't love him." She whispered.

Tears were filling her eyes. Erik could see them in the faint moonlight. She sniffed and looked away.

"I wish things were different, Erik. I wish that you could be the one that I'm going to marry. I wish…" She couldn't say anything more. She bit her trembling lip and then turned to run, letting out a gasping sob.

But Erik pulled her back, wrapped his arms around her and was kissing her before she knew what to think. Then his lips moved from her mouth to her forehead and he was crushing her to him as if he would never let go.

She didn't want him to.

For some time, neither of them knew how long, they stood in silence, clinging to each other like sailors lost at sea. And then Erik sighed.

"Oh Christine…"

"Erik, what can we do?" Christine asked in quiet desperation. "I can't marry Raoul. I _can't_. It's not fair to him or to us.

Erik didn't know. He held Christine tightly, trying to think. What _could_ they do? He'd spent his whole life serving, doing the correct thing. But in this moment, holding this girl in his arms, he wanted to do what _he_ wanted.

"We can run." He breathed. She looked up at him.

"What?"

He released her, clasping her hands tightly in his.

"I own a house in the Southlands. We can go there. No one knows about it. We could live there."

"Erik-"

"We can't say here. Not if we want to be together. They won't let us. This is the only way." He said, half-excited, half-terrified and half-calm and that overload of emotions came to the amount of three half and made just as much sense.

"But… but Papa…" Christine faltered. She turned from him, torn. Erik watched her tensely. After a moment she looked back at him, resolved.

"…We must go now. Before anyone finds us."

"Yes." Erik smiled. Christine smiled too.

"I need to get some things. I'll just be a moment."

"I'll fetch a carriage and I'll meet you in the stables." He said, thinking furiously of their plan. Christine's smile widened and she kissed his cheek before rushing out.

* * *

She took only a few things. A miniature of her father, one of her mother, a couple of books, some jewellery and sentimentally precious things. She wondered briefly of leaving a note, but had no idea what to write.

Christine took out a black cloak. It was one she used only for formal occasions but now it would provide her with some camouflage. She pulled it on, drew the hood over her head and slipped from her room.

Erik reined the horses into the carriage. It was a small one, probably used by servants and only required two horses as to the four horse carriages used by the royalty.

The two black horses shuffled anxiously. Did they know that something was happening? Probably. Erik knew that horses were considerably more adept at realising things than most humans.

They would try and find them. Erik was not fool enough to think that that wouldn't happen. Christine was the sole heir to the throne of Rymansia. Of course they would search for her. But they would overcome that obstacle when they came to it, he decided firmly, pushing it to the back of his mind.

"Erik?" Her light voice floated through the darkness. Erik turned and saw her stood in the doorway, wearing a black cloak and clutching a bag.

"Quickly." He said, taking the bag. "Do you want to sit inside?"

"No, I'll sit with you." She said and he helped her up before taking the driver's seat. He looked down at her.

"If you wish to turn back, now is the time to do it, Christine."

"No. No returning." She whispered, putting her head on his shoulder. Erik smiled to himself as he cracked the whip and the horses moved swiftly from the stables.

**A/N: Well, I hope that this chapter makes up for the past R/C fluff! But things aren't going to be that easy, oh my no. So leave a review and keep the threats to a minimum! After the last chapter, I'm lucky to be alive, lol! Especially the on from A.D Chandler. You're one viscious woman, Andra!**

**Lotsa luv**

**Katie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The Southlands was an enormous stretch of land that covered the south of both Hirlos and Rymansia. It was neutral land and was used by people from both countries for various things. Erik was still driving as dawn arrived. They were but a few miles from his house now. Christine was dozing, her head on his shoulder.

They reached a narrow road. It was about three miles long and surrounded by hills. Christine woke as they went along it and looked around blearily.

"Where are we?"

"We're almost there." He replied. Christine smiled and put her head back on his shoulder, snuggling closer.

"Good. Aren't you tired?"

"A little."

There were two large hills before them and the path twisted between them. When they had cleared the obstacles, a house came into view. It was a lovely building, two storeys in grey stone with large windows and more than big enough for two people. Christine sat up straight, smiling.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Erik, it's wonderful!" She said, jumping from the carriage as it came to a stop. She walked forward, gazing up in awe at the house.

This was to be their home! This was where they would live together, where they would be happy, far from Rymansia and Hirlos. Christine giggled delightedly to herself and turned to look at Erik. He was stood by the carriage, watching her closely as if waiting for her opinion.

"Can we go inside?"

"It wouldn't be much use if we couldn't." He smiled and produced a key. Christine waited excitedly as he unlocked the door.

* * *

"What do you mean _gone_? Where is she?" Charles demanded of the quaking servant. He, Philippe and Sorelli were in the music room with Raoul. Christine had failed to appear for breakfast and Charles had sent the servant to her room to see if she was alright and found her gone, along with several of her things.

The door opened and Meg came in. Charles looked at her quickly.

"Meg, have you seen Christine this morning?"

"No, your majesty."

"Christine has vanished." Raoul said anxiously. "Some of her things have gone and no one has seen her all day."

Meg felt the air rush from her lungs and put a hand to her mouth. She turned quickly to Charles.

"Your majesty, please wait here. I'll return in just a moment." She turned and ran from the room. Philippe blinked.

"What a strange girl." He commented. Raoul was pacing the room anxiously and Sorelli put a hand on his shoulder.

"Raoul, I'm sure she's fine."

"But we don't know that, Sorelli! We don't know anything!" Raoul said desperately.

A few minutes later the door flew open and a breathless Meg rushed in. They all turned to her quickly.

"Your Majesties… Prince Raoul…"

"Where is she? Do you know?" Raoul said quickly. Meg hesitated.

"I… I don't know _exactly_. But I do know why she has left."

"What? Why?" Charles said, grasping her arm. Meg didn't speak, looking terrified. Raoul looked at her pleadingly.

"Please, Meg… where is she?"

"She… she's run away." Meg whispered.

"Why would she do that?" Philippe demanded.

"Please, your majesty. She was not alone. She left with…" Her voice failed her.

"With who?" Charles asked.

"With… with Monsieur Destler."

They all stared at her. Meg looked at Raoul. His face was a picture of confusion and she said softly,

"They… Monsieur Destler and Christine… they're in love."

"What nonsense!" Philippe blustered.

"No, your majesty. Please believe me." Meg insisted. "Christine loves Erik Destler and I think that he loves her too."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Philippe snapped. "This is insanity!"

"His things are gone, your majesty."

"You mean to tell me that your pianist has taken my daughter away?" Charles said, turning on Philippe.

The king of Hirlos looked rather flustered.

"Charles, I swear to you that they will be found."

"They had better be, Philippe."

"I can't believe that Erik would kidnap her." Sorelli whispered. Meg tried to speak but both Charles and Philippe glared at her and she fell silent. Raoul was silent, his face pale. Philippe grasped his shoulder.

"Raoul?"

"My god… she was terrified." He whispered. Philippe frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"When Erik got here… when she saw him yesterday, she looked like she was about to faint. What if he's been planning this? What if that's why he left, to make plans? If he's been threatening her, scaring her…"

He bowed his head, putting a hand to his face. How could he have been so _blind_? Charles was shouting at Philippe, Raoul had never heard him raise his voice before but he couldn't hear a word that they were saying. A light hand touched his arm.

"No… no, please, Prince Raoul, he hasn't kidnapped her! They're in love! She didn't want to hurt you, I know that she didn't. She wanted to make things better, that's why she agreed to marry you, she was trying to forget about him!"

"Get out of here, you foolish girl!" Philippe shouted at her. Meg went red, looked as though she were about the burst into tears and ran from the room.

* * *

"It needs some tidying." Erik said as they moved through the house, pulling dust sheets from the furniture. "Some cleaning. I'll go to the village later and find some food, there isn't any here."

Christine didn't reply. She was looking about the sitting room with a curious expression on her face. Erik paused.

"Is something wrong?"

"No… I just… it's so different from the castle." She said. "I don't know how to cook or clean, not really."

Erik didn't reply. He waited. After a moment's thoughtful silence she smiled.

"But I'll learn." She said firmly. "I can learn those things. I'm sure they'll be far more interesting than the proper etiquette of a dinner party or how to pour tea in the correct manner."

"My dear Christine, anything is more interesting than those things." Erik pointed out. She smiled.

"Very true."

"Shall we go to the town now?" Erik asked but Christine eyed him.

"No. You are going to go and sleep now. You haven't slept since dawn yesterday."

"Christine-"

"Now, Erik!" She said, pointing the stairs with a firm look on her face. Erik smirked.

"I believe that you enjoy ordering me around, Princess Daae."

"I do indeed, Monsieur Destler. Now go. I'm going to keep looking around."

"Wake me in a couple of hours."

"I shall do." She said, already turning her interest to removing more dustsheets to reveal furniture.

Erik paused in the doorway. Surely this was some sort of bizarre dream? He had run off with the princess of Rymansia who, instead of failing incredibly under his charms and insisting that he take her upstairs, was examining furniture and becoming terribly excited about mundane things such as cooking and cleaning.

He couldn't say that he'd dreamt this before.

* * *

"We have men searching the town and surrounding land as we speak. From there we will expand the search to cover all of Rymansia within a couple of weeks." The captain of the Rymansian army, Captain Piangi informed Charles. The king nodded tiredly and Piangi hesitated. "Your Majesty, they _will_ be found. We will not rest until Princess Christine has been returned."

"Thank you, Piangi."

The captain left and Charles put his head in his hands.

"Christine…" He whispered, his heart beating painfully.

Raoul was sat in his bedroom. His head had been aching unbearably.

"I trusted you, Erik… I _trusted_ you." He didn't know which hurt more. The fact that Erik had been plotting against him or that Christine could be in danger. Both made him want to either weep or grow angry.

"I'll come for you, Christine. I promise that I'll come for you." He said solemnly, clenching his fist as the words of their vow ran unbidden through his mind.

**When you sleep, I will sleep**

**When you rise, I will rise**

**I will pass my days within the sound of your voice**

**And my nights within the reach of your hand**

**And none shall come between us**

"This I _vow_." He breathed.

* * *

Looking around the large kitchen, Christine smiled, pleased with her efforts. It had taken over three hours but she'd cleaned all of the downstairs rooms, apart from one which had been locked without a key. She pushed the filthy water out into the courtyard and closed the door.

She decided that she should go and wake Erik now. Christine climbed the stairs and looked around, wondering which bedroom he was in. There were several to choose from. She chose one and looked inside. Nothing. She moved to the next one.

Christine found Erik in the fourth room. The curtains were drawn, with a single slit of sunlight peeping into the room. She moved inside and went over to the bed. Erik lay on top of the cover, on his side with the mask faced upwards.

She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before reaching across and touching the mask softly. It was warm from his body heat and it couldn't possibly have been comfortable to sleep in. Christine slowly lifted it up and stared in a mixture of revulsion and sadness at the mangled face beneath it.

The eye socket was stretched out of proportion, the lower lid pulled down to expose the tender flesh inside. The cheek and forehead were ridged and a sore-looking red in colour, as though the skin has been scraped away. Christine could even see hints of blue veins beneath the skin. As a child Christine had played with clay, she and Meg creating people out of the mushy substance. The right side of Erik's face was not dissimilar to the misshapen forms they had made.

Christine closed her eyes to fight back tears. Not at what she saw, although she couldn't deny that it shocked her. But at the fact that Erik had had to hide it all his life. That wasn't _fair_. Why should a man with so many positive attributes have to hide for something as insubstantial as this?

She put the white mask down quietly on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed. Erik didn't stir and Christine leant down and softly kissed the ravaged cheek.

"Erik? It's time to wake up now." She whispered, laying her cheek to his. He stirred momentarily and then his eyes flew open and he's at up sharply, staring at her in horror.

Something had been wrong. He'd known it, but he couldn't place it. There was something _different_. And then he knew. Something warm was pressing against his scarred half. At first he'd tried to think what it could be and then a sweet voice had spoken his name.

And now Christine was looking at him, looking as though butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. Erik stared at her. Why wasn't she _screaming_? Why wasn't she running in fear?

"What have you done?" He breathed, his throat constricted in fear.

"I woke you up, just as you asked me to. Come on, we have to go to town and I want to show you what I've done downstairs!" She smiled.

Erik couldn't move. She sighed and stood up.

"Will you hurry up?" She said, looking at him plainly. Erik opened his mouth, found nothing to say and closed it again. Christine hesitated and then picked up the mask. "Here. If it makes you more comfortable, wear it."

"Why did you take it off?" He demanded, taking it and slipping it over the deformity.

"Because it didn't look comfortable while you were sleeping and because I wanted to see the man I'm going to spend my life with."

"I doubt that he meets your expectations. More monster than man." Erik said in a clenched tone. Christine lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't be ridiculous, Erik." She said coolly. "I wouldn't have come if I didn't want to be with you for everything that you are. Now, are you going to get up or not? Because I just spent over three hours tidying downstairs and you're going to come down and appreciate my hard work."

Erik stared at her. She had folded her arms across her chest and he noticed for the first time that she was filthy, her clothes stained and a large smudge of dirt up her cheek. Her hair was curling wildly and her lips were pursed irritably. And yet, inexplicably, she looked beautiful.

"Yes. I'm coming." He said eventually. She smiled and held out her hand. He took it without hesitation.

* * *

Four days.

It has been four days.

And still Christine was not back in the castle of Rymansia.

Charles sat in his study with Philippe, Raoul and two lords of the court, Lord Hawkins and Lord Callin. They had just received Piangi who announced that they were no searching all surrounding towns and villages. Philippe had sent word for his own army to search Hirlos and they had begun two days previously.

Charles looked haggard and so very old. Philippe was furious with everyone for nothing. He had even snapped at Sorelli. Raoul was stood by the window watching the thin mist that had settled that morning swirl past.

There was a knock at the door and Marie Giry entered.

"Your Majesty, the physician is here for you."

"I don't need him, Marie." Charles frowned.

"Excuse my forwardness, but I believe you do. You have not eaten in four days and you have not taken your medicine." Marie said calmly.

"No. Send him away." Charles said quietly. Philippe frowned.

"Charles, surely-"

"Send him away!" Charles snapped. Marie hesitated and then spread her hands.

"Very well."

She left and Lord Callin rubbed his jaw.

"I shall send messengers to the other kingdoms in case one of them has seen Destler and the princess."

"Fine." Charles said quietly, his eyes fixed on the paper on his desk. After a few awkward moments the two lords excused themselves. Philippe glanced at Charles and then left too.

Charles didn't move for a moment and then stood and looked at Raoul. The young prince looked at him solemnly. Charles hesitated.

"Do you love her, Raoul?"

"Yes. More than anything."

"Then find her." Charles said quietly. "Find her, Raoul. She is all that I have. I cannot lose her."

"I'll find her, Charles." Raoul promised. "I trusted Erik. But I won't make that mistake again. When I find them, he will pay."

Charles didn't reply. He didn't need to.

* * *

A week passed. Christine and Erik walked about the small town, collecting food. This had become a sort of ritual for them. Every few days they would go into town together, picking up what they needed. Christine still found the whole affair rather exciting but managed to hide her happiness. Erik checked the basket.

"I think we have everything now."

"What about bread?" Christine asked. "I could try making some!"

"Do you know how?"

"It can't be that hard. I can try." She said firmly. Erik hesitated.

"We'll buy ingredients and some fresh made. Just in case."

Whilst Christine proved to be adept at cleaning, cooking was slightly beyond her skills. But not for want of trying. Over the past week she had experimented in various different recipes. None had come to a success.

"Very well, you go to the bakers and collect some bread and I can fetch ingredients." Christine said. Erik nodded and went into the warm shop. It smelt deliciously of fresh bread and sweet pastries. After some deliberation he also picked out some sweet biscuits for Christine.

Christine was just down the street, waiting in a queue for ingredients. She went out and met with Erik as he came out of the bakery. Putting her arm through his, they began to walk down the street.

Neither of them noticed the carriage that went past and the curious face that looked out of it.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair these days. Only Philippe, Raoul, Charles and Sorelli were at the table and none was particularly inclined to eat.

Ten days had now passed, Charles thought as he picked at the cut of beef.

There was a knock at the door and a servant entered.

"Your Majesty, Lord Charlton is here and he wishes to speak with you immediately."

"In the middle of dinner?" Philippe said incredulously. Charles sighed.

"Show him in."

The blustering nobleman entered the room and bowed to them all before looking to King Charles.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to disturb you during your meal."

"Its fine, Charlton. Is it urgent?"

"I'm not sure." He looked around the table. "May I enquire as to Princess Christine's whereabouts?"

Charles closed his eyes.

"My daughter… my daughter has been kidnapped, Charlton. By the Hirlos pianist."

"My god!" Charlton said in horror. "I had no idea! But…. Your Majesty, I know where she is!"

Raoul dropped his knife. It clattered noisily to the plate as he stood to look at Lord Charlton.

"Where is she?"

"I have just returned from the Southland, with my wife and we were passing through a village when I saw a girl who looked identical to the princess. But I thought that she was here and I thought nothing further of it. She was with a man wearing a black cloak with a hood pulled over his face."

"Erik…" Sorelli gasped.

Charles rang the bell so hard it clattered noisily. A servant arrived.

"Fetch Captain Piangi immediately and order him to gather the troops. We are going to the Southlands!" He said.

* * *

Christine and Erik sat on the sofa before the fire place, Christine lying with her head in his lap.

"I don't think that I have ever been this happy." She commented quietly.

"I'm glad."

"And yet it's all so… easy, I suppose. It just makes sense that this is how I should live. Perhaps I was never supposed to be a princess at all." She said, looking up at him.

"Perhaps not. You certainly don't have the temperament for a princess." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, you can't talk about being sweet-tempered!" She laughed. "You lose your temper just as easily as I do, more even!"

Erik smiled.

"I never claimed not to." He said, looking down at her. She laughed and nestled into him, closing her eyes.

"I'm glad. I like you just as you are."

"I'm rather relieved." He said, stroking her hair. "Because I don't suppose you'd marry someone who you didn't like."

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him. He was watching her with a perfectly serious expression.

"No. I don't suppose I would." She said softly. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Would you care for me to go down on one knee and proclaim my love?"

"Not particularly. You could just ask."

"Very well. Will you marry me?" He said, as casually as if he were commenting that the sky was, in fact, blue.

"Yes." She replied, just as casually.

"Good. I suppose you want this?"

He took a ring out of his waistcoat pocket and held it to her. She took it and slipped it onto her ring finger. It was a plain gold band but nonetheless charming for its lack of decoration. Christine smiled and closed her eyes again as Erik continued to stroke her hair, watching the dancing flames in the fireplace cast shadows across the room.

**A/N: Wow, can't you just feel the tension building? Lol, just when I thought you guys couldn't get any greater. Every single review makes me sit here and smile insanely. I get some REALLY weird looks from my friends, lol! **

**I know, it's still kinda predictable. Bear with me, please! And, in a way, it's SUPPOSED to be a bit predictable. I just hope I'm throwing in enough original stuff too.  
**

**Lotsa luv**

**Katie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Erik woke two days later and stretched lazily in the watery sunlight. It was quite early. He wondered if Christine was awake yet. They had come to an unspoken decision that they would not share a bedroom until they were wed.

He lay for a moment and then realised something. There was something different about the house this morning. What was it? He was still for a moment and then realised.

There was something cooking. That in itself was enough to worry him. He sat up and washed in the bowl of water on the dresser before pulling on trousers. And then a scream ripped through the still air.

"Christine!" He shouted, throwing open the bedroom door. He half-fell downstairs and ran into the kitchen.

Christine was stamping on something. Something that was on fire. Erik swore, seized a bucket of water and threw it over the object before turning to Christine.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." She said. Erik stared at the blackened mess.

"What the hell was that?"

"Breakfast." She said dolefully. "It was supposed to be bread."

Erik stared at her and then laughed helplessly at the miserable expression on her face.

"Don't laugh! Why can't I do something as ridiculously simple as cook?" She pouted.

"You'll learn. We'll throw that away and try again later." He said and glanced down at the bread. "I don't suppose even the birds would eat it now."

"I suppose not. Never mind. If at first you don't succeed…" Christine said, brightening. And then she stopped and flushed.

Erik was not wearing a shirt. Christine knew she should look away but… well, she _was_ only human. Erik realised what had captured her attention and smirked, lifting an eyebrow. Christine scowled.

"Go and get dressed. I'll make tea. At least I can do that right."

When Erik returned to the kitchen, now decently clad, Christine had poured tea and set out some fruit. Erik glanced at her.

"I was planning on going to town this morning."

"We only went yesterday. Do you need something?" Christine said, peeling an apple. Erik paused.

"I thought that I might speak with the priest and see how soon we can marry."

Christine looked up and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. Would that please you?"

"It most certainly would." She said happily. Erik lifted a slice of apple to her mouth and she accepted it with a smile.

* * *

The small army stopped just below the crest of the hill that stood beside the house. Around eighty men, most with horses, some on foot. They brought with them two carriages. One was a conference and travel carriage that Raoul, Philippe and Charles has been using to meet with Piangi and discuss various scenarios.

The second carriage was a holding cell. I need not say what use it was intended for.

Philippe strapped his sword on and turned to Raoul, Charles and Piangi.

"We'll go to the top, keeping low. If Christine and Destler are there, we'll see them. Then we can make out move. We can't give Destler a chance to get away."

The four of them climbed the final stretch of hill, crouching as they approached the top, peering down at the house. For some time nothing happened, but they kept watching, talking in whispers. They had the advantage. The house was in the centre of the valley and they had the high ground. They would be able to surround the house with no difficulty.

It was after about forty minutes that Raoul tensed.

"The front door." He hissed. They all looked down as a figure stepped into the sunlight. It was Christine, wearing a plain dress, her hair loose. She stretched her arms above her head as the men pulled out spyglasses to watch.

Christine picked up a basket and went to the flowerbed in front of the house. She wanted to brighten the house up a bit and there were some lovely flowers around here. She took out some scissors and began to snip various flowers, placing them in the basket carefully.

Charles frowned.

"If she's a prisoner, why isn't she locked up? Destler is allowing her an awful lot of freedom."

"Someone's approaching from the north-west path!" A soldier called. They turned their glasses to look at the far side of the valley, where a figure on a black horse was racing towards the house.

* * *

Christine looked up as she heard hoof beats and smiled, standing and turning to watch as Erik came into view. The horse came to a halt and Erik dismounted, pulling his cloak off. He looked over at Christine and held out his hand. She went to him and he embraced her.

"What did he say?" She asked excitedly. Erik nodded with a smile.

"Tonight. Does that suit you?"

She laughed and Erik kissed her quickly, unable to resist. He adored her laugh.

"It's so soon!" She said.

"Too soon?"

"It's never too soon." She promised, lifting her arms around his neck. "Never."

"Good." He said, and kissed her again. "I was afraid you'd change your mind and wouldn't take me."

"That's because you can be quite ridiculous. I'll always want you. Even if you don't want me."

"That would never happen." He murmured, kissing her for a third time.

And then they jerked apart as the thunderous sound of hoof beats echoed around the valley and a crowd of men came galloping down the hill.

"What is it?" Christine asked, clinging to Erik, frightened. He looked resigned.

"It's your father. And Raoul." His arm slid around her tightly as the men surrounded them in a wide circle. Erik looked down at Christine. She was standing closely to him, one of her arms twined around his and her hand clutching at his shirt, crumpling the material tightly.

Raoul, Philippe and Charles dismounted their houses. Erik bowed his head to them, before standing tall.

"Your Majesties. Your Highness. Welcome." He said, respectfully. Charles stepped towards them.

"Christine, thank heavens your safe!"

"Papa, what's going on?" Christine said, looking around fearfully at the armed soldiers. Philippe glared at Erik.

"Release the princess, Destler!"

"Why?" Erik asked calmly. "She does not wish to be released."

"Let her go!" Raoul shouted, his hand on his sword hilt. Erik looked down at Christine. She looked back uncertainly. He closed his eyes, moving away from her, untangling her hands from his shirt. She watched him in horror, looking completely lost.

"Go, Christine. If you wish to leave, go now."

"No!"

Everyone started but Christine ignored them. Charles blinked and Raoul's face was a picture of confusion.

"Christine-"

"Erik, I'm not going to leave you!"

"_What_ is going on here?" Philippe demanded of no one in particular. Christine ignored him, watching Erik. He was gazing at her with utmost adoration. She moved towards him and he held out his arms. She stepped into them, wrapping her own small arms around his waist.

"Destler, explain yourself." Philippe hissed furiously.

Erik looked up and said quietly.

"It's quite simply really. Christine and I left together because we want to get married."

Stunned silence met this remark. And Philippe snapped.

"Arrest him!"

Christine cried out as Erik was wrenched from her. Piangi gripped her arms as he was dragged away. Christine tried to reach him and he stretched his hand to her but was pulled back, to the holding carriage, which had been brought down the hill.

"Erik!" She screamed, kicking against Piangi.

"Christine!" He shouted back as they threw him unceremoniously into the carriage, slamming the door shut.

"No! No, Erik! Let him go!" Christine cried. Charles put a hand on her arm and she turned to him, tears threatening to spill over.

"Papa! Papa, let him go!"

"Calm down, sweetheart."

"He hasn't do anything wrong, you can't do this!"

"Actually he has." Philippe said.

Christine turned to stare at him.

"What?"

"He stole the fiancée of a member of the royal family. He has committed treason."

"But… but he didn't steal me! We came away together, I wanted to come! How can you do this?" Christine wailed.

"You and Raoul took the betrothal vows, you were bound to each other! If you weren't royalty, you'd be just as guilty as he is!" Philippe shouted. Christine glared at him.

"You can't do this! We came here so nobody would get hurt, you can't-"

"Destler will be taken back to Hirlos tomorrow and will be put on trial." Philippe said coldly and turned away. Christine looked at her father.

"Can't you do something?"

"This is a Hirlos matter, not a Rymansian one. I have no power here." Charles said. Christine looked around desperately and saw Raoul nearby, staring at her. She stepped towards him.

"Please, Raoul. Don't do this."

"It's not my choice." He said icily. Christine let out a sob.

"What… what will happen to him?"

"If he's found guilty, he will be imprisoned for life." Piangi said. Christine cried out, and covered her face with her hands. Raoul stared at her and then burst out angrily.

"Why, Christine? Why did you do it?"

"I didn't mean to! I didn't... I fell in love with the wrong person. This isn't Erik's fault, Raoul, it's mine. Don't punish him for my wrongs!"

Raoul didn't reply. Christine touched his arm.

"Please, Raoul… don't do this." She whispered, her dark eyes pleading with him tearfully.

"…Destler will be put on trial." Raoul spat and wrenched his arm from her grasp, arching away. Christine stared after him. Charles put his hand on her shoulder.

"Christine…"

She pulled away and ran to the house, slamming the door shut.

* * *

Philippe, Raoul and Charles spent the rest of the day in the conference carriage. Erik, in his imprisonment, had struggled at first, beating the walls and door before falling silent. And Christine sat alone in the house, weeping. She had locked all the doors, forbidding any of the soldiers to enter. She had not even let Charles in.

Night fell and in the morning Erik would be taken from her forever. The gold band glinted in the lamplight and Christine choked back a sob. They should have been married by now. Instead they had been torn apart.

She got to her feet and looked out of the window. The soldiers were camped outside, a large fire in the courtyard. Christine hesitated, wrapped a blanket around herself and then slipped out through the kitchen door, around the side of the house and to the rear of the holding carriage. There was a small window, with bars over it and she peered in. Erik was sat on the floor, his head in his hands. Christine felt tears pricking.

"Erik?"

He looked up sharply and his eyes widened.

"Christine…" He clambered up and fell towards the bars, his hands closing around hers. "Christine, you have to be careful. If they catch you-"

"I don't care. Erik, you're so cold." She pulled the blanket from her shoulders and pushed it through the bars, with some difficulty. He took it gratefully and she kissed his hands, rubbing them with her own to try and warm them.

"This is so unfair. We haven't do anything wrong." She mumbled, her head bowed. Erik didn't reply.

"I'm coming with you to Hirlos." She said suddenly.

"No, Christine."

"Erik, I have to! I won't let them take you away!" Christine said forcefully. Erik sighed.

"You can't stop the, Christine. If I'm found guilty-"

"But you're not! How can you be guilty when you haven't done anything wrong?" She cried, tears falling again. Erik put a hand on her face, wiping the tears away.

"It was only a matter of it before they found us." He said regretfully. Christine sniffed and swallowed.

"Then I wish that they'd have come tomorrow. Because then we could have married today as we planned and at least we'd have had one night together. One night, Erik. Is that too much?"

Sorrow overcame her once more and she pressed her face to the bars. Erik put his lips to her forehead as she wept. The clock tolled midnight. Erik lifted her chin.

"You must go. They're changing the guard and if they find you…"

"Erik, I love you. Please… I can't be without you, I love you so much, more than they'll ever know. Don't let them take you away, don't let them…" She whispered, her voice trembling. She knew full well that he could do nothing and hated herself for asking. Erik kissed her swiftly and she made to go. But she paused and turned back.

"Christine, I love you." He whispered, his throat tight. "But you _must_ go." She bit her lip tightly as she back away, slipping into the darkness. Erik fell to his knees in utmost despair, not knowing that a dark figure had seen everything and was following Christine towards the house.

* * *

Christine didn't reach the house before she broke down again. With a cry she fell against the wall of the house, sobbing into her hand, mourning all that she had lost.

"You still cry for him?" Raoul's voice floated through the darkness. She looked up. He stood a short way before her. Christine composed herself and stood, trembling.

"I cry for what we will lose in the morning. And for what we should have had tonight." She said quietly. Raoul frowned and she swallowed hard. "Tonight was to be our wedding night."

He didn't reply but his eyes widened slightly and he appeared to deflate. Christine didn't look at him, twisting the band on her left hand.

"He'd just gotten back from talking with the priest when… when you came."

"Christine-" He stopped, not knowing what to say.

Christine was silent and then looked up at him.

"Raoul, I will marry you. If you can persuade Philippe to let him go, I'll-"

"Stop it!" Raoul said harshly. Christine fell silent and he stared at her in disbelief, mingled with disgust.

"Christine, I will _not_ marry you to save him. I _love_ you! I won't marry you for that reason! I wanted to marry you because I love you more than anything in this world and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you! He said angrily.

Christine couldn't have described the guilt that flooded through her. She looked away.

"Why do I always hurt the ones I love? Papa, you, Erik. Even Philippe." Seeing the look on his face. "Yes, Raoul. I do love you. But not in the way that I was supposed to. Not in the way that you wanted me to. And I can never tell you how sorry I am for that. I thought I could love you, you see. That's why I said yes. I wanted to forget Erik. But I couldn't."

Raoul looked at his feet, his heart twinging painfully. Christine hesitated and then said,

"I know that I have no right to, but can I ask you to do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"If he's found guilty, let me stay in Hirlos. Let us marry, even if I'll never get to see him again."

"Marry?"

"I know its stupid but… don't send me away. Even if it's just a little house in the town, I have to be near to him." She pleaded.

Raoul couldn't reply. He didn't know what to say. What _could_ he say? He loved her and seeing her in this much pain was killing him. She was watching him, pleading with him. He took a breath.

"If he's found guilty, you won't be allowed to marry him."

Her face fell and Raoul thought furiously.

"Where is the town?"

"Two miles north-west. You take that path." She pointed and Raoul asked,

"Where is the priest's house? If I bring him here and he marries you now…" He was cut off by Christine's gasp.

"You would do that?"

"Yes."

"His house is by the church, it has a blue door."

"I'll be back within an hour. Be ready." He said, and disappeared into the darkness.

Christine ran up to her bedroom and searched through the wardrobe for her dress. It was the only white one she own, a loose slip with a white silk ribbon around the waist. No corsets here, thank god. Christine left her hair down and sat to wait, tapping her fingers nervously.

* * *

Raoul knocked on the kitchen door fifty-six minutes late, the priest beside him, looking rather bewildered at the whole situation.

"We have to hurt." Raoul warned as the three figures hurried to the carriage. Raoul stopped the other two beside the carriage and went to speak with guard, who left a moment later. Hurrying the priest and Christine inside. Erik was staring at them.

"What the hell…?"

"We planned to marry tonight and we will." Christine said firmly. Erik took her hand.

"Christine, you can't. If I'm locked away-"

"At least we'll have had our chance at happiness." She said.

He gazed at her and Raoul cleared his throat.

"We have to hurry."

"Raoul?" Erik noticed him for the first it.

"Shall we start?" The priest asked. Christine nodded and looked up at Erik. He met her eyes and then smiled as the priest began.

It was hardly a ceremony at all. They missed out just about everything except for the vows and exchanging of rings. Raoul watched in wonder as Christine clung tightly to Erik and how his eyes never left her, his hand protectively on her waist. It hurt, Raoul realised. But as the same time it made sense. It seemed strange that he hadn't noticed before. It seemed so obvious now.

He would have to apologise to Meg Giry for this one.

Erik kissed her and Christine held onto him. Raoul felt terrible as he said, "Christine, we have to go." Reluctantly they released each other. Christine stepped back, her eyes never leaving his.

"I love you." She whispered, almost inaudibly. He repeated the words and Raoul caught her arm.

"Christine…"

Slowly he pulled her away, leading her and the priest out. The courtyard was in shadows, the soldiers all sleeping. Christine turned to Raoul.

"Thank you."

"Go inside, before someone sees you." Raoul whispered and she began to move away. But a lamp suddenly flared up, followed by several more. And they were held by Philippe, Piangi, Charles and several guards. Christine's heart sank.

"What is going on here?" Philippe demanded. "Raoul, what are you doing?"

"I let Erik and Christine marry. They are now legally wed." Raoul said.

All eyes went to Christine. She stood tall and proud in her wedding dress. Charles moved towards her.

"Christine, what have you done?"

"I've married the man I love. Even if you take him away, we are bound to each other." Her eyes met Philippe's. "Lock him away if you find him guilty. But where he goes, I go. Where he stays, I stay, I am coming to Hirlos and I will be present at his trial. I will defend him even if no one else will!"

She was shouting, she realised, but didn't care. Philippe turned back to his brother.

"And you put all of this together? What were you thinking, Raoul?"

"No more, Philippe. Cancel the trial and let them go." Raoul said tiredly. His brother shook him.

"Raoul, he is a traitor!"

"No, Philippe. I've had enough. Let Erik go and let's go home. This is over."

Philippe mouthed wordlessly. Christine watched him, her heart in her mouth. Raoul looked towards her and smiled bravely.

"We've made our peace. The matter is settled. Let's not involve the court. Nobody needs to get hurt." The king of Hirlos stared at his younger brother who suddenly seemed so much more mature. And then he glanced at the nearest guard.

"Bring Destler here."

Charles put a warning hand on Christine's arm and she forced herself to stay still as Erik was dragged from the carriage. He stood before Philippe, his head high. Philippe looked at him carefully. Erik met his eye and then lowered his gaze. He caught sight of Christine and he seemed to inhale sharply. Christine tried to move towards him but Charles kept a firm hold on her. Philippe began to speak and Erik dragged his gaze away from Christine.

"Erik Destler, it is my wish that you be taken to Hirlos and put on trial for treason. Furthermore, your marriage to Princess Christine Daae of Rymansia would be annulled without question.

"No!" Christine cried. Erik didn't move, didn't react. Philippe looked at him more closely.

"However, I am not the injured party here. Therefore, I pass your fate to my brother. He will decide what is to be done. I will play no further part in this."

Christine and Erik both turned to look at Raoul, who seemed to be stunned. Christine bit her lip, watching him fearfully. Raoul caught her eye and then looked at Erik.

"He is free. Release him now."

The guards stepped back and Raoul looked at Christine. She gave slight smile and he returned it. And then, without looking at her father or at Philippe, she moved slowly towards Erik. He watched her, his hair dishevelled and his clothes crumpled.

Suddenly she broke into a run and he was moving towards her. Erik caught her, holding her so tightly she was lifted off the ground and she clung to him tightly, her ribs aching with the strength of his arms but she didn't care.

They could not be parted now.

**A/N: Phew, long chapter. Anyways, this story is only just getting started, there's a whole lot more to come. **

**To avoid confusion – Why did Philippe let Raoul decide on Erik's fate when he knew what would happen? Its Philippe's job to do what is correct. He couldn't let Erik go himself, so he let Raoul do it, because it isn't expected so much of Raoul.**

**So… let me know what you think! **

**Lotsa luv**

**Katie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The house became a home after that.

Those first few weeks, to Erik at least, had always made the house seem so temporary. He had known that eventually they would be found and he had expected that they would have had to leave the house.

But he and Christine had stayed. Thus – the house was their home.

Erik knew that eventually they would have to leave. Christine was still heir to the throne of Rymansia and would have to take that position one day. He dreaded the day that the news would arrive, saying that she must take her place on the throne.

But these thoughts seemed far from Christine's mind. The soldiers had left at dawn the next day and since then she had thrown herself into making the house perfect for them. She had even gone as far as to write to Marie Giry asking for recipes, so she could learn to cook properly. More than once Erik had been served rather suspicious dishes that Christine had frowned down at, usually saying, "It doesn't look _quite_ like Marie's used to…"

And so they lived in simplistic happiness for several months, a life of music and love. It was all Erik had ever wanted from life and Christine was perfectly content.

Some might refer to it as the calm before the storm.

* * *

It was a beautiful day as Christine stirred into unwanted consciousness. She didn't open her eyes but reached out to curl up next to Erik. However, he was not there. She opened her eyes and saw him sat in a chair beside the bed with a piece of paper and stub of charcoal. She propped herself up on her elbow, pulling the sheet over her naked form.

"What are you doing?"

"I was trying to draw you, but now you've moved, you wretched girl." He said, lifting an eyebrow. Christine smiled.

"I guess you'll have to give up and come back to bed."

"I suppose I'll have to." He agreed, sliding back between the covers.

Christine wrapped her arms him, laying her cheek against his warm chest. His arms pulled her closer.

"Do you really think I'm wretched?" She asked.

"Yes, you're unbearable." He said lazily, with his eyes closed. Christine smiled and kissed the smooth skin of his chest.

"That's a shame."

"Yes, it is." He cracked open an eye and she grinned devilishly at him.

"Well, if you really think so, I couldn't possibly stay here anymore." She said and made to move away. As she knew he would, Erik pulled her back, kissing her lovingly.

"I forbid you to even think of doing such a thing." He said firmly.

"You _forbid_ me?"

"Yes, as your husband, I forbid you." He smirked. Christine laughed and pressed her face to his.

"I love hearing that!"

"What?"

"That you're my husband. It still doesn't seem real."

Erik looked down at the top of his head. _You have no idea_… the thought crossed his mind unbidden. Christine lifted her to look at him, her chin on his shoulder.

"What would you like to do today?" She asked. Erik smirked and Christine felt goosebumps rise on her arms. His smirk always did that.

"Nothing that involves getting dressed."

She aimed a playful slap at his head but he caught her wrist and rolled her over so her back was to his chest and he held her their, nuzzling her neck. She laughed.

"Erik!"

"Yes?"

"You're impossible."

"I have no doubt of that." He remarked, burying his face in her wild hair. She smiled and stretched.

"Well, _I'm_ going to get up."

"Why?"

"Because that's what normal people do, Erik. I'll go and make breakfast and- don't pull that face, breakfast was fine yesterday!"

"Lunch and dinner on the other hand, left much to be desired." He mumbled.

Christine scowled and climbed out of bed, pulling on a dressing gown. Erik watched her with that smirk. It took all of her self control not to go back to the bed.

* * *

It was just past ten that morning when there was a knock at the front door. Erik and Christine were in the music room, arguing over whether or not the note should be natural or sharp when they heard it and exchanged a curious glance.

No one had ever knocked on their door before. How strange…

They both went out to see who it was. Christine opened the door and blinked as she saw a messenger from Rymansia.

"Yes?"

"Princess Christine." The messenger bowed. "I bring word from the castle. You are needed there immediately."

"Why? What's happened?" Christine said, standing back to let the man in.

"It is the King, your highness. He has been taken seriously ill. Your presence is required at the castle in the event that he should…"

He didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to. Christine was already pulling on her cloak.

* * *

The journey seemed to take forever, but in fact took them much less time than it should have done. The horses seemed to be agony as they pulled through the city. Several people stopped to stare at the carriage that went dangerously fast through the streets and when they reached the castle, the gates were flung open immediately.

Christine had leapt from the carriage before it had fully stopped and ran up the steps, Erik by her side. She threw open the front door and a servant shouted,

"She's here! The princess is here!"

Meg came rushing towards her.

"Christine!"

"Meg, where is my father?" Christine asked desperately.

"He is resting." Marie said, coming down the stairs. Christine ignored the gathering servants and went to her old friend.

"I must see him."

"In a moment, Christine." Marie said firmly and glanced at Erik, who stood by the door, feeling somewhat awkward. Christine tugged her sleeve.

"Marie!"

"Christine, your father… he will look very different. The illness has made him deteriorate quickly, he is…"

"Why was I not called sooner?" Christine shouted. Marie tried to speak but Christine couldn't stop.

"Did it not occur to anyone that I might wish to know that my father was dying? How could you have not told me?"

"Because we did not know how serious it was!" Marie snapped.

"You have Firmin! He is a _physician_, he should know!"

"Christine, you will calm down!"

"I will NOT!" She shrieked but Marie said,

"Your father does not have long left."

"Then I am not going to stand here talking to you when I could be with him!" Christine spat viciously. "Where is he?"

"He is in the Royal Bedchamber."

Before anyone could say a word, Christine was dashing up the stairs. Marie looked to Erik.

"Monsieur Destler, would you like to join her?"

"No. She wants to be alone with him." Erik said quietly. He glanced at the servants who were all whispering. They fell silent at his look. No doubt they were coming up with several rumours about the man that their princess had run off with.

"Come and have something to drink. It must have been a long journey." Marie said, gesturing to the living room. Erik followed her, throwing a glance at the stairs where his wife had disappeared.

* * *

Christine knocked softly on the door to her father's room. There was a moment of silence and then the door opened and Firmin's moustached face appeared. He blinked in surprise.

"Your highness!"

"Firmin, I have to see my father."

"Of course. Might I advise you to… to prepare yourself?"

She entered the room. It was dark, the curtains drawn across the windows and soft lamplight came from the bedside table.

"There is nothing more I can do, your highness. We can only make him comfortable." Firmin whispered. Christine nodded, gazing at the figure in the bed.

"Thank you, Firmin. I would like to be alone with him now."

"Of course."

He left and Christine sat in the chair by the bed. Charles was sleeping and she was horrified by the change in him. His healthy face was now skull-like and pale, beads of sweat dotting his brow and his hair was limp and lifeless. Dark rings surrounded his eyes and his breathing was laboured.

Christine saw a bowl of water with a cloth on the bedside table. She moistened the cloth and wiped away the sweat. The feeling of the cool water seemed to arouse Charles from his half-sleep.

"Annette?" He whispered hoarsely. Christine shook her head. He thought that she was her mother.

"No, Papa. It is Christine."

"Christine… oh, my darling child." He murmured. Christine smiled, fighting back tears.

"Yes, Papa. I'm here."

"You didn't need to come, darling…"

"Don't be silly, of course I did. You're not well." Christine said, wiping his brow.

Charles closed his eyes and for a moment Christine thought that he was asleep but he looked at her again.

"Christine… I'm dying."

"…I know." She whispered, a lump in her throat.

"It will be your time to take the throne of Rymansia."

"Yes, Papa."

"But only if you want it." He said and his hand found hers, the skeleton fingers wrapping around hers. "Christine, I want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Papa."

"He makes you happy? Destler…"

"Yes. Yes, Erik makes me happy."

Charles began to cough, horrible racking chokes. He lay breathing harshly and then looked at her.

"Promise me that you will do what makes you happy."

"I will, Papa."

"Promise me."

"I promise." She whispered and a tear rolled down her cheek and as she lowered her head to rest it beside her father's. "Papa, _please_ don't die. I need you! I love you, please don't die…" She sobbed.

He sighed, stroking her hair.

"Christine, my sweet daughter. You are so very much like your mother."

"I wish I had known her."

"She would have adored you more than life itself. She was a very astounding woman." He gave a weak smile at some far-off memory. Christine lifted her hand, clutching his hand gently in both of hers.

He closed his eyes again. Christine continued to wipe his face. For some time they stayed that way. There was no clock in the room and she had no way of telling what time it was. Occasionally Charles would go into another bout of coughing. More often than not, he brought up blood which Christine would quickly wipe away.

After what seemed like the longest amount of time that had ever passed, Charles gave a deep sigh without opening his eyes and whispered,

"_Annette_…"

And his hand slipped from Christine's onto the bed. Christine drew back, trembling.

"Papa?"

Charles did not stir. His chest had ceased its pattern of rising and falling. Christine swallowed hard and bowed her head, tears falling silently. After a few minutes of silent weeping, she lifted her face and knelt beside the bed, tucking Charles' arms under the covers, straightening his head, smoothing his hair. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, her tears dripping onto his cheeks.

"I love you, Papa." She whispered, before blowing out the lamp.

* * *

The servants were ordered to gather in the entrance hall immediately, as well as the royal guard, led by Captain Piangi. Erik stood at the back of the hall with Marie and Meg.

Christine appeared at the top of the stairs. Erik could see that she had been crying but held herself properly, standing straight. She looked down at the gathered servants, who all fell silent. She licked her lips and then said,

"The King… The King is dead."

There was a gasp and everyone began to chatter before becoming silent once more. Christine swallowed hard. A tear slid down her cheek but she did not wipe it away.

"I wish for arrangements for his funeral to be made as soon as possible. I entrust this duty to Marie Giry. Everything else… other arrangements can be decided on tomorrow." She said. Marie bowed her head, looking distinctly pale.

Christine was silent for a moment, more tears falling. She didn't even seem to notice.

"I… I wish to thank you all for helping him in his final hours." She said. "My father was a good man and… and a good king. I will miss him very much."

Her voice broke on these finals words. She took a calming breath and then looked at them once more.

"That is all."

She turned away and then stopped as the servants bustled away, all talking in whispers. Because at the end of the hall, his own eyes filled with tears, was Raoul.

* * *

Erik walked slowly up the stairs. When he reached the top, he froze.

Christine was standing at the end of the corridor with none other than Raoul. He watched as the prince put a hand on her shoulder. Christine met Raoul's eyes and said something. Raoul nodded and then caught sight of Erik. Christine looked around and saw her husband.

Erik moved towards her and she went to him.

"Erik… I need to sort things out here."

"I know."

"I'll meet with the court tomorrow and… and try to come up with an arrangement."

"Yes." He didn't feel capable of saying anything helpful.

"Raoul is going to help me. He… he was helping Papa."

Erik glanced at Raoul, who shrugged.

"I was needed here more than I was in Hirlos."

"I see." Erik said, rather at a loss. Christine looked up at him.

"I think we should go and sleep now." She whispered. Erik nodded and then looked at Raoul.

"I'll be there in a moment." He assured her. She disappeared, leaving the two men alone.

Raoul met his eye.

"I know what you're thinking Erik, and it isn't true." He said after a moment. Erik lifted an eyebrow.

"And what might I be thinking?"

"That I'm doing this because I love her." Raoul said. "Because I don't. Not anymore. It's been months, Erik; I don't care for her that way anymore. She is nothing more than a friend to me. As I hope that you still are."

He hadn't seen this coming. Erik blinked and then nodded.

"Of course. I have never ceased being your friend."

"And I'm grateful for that. Goodnight, Erik." Raoul turned and left rather abruptly. Erik watched him go before turning to go to bed.

* * *

Christine met with the court the next morning, in Royal building at the centre of Rymansia. She had been there several times before with her father and was extremely nervous. Erik watched her pacing back and forward, trying to fix her hair.

"I don't know what to say, I haven't spoken to anyone of them for nearly five months! And _none_ of them think that I did the right thing by marrying you, so they'll already be unhappy with me for that! And- for God's sake!"

Her hair had fallen out of the bun she was attempting to put it in. Erik sat her down and began to brush her hair for her.

"Christine, my love, you need to calm down." He said gently, tying her hair back. Christine rubbed her face.

"This… Erik, it isn't _real_. It can't be. We were so happy yesterday morning and now… now Papa is dead and I have to see the court, and everything will have to change." She said. She was tired, Erik saw. Her eyes were ringed by dark shadows and he'd felt her turning restlessly all night.

She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Do you mind me leaving you alone?"

"I'm quite sure I'll keep myself occupied, not being five years of age." Erik said dryly and she smiled.

"I'm sorry; you know I'm just-"

"I know." He said, kissing her.

Now Christine walked through the doors into the main courtroom. Every member of court, male and female, rose to their feet as she walked past. She sat, rather nervously, in the seat that her father had used and looked around. Lord Charlton got to his feet.

"Your Highness."

"Lord Charlton." Christine said.

"On behalf of the court, I offer my deepest sympathies for the loss of your father. He was a great man."

"Thank you." Christine replied, smiling briefly.

There were a few murmurs of sympathy before silence fell again. Lord Charlton's air became rather awkward.

"Your Highness… I'm afraid there is a slight problem."

"Regarding what?"

"The throne. You are the rightful heir but…" He paused and picked up a piece of paper. "There is a… well, a hitch."

He was clearly not keen to tell her exactly what this hitch was. Christine shifted slightly.

"What is it, exactly?"

"Well… as you know, you were intended to marry Prince Raoul. If you had, the problem wouldn't exist but-"

"Lord Charlton, with all due respect, would please just spit it out?" Christine said tiredly.

Lord Charlton nodded and said with a resigned tone,

"It is stated in Rymansian law that the King or Queen must be royally wed, or at the very least married to a nobleperson. If they are not, then they cannot take the crown."

Christine stared at him and then fell back in her chair.

"You mean to tell me that I must choose between my husband and my throne?"

"We have checked it thoroughly and it is definite. Unless you renounce Erik Destler as your spouse, you cannot take the throne." Lord Hawkins said, standing. Christine glanced at him and then reached for the paper that Lord Charlton held.

"May I?"

He passed it to her. She scanned it and then closed her eyes in despair. It was true. Christine looked around at the court.

"I will have to consider this."

"Your highness, you are the sole heir to the throne!" Lord Charlton said, aghast. Christine looked at him coldly.

"I said that I will have to consider it. I will call another meeting when I have made my decision."

And with that, she stood and walked out, looking more regal than she had ever done before.

* * *

Christine sat in the rocking carriage as it travelled back to the castle, still clutching the law in her hand.

This was so unfair. She couldn't make this decision! How was she to decide between her husband and her birthright? The man she loved and the country she adored? She bit her lip, looking out of the window.

"Erik…" She whispered sorrowfully.

**A/N: Sad chapter. I was practically in tears. I hate writing character deaths. Let me know what you think!**

**Lotsa luv **

**Katie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Christine burst into the castle and looked around wildly. Raoul, who had heard her coming, emerged from the living room.

"What has happened?" He asked, seeing her agitated face. She marched over to him.

"Did you know? Raoul, did you know about this?" She waved a piece of paper at him. He blinked at her.

"Know about what?"

She threw the paper at him and paced the entrance hall, pushing her hair out of her face and chewing on her nails. Raoul's eyes widened as he read the paper.

"I don't believe it!"

"Oh, believe it, Raoul. Isn't that a wonderful choice to make? My husband or my country? It's the very fabric that fairy-stories are made of!" Christine gave a cold laugh and then leant against the wall. Raoul read the law again and then looked at her.

"Christine…"

She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair.

"This is too much, Raoul. First I lose Papa and now I have to choose what I must lose next? Does that seem unfair to anyone other than myself?"

"You have to tell Erik."

"How?" Christine cried. "How can I tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

Christine gasped and spun around as Erik emerged from the music room. He looked at her blankly.

"Is everything alright?"

"Tell him, Christine." Raoul said quietly. Christine threw him an annoyed glance but he simply handed her the piece of paper and disappeared. She turned back to Erik and gestured to the library.

* * *

Erik listened in silence as Christine haltingly explained the situation to him. His heart grew cold as he saw that she was unable to meet his eyes.

As she finished, Erik searched desperately for something to say. Something to comfort her. Anything. But not a single thing came to his mind other than that thing that he could not say.

_What will you choose?_

Christine stared at the floor and then let out a heavy breath.

"I should be helping Marie with the funeral plans."

"Christine…" He couldn't help it. She met his eyes fearfully.

"Erik, I can't think about this now."

And she left.

* * *

Christine couldn't find Marie. But she couldn't go back to Erik. Not now.

"Christine?"

She looked over her shoulder and saw Raoul.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes."

"…Have you decided?"

"No, Raoul, I haven't." Christine snapped. "It's taking me a little longer than fifteen minutes to decide which I love more than the other."

Raoul did not apologise, but he had the decency to look a little embarrassed. Christine walked past him into the sitting room and he followed her, closing the door behind him.

"Christine… can't you just change the law?" Raoul asked.

"No, I checked that. Only a reigning monarch can change the law and I can't reign unless I leave Erik. The court would never let me marry him again." She said tiredly.

"Well, why not knight him? He could-"

Christine shook her head.

"It's the same. Only the monarch can do that and I'm not a monarch." She said, rubbing her eyes. Raoul sighed and sank into a chair, trying to think furiously.

"I don't know, Christine. I've been searching for an answer but I think the court is right. There isn't a way around this."

"Then we can't look for a way around it. I'll just have to make a decision." Christine said quietly. Raoul looked at her and she met his eye.

"Raoul, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why…? I mean, after what I did to you… you helped Papa and now you're helping me." She looked rather awkward. Raoul smiled.

"You think that I hate you."

"You don't?"

"No."

"You should!" Christine pointed out. Raoul laughed softly.

"No, Christine. I couldn't hate you. I'll admit… at first, I felt terrible. I was still in love with you. But… well, I realised that you were happy. So I couldn't exactly feel unhappy because of that. Charles asked if I wanted to stay here and help him and I agreed. Philippe didn't want me to, but I wanted to."

He paused.

"They're having a baby, you know."

"What?"

"Yes, Philippe and Sorelli. He's praying that it's a boy, a male heir." Raoul said, smiling vaguely at the thought. "I'll be an uncle. Isn't that an odd thought?"

Christine couldn't help giving a slight smile and then looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

"Are you happy now, Raoul?" She asked. He considered it.

"I suppose I am. At least… I was. Charles was a good man, I learnt a lot from him. I'm rather at a loss now. I'll have to go back to Hirlos."

Christine considered him and he shrugged.

"Anyway, we should be concentrating on your problem."

"Yes, I suppose so." Christine said, but she was distracted. A vague plan was starting to form in her mind.

* * *

Erik paced in the music room, trying to get his head around the situation.

Actually, it wasn't that complicated a situation. It was the fact that he could do nothing about it that he hated.

"Time to be noble once again." He murmured to himself. That was the only solution really. To leave. Then Christine could do what he knew she had to.

"Monsieur Destler?"

He looked up and saw the Giry girl standing by the door. She brought in a tray of tea.

"I thought you might want something to drink."

"Thank you. But I'm leaving." Erik said quietly. She looked at him in astonishment.

"You're leaving? I thought that Chris- the princess was still talking with Prince Raoul."

"Christine is not leaving. I am."

She stared at him. Erik search desperately for her name, but could not recall it. She said,

"You can't! Monsieur, you _can't_ leave. Christine needs you!"

"Actually, Little Giry, I am the last thing that she needs." Erik said quietly. She frowned.

"So you're just going to run away?"

"I was planning on taking a horse, but if you think running might be more effective…"

"You know what I mean! When you left with her, I told them all that you were in love but they didn't believe me! And now you're running off _again_ and I suppose you'll expect me to tell Christine! Well, I won't! For a start no one even believed me last time and secondly, this is _your_ responsibility so you are going to stay here and YOU are going to talk to Christine about this like an adult!"

Erik stared at the ranting girl in astonishment. She glared at him, breathing hard and then suddenly seemed to realise what she had said. Her hand went to her mouth and she mouthed wordlessly.

"Oh! Oh, Monsieur Destler, I didn't… I… oh dear."

"Occasionally, Little Giry, one needs to have some common sense talked into them." Erik said quietly. "You seem to be rather skilled at that."

Meg flushed and was about to speak when the door opened and Madame Giry looked in.

"I heard shouting. Meg, what are you doing?"

Meg, that was it! Erik bowed slightly to Madame Giry.

"Your daughter was assisting me with a decision, Madame Giry. I can assure you that she has been most helpful."

"I see." Madame Giry spotted the tea and looked at Meg. "I suggest you pour Monsieur Destler some tea before it becomes too cold."

"Yes, Mother."

"Is there anything else I can get for you, Monsieur Destler?" Marie said, looking at him. He shook his head and she disappeared.

Meg passed Erik some tea. He didn't particularly want it but having embarrassed the poor girl, he felt slightly obligated to drink. She looked down at her tea, watching the brown liquid swirl around. Uncomfortable silence settled between them.

"She loves you." Meg whispered. Erik looked up at her, but she was still examining her tea. "She needs you now more than ever."

"Meg…"

"Monsieur, she has just lost her father. Prince Raoul and I can do very little for her. You know her better than we do. It's you who has to help her."

Erik sighed and put down the teacup.

"Little Giry, you are a good friend to Christine. But if I stay here I will be nothing but a hindrance to her."

"Oh, stop being so bloody noble!" Meg snapped. Erik ground his teeth but she stood her ground, fuming. "She gave up everything to run away with you! Don't let that be for nothing! If you're going to leave, then you're going to tell her!"

"Who is leaving?" Christine's voice came from the doorway. Erik turned. His wife looked at him curiously, holding a book in one hand. "Who's leaving?"

"…I am." Erik said quietly. Meg groaned and hurried from the room. Christine stood to one side to let her pass and then looked at him.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"Because your place is here." Erik said calmly. "You are the sole heir to the throne. You must take that place and I will not hold you back from that."

Christine closed the door and turned to him.

"Erik, I choose you."

* * *

The words seemed to ring around the music room and Erik closed his eyes in despair.

"Christine-"

"When I was with Papa yesterday, he told me that it was my time to take the throne of Rymansia but only if I wanted it. He told me to do what made me happy." Christine said.

She walked past him to the window and looked out at the land surrounding the castle. Smiling slightly, she lifted her hand and put it to the glass.

"I love my country, Erik. I spent my whole life preparing for this, preparing to be queen." She spoke softly, lovingly, her voice warm. "I learnt everything, all the proper etiquette, the way the country works, what to do in every situation."

She laughed and turned to look at him, still smiling.

"And I don't want any of it! Isn't that bizarre, Erik? All I want is to go back to our house and live there happily ever after. I'm going to do what Papa told me to. I'm going to be happy."

"But what about Rymansia?" Erik asked, unable to digest the shocking information. Christine lifted her head proudly.

"I won't leave my country without a leader. I love it too much. I won't leave until everything is settled and there is someone who can take control properly. And that doesn't mean any of those silly men at the court, either."

"I don't understand… Christine, are you _sure_?" Erik asked.

"Yes! I am! For the first time I am _entirely_ sure about what I'm doing. I know that this is what I want; I know that this is what will make me happy. I know other people won't understand in the least, but we'll be happy and that is all that matters to me."

She spoke so earnestly, so openly. Erik gazed at her. Her smile didn't fade.

"I… who will you leave in charge?" He knew before she answered.

"I'm leaving Raoul. He knows what to do; he will do well in this country."

"Can you do that?" Erik asked. "He's not Rymansian."

Christine laughed.

"The court wanted me to leave you, you know. That's one of the reasons why they're so delighted about this situation. But they didn't cover every path." She flipped open the book she had brought in and showed him a page. "See? If, for any reason, the heir refuses to take the throne, the heir can leave a steward to take charge of the country."

"A steward?"

"Raoul will have as much power as I choose to give him. And I'm giving him everything. He has almost complete power over the court and has all the rights of a reigning monarch."

She snapped the book shut and beamed at him. He could hardly believe what he's hearing.

"You mean… you're…"

"Yes, Erik. I couldn't leave you. I love Rymansia but I'm more than a princess. I should have been born in some peasant's cottage and grown up on farmland." She laughed. "It's the life I'd prefer!"

"Christine, you-"

Christine put a finger to his lips and smiled.

"I've made up my mind, Erik. And there is nothing you can say to change it now."

"I won't." Erik said quietly. "I fear that Little Giry would murder me if I dared."

"Little…? Oh, Meg!" Christine laughed and then slipped her arms around his waist, pressing her face to his chest. "I love you. You do know that, don't you?"

"…Yes. Yes, I do." Erik said quietly.

"Good. I'd better go and inform the court of my decision." She rolled her eyes. "That's sure to be an interesting meeting."

"Would you like me to come?"

"Good heavens, no! They'll skin you alive!" Christine said, in an appalled tone. "No, you pack our things and we can leave as soon as possible. I'll have to announce this to the city, but as soon as that's done we can go home."

She pressed her lips to his briefly before turning to leave. Erik called after her and she turned back.

"Christine… this will make you happy?" He said. Yes, she said it, but he had to make sure.

"No, Erik. You will make me happy. There is a difference, you know." Christine smiled. And then she was gone. Erik sank into a chair and sipped at his tea. He pulled a face.

It was cold.

**A/N: Yeah, some of you guessed what would happen here! Only five chapters left, but they are going to be action-packed and pretty long. I'm got a lot to cram in! **

**I love Meg in this chapter. She's great when she's yelling at people. Especially Erik!**

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The silence in the courtroom was deafening. Christine smiled serenely at them.

"I'm glad you're all taking this so well."

Lord Charlton spluttered.

"Your highness, I must protest!"

"Must you? I fear that you will say nothing to change my mind." Christine said calmly. Lord Charlton went a rather unattractive shade of mauve and Lord Hawkins got to his feet, looking simply furious.

"Your highness, this is _ridiculous_. You are abandoning your country and leaving a foreigner in charge?"

"No. I am leaving my county in the hands of a man who will rule well and fairly."

"But YOU are the princess!" Lord Hawkins half-shouted, his usually composed face seething with anger.

Christine looked at him.

"Yes. Which means that this decision is mine and mine alone. Raoul de Chagny is a good man; he will make a great ruler."

"But he is not Rymansian!" Lord Hawkins spat.

"Making him steward will unite Hirlos and Rymansia as my father wanted it to be. And I want it too. I know that the court is unhappy with my marriage to Erik Destler, but I refuse to discuss that matter."

"And what of us? With a Hirlosian in charge, what need is there for a Rymansian court?" Lord Callin asked. Christine smiled.

"My father handpicked you as his court. He trusted you and I shall as well. You are all free to voice your opinions and each of you holds a great deal of value to Rymansia. I shall ensure that Prince Raoul is aware of that. I don't believe that I need to, though. He would not dream of doing anything without consulting you first."

Several of them were muttering and the noise level grew as they argued among themselves. Christine sighed and sat patiently. She did appreciate them, but good heaven's these people could talk. Eventually Lord Charlton stood again, looking thoroughly disgruntled.

"As you know, your highness, we cannot go against your rule but I _implore_ you to reconsider this decision! There is so much to be gained from your taking the throne!"

"And there is too much to lose."

Christine sighed softly and stood.

"A great deal of you here are married. Many of you, I believe, love your husbands and wives as dearly as you did the day you wed." She said quietly. Several people shifted uncomfortably. "I would not ask any of you to give up your loved ones, although it is well within my power to do so. All I ask in return is that you do not ask me to give up the one I love."

She looked around at them and then closed her eyes briefly before opening them again.

"One cannot have everything out of life. I am well aware of that. So I choose to have what will make my life a better one. Rymansia will be safe. I would not dream of leaving unless I knew that was a fact. As such, I feel confident in leaving. I will explain my actions to my people, of course. And that, I'm afraid, is all that I have to say on the matter."

She sat down and waited for the flood of shouts and arguments. She did not have to wait for long.

* * *

Erik looked across the chessboard at his young opponent. Raoul contemplated the board carefully before moving his knight.

"She should be back by now." Raoul said quietly. Erik had been thinking the same thing. He looked at the chessboard without replying. After a few moments he took one of Raoul's bishops and said,

"I imagine that they are not entirely happy about the decision."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Raoul admitted. "It's a very unusual decision to make."

He paused.

"It is the right one, though." Erik looked at him briefly. His face was set determinedly as he contemplated his next move. "I only hope that I can live up to the portrait she is no doubt painting for the court."

"I am sure that she will do you justice. Perhaps she will understate you, so you may impress them in your own time." Erik said. Raoul gave a short laugh.

"Oh, I hope so. It's a lot of responsibility. I find it hard to believe that she would entrust something so precious to me."

"I don't. You gave us both something far more valuable, all those months ago." Erik said quietly. Raoul looked up at him. Erik met his gaze and took one of his pawns from the chequered surface. Raoul smiled slightly.

"I did what had to be done."

"Although you could have made things very much harder for us both."

"No. I couldn't have. It was obvious, once I thought about it. You two were supposed to be together. I don't think that anything could have stood in the way of that. Not me."

He rolled one of the pawns in his hand, thoughtfully. Erik watched him for a moment and then shifted his knight.

"Checkmate."

* * *

It was another hour before Christine returned to the castle. She joined Erik and Raoul in the living room and rang for a maid.

"Bring some tea please. I feel a strong need for it." She said. The maid disappeared and Christine collapsed into a chair. Erik looked at her in concern.

"What happened?"

"Well… the good news is that the court have _finally_ accepted the fact that Raoul will be steward."

"And what is the bad news?" Raoul asked. Christine groaned.

"They're not happy about it. Not happy at all. I mean, they appreciate that you will rule well, Raoul. But they want a Rymansian in charge. They kept trying to convince me to put one of them in charge instead. Lord Hawkins was being particularly obnoxious."

She rubbed at her eyes.

"It's no matter. The funeral is tomorrow and the day after that I will announce to the people of the city that you will be taking charge, Raoul. I'm sure that they will accept it well. Everyone understands that this will unite Hirlos and Rymansian. It is a strong alliance, everyone will benefit."

"Christine, do you think that this will work?" Raoul asked anxiously. "It's an unusual situation."

"We will make it work." Christine said firmly. "I just… I wish Papa had changed the law. He knew what would happen, that's why he told me to do what would make me happy. But…"

"He fell ill very quickly. It was a matter of days. Even if he'd had time to pass the law, the court wouldn't have allowed it. They wouldn't be able to tell if he was in his right mind, not if he was ill." Raoul explained.

The tea arrived and Christine poured it for the three of them. Erik had remained silent for much of the conversation and she looked at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Now say it with even less certainty." She smiled. Erik sighed lightly.

"I… I feel uncomfortable here. Just a few months ago I was considered the man who kidnapped the beloved princess of Rymansia."

"Erik, those rumours died long ago." Raoul assured him. "Charles saw to that."

"I look forward to our departure." Erik said quietly. "I am not suited to a castle."

"You belong in a stone house in a valley." Christine said firmly. "We both do. And in a few days that is where we shall be. I just hope to make it through tomorrow."

* * *

The funeral.

The funeral. Christine pinned her hair into a sombre bun and smoothed her black skirt. Erik stood behind her and she looked at his reflection in the mirror, meeting his eyes.

"I don't want to do this, Erik."

"I know." He said quietly. She stood and held out her arms.

"Am I presentable?"

"Of course."

She nodded, looked around nervously and then nodded again. She was tense. And no wonder, really. Erik touched his mask, making sure it was in place. He had replaced his white one with a black piece. Christine looked at the clock.

"I suppose… we should go."

"Yes." He took her hand and kissed it softly. She pressed her lips to his cheek and he whispered, "I will be there beside you. The whole time."

"I know." She murmured, closing her eyes as she hugged him tightly. "I know."

* * *

The crowds gathered outside the cathedral all spoke in whispers. The weather was grey, befitting the mood of the day. The sea of black stood as the members of court entered the cathedral. The royal carriage approached and they all fell silent as it came to a stop. The door opened and Erik Destler emerged. Everyone watched curiously, eying the man they had heard so much about. And then Princess Christine stepped from the carriage. Erik Destler offered his arm and she took it. They walked slowly to the cathedral doors. The princess' face was set blankly, but intense sorrow emanated from her eyes.

Christine and Erik sat at the front of the church during the funeral. Raoul was sat on the opposite pew, with Philippe and Sorelli. Christine hadn't had a chance to greet them, they had only just arrived.

Christine's eyes were fixed on the grand coffin, laden with beautiful flowers. She almost didn't notice when the priest stepped down, her signal to go up to the front and do her part. She stood in front of them all and had to lick her dry lips before beginning.

"God the Father, we commit to you the spirit of Charles Daae. To the almighty King, we send the soul of our human King. Keep him…" Her voice wavered but she pushed on. "Keep him safe and protected until we may join you in Heaven. Amen."

The last word echoed around the church as they all repeated it. Christine swallowed hard as music began, the chords of the Requiem filling her head. Softly she began to sing, her voice growing clearer as the song went on.

_Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu,  
Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu,  
Qui tollis peccata mundi;  
Dona eis requiem,  
Dona eis requiem._

_Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei,  
Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei,  
Qui tollis peccata mundi;  
Dona eis requiem,  
Dona eis requiem.  
Sempiternam, sempiternam requiem._

Several members of the court looked at each other in amazement. They had never heard their princess sing before! What a _voice_… the tones of an angel, surely.

Erik watched her proudly. Her sweet voice sounded clearly through his mind and he knew that everyone was impressed. The final notes of the song died away and she moved forward. She bent to kiss the lid of the coffin before returning to her seat, tears running silently down her cheeks.

Slowly the court moved to walk past the coffin and pay their last respects. Erik and Christine stood to one side. Christine couldn't bear to watch anymore. She pressed her face against Erik's chest and sobbed quietly. Erik put his arms about her, watching the crowds pass. Some cast the pair curious or pitying glances.

Christine couldn't think. She could hardly breathe. Her Papa was in that box, the coffin that was being carried out of the doors to the Castle, where it would be buried with all the past rulers of Rymansia. Her dear, darling Papa who was so kind and sweet and gentle, who used to play the violin for her, who had surprised her on her fifth birthday with her first piano.

And now he was gone.

* * *

The congregation began to file out, all talking in whispers, dabbing at their eyes with handkerchiefs. Christine sat on the front pew, nodding silently as people murmured their sympathies. The cathedral emptied and still Christine sat with her hands clasped tightly. Erik touched her shoulder.

"Christine…"

She looked up at him and he said quietly,

"We should return to the castle."

"Yes. Yes, I'm coming." She whispered weakly. Slowly she got to her feet and looked up at him. A lock of hair had loosened from her bun, falling over her face. Erik pushed it back and she closed her eyes, leaning against him.

"I want to go home, Erik."

"Soon. We can, so soon."

"But not yet. Not yet. I have to… Rymansia must be looked after first."

She looked at him determinedly.

"Rymansia first."

* * *

Philippe and Sorelli were talking quietly with Raoul when they got back to the castle. Philippe embraced Christine.

"My sympathies, Christine."

"Thank you, Philippe. And I hear that I should offer you both congratulations." She said, glancing at Sorelli who flushed and smiled.

Philippe looked at Erik. After a moment of hesitation they shook hands.

"Will you be staying the night?" Christine asked.

"No, we must return to Hirlos soon. Raoul has explained everything to us." Philippe said.

"I'm making my announcement tomorrow. And then Erik and I will be returning to the Southlands." Christine explained.

"So soon?" Sorelli said.

"I can't stay here. It is… it is too hard. I want to go home." Christine said. "To me, the Southlands are my home."

* * *

The announcement was made in the city centre. A small dais had been set up and at midday, the crowds parted excitedly as the carriage arrived. No one knew what this was announcement was about and all were curious.

Princess Christine stepped onto the dais and signalled for silence. After a moment she started to talk in a loud, clear voice.

"Thank you for coming here today. I have an announcement to make that will greatly affect the future of Rymansia and felt that it was my duty to tell you this myself."

She paused.

"After my father's death, I discovered that there is a law in Rymansia that forbids the monarch to be married to anyone other than a person of noble blood. As you all know, five months ago I was secretly married to Erik Destler, a man who is not royal or of noble heritage."

The crowds muttered amongst themselves. Christine swallowed hard.

"I was told that I had to decide between taking the throne of Rymansia or my marriage to Erik Destler. I have chosen my husband."

Utter uproar. Shouts and gasps. Christine waited for silence before continuing.

"The court has tried to convince me otherwise but this is my choice. Before my father died he told me that I must do what made me happy. And I am going to honour his wishes. But I will not leave my country in the lurch."

They watched her expectantly. Christine looked down, took a breath and then looked up again.

"I love Rymansia. Please do not think for even one moment that I do not. This country is so dear to my heart. I have had to choose someone to rule over Rymansia and I have chosen someone who will make this country great, who will rule fairly and with a good hand. I have chosen Raoul de Chagny to be steward of Rymansia."

In the stunned silence, Christine hurried to keep talking.

"This decision ensures the unity of Rymansia and Hirlos, the way my father wanted it to be. Prince Raoul is a fine man and will do a lot of good for this country. I hope… I hope that you can forgive me for my selfishness. I pray that some of you know what it is like to love someone too much to give them up for any price."

She paused and then smiled at the crowd of her people.

"Thank you for understanding how hard a decision this has been for me to make."

The silence broke as someone applauded slowly. More people joined in until the whole crowd was clapping. Christine smiled and signalled to the carriage. She would return to the castle, where Erik was waiting with their things.

And then they would go home.

**A/N: This was an _unbelievably _hard chapter to finish and I'm not really satisfied. It seems to repetitive and blah. But I just couldn't do anything more to it, it was horrible. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

**Here's the translation to the requiem. **

Lord, have mercy,  
Lord, have mercy,  
You who take away the sins of the world;  
Grant them peace,  
Grant them peace.

Lamb of God, Lamb of God,  
Lamb of God, Lamb of God,  
You who take away the sins of the world;  
Grant them peace,  
Grant them peace.  
Peace everlasting, everlasting.

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Christine kneaded the dough steadily. There was a trick to this that she had managed to pick up. You just kept at it, you didn't stop for anything. Just keep pushing and rolling the dough until it was ready to leave so the yeast could rise. And remembering to take it out of the oven in time usually helped as well.

Something caught her attention from the kitchen window and she smiled out at the sunny garden, where Erik was walking slowly around the edge as though searching for something. He paused by a large bush and then moved on. Christine watched closely, her hands still kneading the dough.

Erik stopped, looking down into a bush. And then something burst out of the bush. His hands caught it and swung it around, placing it on the ground. Christine laughed as their daughter screeched with delight. Erik lifted her, carrying her towards the house. Christine put the dough into a bowl, covered it with cloth and left it on the mantelpiece to rise as the pair entered the house.

"Did you have fun?" She asked. Erik looked at the girl in his arms.

"I think we did, didn't we, Serenity?"

"We played hiding!" Serenity giggled. Christine smiled.

"Now it's time to play washing for dinner. Go and scrub your hands."

"Yes Mama!"

She scampered off, her black hair flying everywhere. Erik kissed Christine, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Should I scrub my hands too?"

"You certainly should. Go and help her or she'll get covered in water again." He kissed her again and then went to the sink to help Serenity. Christine ladled chicken stew into bowls, putting them on the kitchen table.

Erik and Serenity sat down and Christine joined them. As they ate, Serenity chatted noisily about how fun the game had been.

"And I thought that Papa wouldn't find me in that bush, but he did!"

"That's because your Papa is a very clever man." Christine smiled and Serenity nodded, slurping her stew noisily. Erik looked at Christine.

"Do we need to go to town tomorrow?"

"I think we can leave it another day. But Serenity's going to need new clothes soon, she's growing so quickly!"

"That's because I'm four now and then soon I will be five and then six and then I'll nearly be a grown up." Serenity said wisely. Christine smiled and Erik said,

"We can take her next time we go to the town and get her measured."

"Like on the wall?" Serenity asked, looking across the kitchen at the wall that had several notches in it, showing her growth. Christine nodded.

"But they won't measure you on a wall, darling."

"Perhaps they should. Then they can see how much I've grown!"

Christine laughed and swallowed some stew.

"After dinner can we play hiding again?" Serenity asked Erik. He shook his head.

"After dinner you're going to get ready for bed. And then Mama and I will read you some more of your story."

Serenity considered this and deemed it a suitable substitute for hiding. She drank some of her milk and concentrated on her stew whilst Erik and Christine discussed what they needed from the town.

"More paper certainly." Erik said.

"You use it up so quickly!"

"I feel very inspired to compose." He smirked and Christine smiled, sipping her drink.

* * *

"But _why_ did they kill the dragon?" Serenity demanded as Ayesha clawed a nest out of the blankets beside her.

"Because it kidnapped the princess." Erik said and Christine rolled her eyes.

"Maybe she wanted to be kidnapped."

"She didn't."

"Couldn't they just ask the dragon to give the princess back?"

"They could have but they didn't."

"But-"

"I think that's enough story time for tonight." Christine interrupted. "Time for you to go to sleep, little Serenity."

Serenity shuffled down under her blankets, reaching for her rag doll. Erik kissed her forehead and stood so Christine could embrace her, stroking Ayesha, who purred. Blowing out the candle, they left the room and went to their own chamber.

Erik pulled Christine into a kiss and she smiled.

"You look extraordinarily beautiful tonight." Erik said. Christine lifted an eyebrow.

"Do I?"

"Yes. Although you always look beautiful."

"You're such a charmer."

"So you've said before." Erik smirked. Christine pulled out of his arms, still smiling as she pulled the pins from her hair. Erik pulled his shirt off, placing the clothes on an empty chair.

Five years. Five long, happy years. They had been so fortunate in those years. Never had they gone hungry, never had they suffered. And now they had their daughter, truly the most beautiful child that existed. Of course every parent thinks that of their children. But Serenity was an extremely lovely girl, with jet black hair and green eyes. She was the spitting image of her father. Apart from the ravishment of his right side.

Christine sat in bed whilst Erik washed his face. She closed the book she had been glancing through as her husband climbed into their bed and she said,

"I really don't think we should read her those stories anymore. I don't want her believing all those ridiculous things about princesses."

"She's four years old, Christine." Erik reminded her. "I don't think she's particularly worried about politically correct views on royalty."

"I suppose so." Christine admitted, shuffling down to lie under the blankets. Erik ran a hand through her soft hair.

"Besides… she doesn't know that she almost was a princess. Think how much it would confuse her."

"You're right, as usual. Don't you ever tire of being right all the time?"

"No." Erik said, closing his eyes.

They fell asleep quickly, their dreams filled with each other. They didn't and couldn't know that miles away someone lay broken and bleeding on a stone floor. They didn't know that actions had been set in motion in the country of Rymansia that were destined to tear them apart once more.

* * *

Erik, Christine and Serenity were returning from the town next day. It was a warm summery day and Serenity was chattering cheerfully about their visit to town and what they had done. As the carriage pulled around the side of the house, Christine felt her heart leap into her mouth.

A Rymansian carriage was in the courtyard. Erik stopped the carriage as Serenity looked curiously at the strange vehicle. Christine climbed down and then gasped as Lord Callin stumbled out from the carriage. His face was coated with dried blood and one arm hung uselessly at his side. When he caught sight of her however, he dropped to one knee.

"Your highness!"

"Lord Callin!" Christine cried, going to help. "Erik, help me get him inside."

Erik lifted the weak man and half-carried him into the house. Christine followed, Serenity scampering ahead to take a closer look at this strange man. Christine took a bowl of water and a cloth, wiping away the blood whilst Erik examined the arm.

"Broken."

"Can you do something?" Christine asked.

"I can put it into a splint." Erik said, starting to prepare one. Serenity hovered in the doorway and Lord Callin's eye fell on her. He smiled weakly.

"You have a child, your highness?"

Christine smiled, rinsing the cloth. She held out her hand to Serenity, who approached cautiously.

"This is Lord Callin. He is an old friend of mine. This is our daughter, Serenity." Serenity smiled at Callin.

"Hello!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Serenity." Callin smiled. "How old are you?"

"Four years old. But soon I will be five." Serenity said proudly. Callin smiled and then grunted as Erik moved his arm.

"Your highness, I must speak with you."

"Callin, what happened to you?" Christine asked. Callin met her eye and she saw fear there.

"Rymansia, princess… You must return."

"What has happened?" Erik asked.

"Rebellion. A large band of criminals has risen up from the outlands of Rymansia, with Lord Hawkins leading them. It's chaos, your highness."

"What of Raoul de Chagny?" Christine asked quickly. Callin shook his head.

"Missing. Many presume that he is dead."

"No!" Christine gasped.

Lord Callin grasped her hand tightly.

"You must return. He has the court kept under guard at the courthouse. But if you go back he cannot take the throne."

"Don't be a fool. She can't go back! Hawkins will kill her!" Erik snapped.

"No. He can't. He can only take the throne properly if he has the true heir. If she goes back and tells him that you are dead, she can take the throne. The royal guard have abandoned the castle; they are hiding in the town. If we can find them, the princess will be able to take back the throne."

Christine stared at him. He met her eyes and whispered hoarsely,

"You are the only one who can save Rymansia from him now." Christine looked away from him, her eyes coming to a rest on Serenity and Erik, who were watching her. Serenity with a puzzled expression and Erik with a guarded one.

"…I'll go back."

"Christine!" Erik said angrily. Christine stood and looked at him.

"I have to, Erik! It's my country! I have to go back and protect it from him!"

"You _can't_ take the throne!"

"If they believe that you are dead, they will have no choice. It's only a lie, Erik. It's not true!" Christine said. She misunderstood the cause for his anger.

"Don't you have any idea of the danger you will be in?" Erik snapped.

"Of course I do!"

"Then don't go! Contact Philippe, he can send soldiers!"

"People will die, Erik! And that will be my fault!" Christine said angrily. "I don't have a choice!"

"You _always_ have a choice, Christine!"

Serenity burst into tears. She'd never heard her parents shout before. As one Erik and Christine went to embrace her. Callin watched as the three of them huddled together. Christine kissed Serenity's hair and then looked at her husband.

"Erik…"

"I know. You have to go." He said quietly. "But I'm coming with you."

"You can't. I'll be powerless if you come. Besides… you have to look after Serenity and Callin. And send word to Philippe. Ask him to send reinforcements. If I leave now I can be there by dawn tomorrow."

She clasped his hand.

"It won't be for long, Erik."

"It'll always be too long." He said quietly. Serenity sniffled and Christine hugged her impulsively.

"Don't be upset, sweetheart."

"Are you going away?"

"Just for a little while."

"I want to go."

"No, Serenity. You're going to stay here with Papa and Lord Callin."

Christine looked at her husband. He took Serenity into his arms and she kissed them both before looking at Callin.

"Where can I find Piangi?"

"I believe he was hiding at an inn called _The Heron's Nest_. He may have moved on but you might be able to find someone to help you there. Princess Christine, Hawkins is dangerous. But without his men, he is nothing."

Christine nodded and turned to leave.

* * *

His eyes cracked open. At least, one of them did. The other was so swollen he couldn't see through it at all. His throat was parched and every inch of him felt as thought it had been beaten to within an inch of his life.

He almost wanted that final inch to come, for the eternal darkness to swallow him.

And only one thought ran through his mind – He had failed Christine and Erik.

* * *

The barman at _The Heron's Nest_ had only been open for a couple of hours before the room was half full. Very few of the people were drinking. It was simply that in times like these nobody wanted to be alone. Strength in numbers, that sort of thing. He did not allow any of Hawkins' men in. Not that any of them WOULD come here. They went to higher class places. _The Heron's Nest_ held no interest for them.

A group of women sat at one end of the bar, children playing nearby. The men were all talking quietly about the rebellion and what could be done. Their answer was 'not a lot'. The barman was putting clean glasses under the counter when the door opened again and a hooded figure entered. Everyone watched as the figure approached the bar and gestured for the barman. He went to him or her and said guardedly,

"Yes? May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Ubaldo Piangi." The figure said quietly. Female.

"And why might that be?" The barman asked icily.

The hood lowered and the barman found himself staring straight into the face of Christine Daae.

"Because I require his services." She said calmly. The bar went completely silent. Christine looked around and said so they could all hear, "I assume that you know who I am. I have come here to claim my throne back from Lord Hawkins and I must find Raoul de Chagny. But I can't do this alone. I need Captain Piangi and the royal guard. If anyone can help me find them…"

All at once everyone began to talk. Christine stepped back at the sudden noise and the barman said quickly,

"He's hiding in the cellar, with most of the guards. Hawkins is looking out for him so he's been hiding here. I'll take you down to him."

The door burst open and young man fell in, panting.

"Rebels! They're coming! They're searching for troublemakers!"

"Quick! You must hide!" The barman said. Christine ducked under the bar and he pulled opened a trapdoor. "Down here."

Christine slipped down the steps, pulling her hood over her head. The door slammed shut and she trembled, listening as the bar fell silent and the door opened again. She heard footsteps and mumbling voices. She tried to listen but she couldn't hear anything other than muffled talking. She could recognise the barman's voice, his gravelly tones rumbling through the floor. Christine twisted her hands in her lap and waited tensely, sat at the top of the steps.

After what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than a few minutes the door closed and the trapdoor lifted. Christine blinked in the brightness and then took the barman's offered hand. He pulled her up into the bar, where all the customers were watching her excitedly. She looked around and then turned to the barman.

"I need you to tell me everything that you know."

"Yes, but… but what can you do? You said that you couldn't take the throne if you were married to Destler." One of the men said. Christine sighed.

"I need to make Hawkins believe that Erik is dead. I'll be free to take the throne that way and once he's overthrown I'll sort something out. But I have to know what happened."

* * *

Ubaldo Piangi sat in the cellar, reading by the light of a candle stub. The fifty or so men he had with him were either sleeping or playing cards.

Piangi knew that he could beat Hawkins, if he found the rest of his men. But to attack now would mean that they would never find Raoul de Chagny and the fight would also cost him the lives of too many men. Piangi sighed and closed his book, rubbing his eyes. He didn't know what to do. Was it worth fighting? What was he even fighting for now? For Carlotta? Why fight for the dead? They would not appreciate it. His deceased wife and unborn child would not know that he was fighting.

"Someone's coming!" The lookout hissed. The candles went out, snuffed by fingers as they waited tensely. The door opened and the barman looked down at them. Piangi stood.

"Is something wrong?"

"Got a visitor for you." The barman grinned. He moved aside and Piangi's jaw dropped as he saw Christine. She hadn't changed much in the last five years. Her face was a little more mature but still as sweet as it had ever been. Only now it was filled with a determination he had never seen in the young princess.

"Princess Christine!"

"Piangi!" She rushed forward, smiling. "Thank heavens you're safe!"

"What on earth are you doing here?" He said.

"Rymansia is still my country. With Raoul missing, I am the one responsible for it. And I will not allow that despicable excuse for a man to destroy it."

"You wish to fight?" Piangi asked. Christine nodded.

"If you are able."

"I will be. I will need some time to gather my men."

"Do so as soon as possible. I need to get into the court building, all the power is there. With the court with me, we'll have a strong position with which to take on Hawkins.

Piangi blinked. This manner was so… unexpected. Christine continued.

"Do you know where the troops are?"

"Some are in other inns. But I can't account for every soldier."

"Have they joined…?"

"No." He was confident in that at least. "None of them would have joined Hawkins."

"He's at the castle?" Christine asked. Piangi nodded. She rubbed her forehead, thinking quickly.

"We have to… _lure_ him out. Get him to the court."

"If the royal guard goes storming in, you can guarantee that Hawkins and his men will come running." Piangi said.

"Good, I'll come too."

"No!" Piangi objected.

"I have to. Hawkins is mine; he'll know where Raoul de Chagny is." Christine said firmly. She looked around at the attentive soldiers and nodded. "You take care of the rebels. Hawkins is mine."

* * *

Atherton Hawkins was extremely satisfied. Why shouldn't he be? He had power over one of the most powerful countries in existence. He sipped at some extremely pleasant wine and settled back comfortably in his chair.

There were a few things that troubled him. The disappearance of Marie Giry and her daughter, for one. They had not been in the castle when he had arrived and that troubled him. The Giry woman was trouble. The other thing was the matter of Lord Callin. Of course, after the beating he'd received he couldn't have gone far.

No, Atherton was pleased with his success. He drank some more wine and smirked to himself.

He was unaware that his happy little existence was about to be torn apart.

* * *

Lord Charlton shouted for attention above the din of the court.

"Arguing among ourselves will not help the situation!" He said angrily.

"And what exactly do you suggest we do?" Someone shouted.

"I don't know, but-" His voice was drowned out again.

And then they all fell silent as a shout came from the entrance hall, where Hawkins' rebels were keeping guard. The door flew open and a mass of red-clad soldiers flooded the room. Most of the court leapt back as Rebels and Royal Guards fought, the shouts and clashes of swords filling the air.

Charlton watched in amazement as Ubaldo Piangi slashed through the rebels. Man after man fell beneath him, to be tied and pushed to one side. What the hell was this? Did Piangi really think that he could win?

Apparently he could. For Piangi looked across at him and bowed slightly, with a smile, before turning back to the battle.

* * *

Hawkins couldn't believe what he was seeing as he stumbled into the courtroom. The Royal Guard and his own men battling it out in the main hall, blood splattered on the floor and about half of his rebels tied up on the ground. Someone shouted and Piangi looked over at Hawkins. Atherton took a step back.

And then he froze as a cold blade pressed into his neck. Hawkins' eyes widened as his attacker stepped into his eye line. A beautiful woman, no older than twenty-five, with dark curly hair and dark eyes set in a porcelain face. She smiled serenely at him.

"Hello Hawkins." She said calmly. He swallowed hard.

"Christine Daae." He hissed.

"_Princess_ Christine Daae, in case you've forgotten. I suggest you call your men off before Piangi slaughters them all." She said, without taking her eyes off him. Hawkins shouted for the rebels to fall back.

Within the space of a minute every fighter in the room was staring at the pair in the doorway. Hawkins looked at Christine who glared back, pride and anger in her face,

"Now then, Hawkins… where is Raoul de Chagny?"

On the other side of the city, Meg Giry looked up as there was a knock on the door. Her mother was busy so she stood and crossed to the door. Pulling it open, she gasped as she came face to face with a white mask.

**A/N: I am SO sorry about how long you had to wait for this. I've been so busy this last week, I've been travelling all over the country and I've been exhausted. But it's finally here, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Lotsa luv**

**Katie**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

With Hawkins being interrogated by Piangi, Christine looked around the court room. They were all staring at her as if she were some kind of mirage. She walked swiftly to the seat at the head of the room and looked around at them all, smiling slightly.

"I'm glad to see you all again. Now, let's have a little talk about how a rebellion rose up and the steward of my country has gone missing. Would anyone care to explain?"

Lord Charlton stood.

"Your highness, it was completely unexpected. We were summoned for a court meeting and Hawkins arrived with his men, told us that Prince Raoul had been disposed off and said that he was in charge. But… how did you come to hear of this?"

"Lord Callin found his way to my home." She said. "It is urgent that I find Raoul. Philippe de Chagny is sending men to help get rid of any remaining rebels and hopefully clear up Rymansia."

"Your highness, will you be staying with us?" Another lord asked, rising.

Christine hesitated.

"Only as long as it takes. It has been made quite clear that I cannot take the throne and it would be quite impossible to leave my husband, especially now that we have a child." There was an outburst of gasps and talking. Christine lifted her hand. "Yes, we have a child. A daughter of four years. But if we could return to the subject of Rymansia…"

* * *

_Erik looked up as something caught his eye. Serenity was scrambling along the floor. She'd learnt to crawl recently and hadn't stopped since. He peered under the piano and saw her coming towards him. She smiled, a few tiny pearl teeth showing. He held out his hands and she shuffled towards him, laughing._

_

* * *

_

Raoul came into painful consciousness once again. He looked around the cellar and then closed his eyes. There were no rebels. There had been until now. He was grateful for their absence; it would provide him with some time to recover from their last beating. One of his legs was clearly broken and he could barely breathe. A small pool of blood was gathering beneath him.

_Somebody… somebody help me…_

_

* * *

_

_"Christine, where is Serenity?" Erik said, looking around the kitchen door. Christine stared at him._

_"I thought she was with you."_

_"No, I've been in the library."_

_"But… but I heard the piano not a moment ago." They stared at each other and then both rushed to the music room. Serenity was perched on the seat, randomly pushing keys and smiling at the pretty sounds she could make._

_

* * *

_

"Christine is here? In Rymansia?" Meg said in disbelief as she poured tea for Erik. He nodded.

"She told me not to come, but I had to. She won't be safe and if she gets hurt, I will be here to protect her. Why aren't you in the castle?"

"We left before Hawkins took over. He and my mother… they do not get on well. But Monsieur Destler, Christine will be in danger if she stays here."

"I am aware of that, Little Giry. But I need to find Raoul de Chagny before I do anything. I trust Christine to take care of herself, especially if she is with Ubaldo Piangi." Erik said.

The door to the house flew open and Marie Giry burst in. She stopped short at the sight of the masked man sat at the table and the young child who was under the table, playing with a doll.

"Good Heavens!"

"Mama, Christine is in Rymansia!" Meg burst out.

"I know, Marguerite. I have just heard it from one of the Royal Guard. She is in the court house, Piangi has Hawkins. But there is still fighting going on." Marie said, recovering almost instantly. Erik stood.

"Do you know where Raoul is?"

"No, Monsieur. At least…" She hesitated and then closed the door behind her. "I have heard rumours that he may be in the abandoned outpost. I cannot vouch for that though."

"An outpost? Where is it?"

"At the outskirts." Marie said. "You have to travel to the far west of the city to find it. But… he is probably dead by now, Monsieur."

"That may be so, but I cannot risk the chance that he is alive." Erik said. He looked down at the girl under the table. "Serenity."

She crawled out and smiled up at him.

"Yes, Papa?"

"I'm going out for a short while. You will be staying here with Marie. I assume that is alright?" He looked at Marie who nodded and looked closely at the girl.

"This is…?"

"Serenity, our daughter." Erik said. He embraced her tightly, pressing his lips to her forehead before standing and going to the door. Serenity looked up at Marie and Meg dubiously. Marie smiled and knelt before her.

"Hello Serenity. My name is Marie. I used to know your Mama, when she was a little girl."

"Mama was a little girl?" She seemed quite surprised by the fact.

"Yes, she was. Now, let's clean you up and see if we can't find you something to eat." Marie said, taking Serenity by the hand.

_I swear to God, Erik and Christine. If you leave this girl an orphan I will personally see to it that you are both sent to hell!_

_

* * *

_

_"Mama! Papa!" They stirred awake and looked blearily at the child bouncing on the bed._

_"What is it, Serenity?"_

_"Snowing! It's snowing!"_

_"How charming. It's also four o' clock in the morning." Erik mumbled. Christine climbed out of bed and crossed to the window. Looking outside she smiled at the steadily thickening blanket that was softly settling over the land. Serenity caught her hand._

_"Can we play, Mama?"_

_"Not now. But after breakfast we'll wrap up and play in the snow."_

_"Want to play NOW!"_

_"Now you're going back to bed, young lady." Christine said firmly. Serenity screeched and dashed across to the bed, scrambling under the covers. Erik blinked down at her and Christine shrugged._

_"I didn't clarify whose bed."_

_"Oh, leave her." Erik said sleepily. Christine smiled and climbed back into bed, the warm little figure of Serenity between her parents, already dozing off._

_

* * *

_

"He isn't talking." Piangi told Christine. It was several hours after Hawkins' arrest and she was now at the castle, trying to clear up the mess that Hawkins had made of her country. She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Give it another try. If he still doesn't tell us anything, get some men searching. Start with his home, see if we can find any hints as to where Raoul might be."

"Yes, your highness. Also, the troops of Hirlos will be here by sundown."

"Good. Settle them in the guard dormitories, get anything you need from the castle to accommodate them." Christine said. Piangi saluted and left.

Christine turned back to the desk, trying to decide what was most urgent. Several buildings needed repairing, the physicians were ploughed under with injured citizens and half of the city was deserted with no sign of where the inhabitants had gone.

She sighed heavily. She wanted to be with Erik and Serenity and as long as Rymansia was still disrupted like this, she couldn't. Hawkins had better talk or she'd go down there and beat it out of him herself.

* * *

_"Did Sleeping Beauty wake up?" Serenity asked Erik, looking closely at a picture of the princess. Erik nodded._

_"Yes, when the prince kissed her."_

_"Oh. Doesn't she have a Mama to wake her up?"_

_"Her Mama couldn't wake her, because of the spell. Only the prince could wake her."_

_"Oh."_

_Serenity contemplated the situation._

_"I don't think princesses are very fun. They just sleep a lot."_

_

* * *

_

Raoul heard the door creak open. Harsh light hit his eyes and he closed them in agony as a dark figure stepped into the room. What more could they do to him? Would they finally grant him the mercy of death?

But instead of inflicting more pain on him, the figure knelt. Raoul peered at him and as his eyes accustomed to the light, he recognised the white mask.

"Erik…"

"Don't talk." Erik said, examining the injuries. Of which there were many. He stood. "Lean against me. I'm going to untie you."

He shifted Raoul so he had an arm around his neck before untying the ropes. Raoul's wrists were rubbed raw, the skin red and sore. Almost as soon as he was free of the ropes, Raoul fell against Erik, who only just managed to support him.

"I don't… Hawkins… you have to stop Hawkins…" Raoul said hoarsely.

"He's been taken care of. You just concentrate on getting out of here in one piece. Now stop talking."

Once outside, Erik considered the best way to transport Raoul to the castle. He had only brought one horse, not knowing what he would find. Now he considered Raoul. He suspected that many of the injuries were only flesh wounds. The broken leg, on the other hand, would need taking care of. Erik could deal with simple breaks but this looked as if it were snapped in at least two places.

"I'm going to put you on the horse and then lead you back into the city."

With a considerably amount of effort, he heaved Raoul onto the horse's back. Raoul gritted his teeth in agony and Erik took the reins, leading the horse back towards the city, using the outline of the castle as his guide. But first he would need to collect his daughter.

* * *

_Erik stared at his daughter. If it WAS his daughter beneath all that dirt._

_"Serenity Destler, what in heaven's name have you been doing?"_

_"Just playing."_

_"In mud?"_

_"I was digging." Serenity said proudly. That did not bode well. Erik steadied himself._

_"Digging what, Serenity?"_

_"For flowers. Mama said she was going to plant flowers, so I dug her a hole to put them in."_

_Erik risked going to the kitchen window. He winced at the sight of Christine's cherished flowerbed. _

_"Serenity, you and I are going to have to talk about gardening one of these days." He said, rolling up his sleeves and heading to the backdoor. Serenity followed delightedly at the prospect at more digging._

_

* * *

_

Christine looked out of the window. It was nearing evening now. She should have been settling Serenity down for bed, reading her some more of the story, singing her a lullaby. She should be going downstairs to sit with Erik in the living room, to talk quietly and lovingly about everything and nothing, living without a care in the world.

She fought back tears. This wasn't _fair_! She had given this up. She had made her choice; she had chosen to leave Rymansia. Why was she being forced into this again?

* * *

_"Mama!"_

_Christine smiled, hugging the two year old Serenity._

_"Yes, darling?"_

_"'Yesha is bad cat." Serenity pouted. Christine smiled._

_"Ayesha is a lovely cat."_

_"Scratched." Serenity said, pointing to a tiny scratch on her hand. Christine sighed._

_"Why did she scratch you?"_

_"Pulled tail."_

_"Well, of course she'll scratch you if you pull her tail! It hurts her." _

_Serenity's pout grew considerably and Christine smiled._

_"Oh, don't sulk, sweetheart. Why don't you help me make a cake for Papa?"_

_

* * *

_

A single tear escaped and she hastily wiped it away for fear that someone should see. That would not do at all. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, composing herself. Which was lucky, as there was a knock at the study door.

"Come in." She called and a servant entered, looking excited.

"Your highness! He's here!"

"Who is here?" Christine asked tiredly.

"Raoul de Chagny and… and your husband." The servant breathed, delighted at being able to break this news.

Christine stared at her blankly for a moment and then pushed past, running to the entrance hall. Standing in the doorway were three people, watched curiously by most of the servants of the castle. Erik, holding up an unsteady and bleeding Raoul and the small figure of Serenity who instantly ran at Christine.

"Mama!"

Christine caught Serenity, lifting her up as several servants gasped and began to whisper amongst themselves. She moved forwards and covered her mouth in horror at the sight of Raoul. She instantly turned to a servant.

"Fetch Firmin immediately! Erik, take him to the living room for now." She helped him carry Raoul and they sat him on the sofa. Christine looked at her husband.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"Did you really think that I would allow you to go running off with no assistance?" Erik asked sceptically. Christine lifted an eyebrow.

"I can tell you exactly what I think of it later. For now, let's get Raoul cleaned up."

Firmin arrived a few minutes later.

"My God!" He said, appalled at the state Raoul was. He looked at Erik and Christine, "Excuse us, please. It will be hard enough to fix this without an audience."

The Destler family left the living room and Christine instantly turned to Erik, slipping her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you're here…"

"But you just said-"

"I know. But I'm glad nonetheless." She smiled and then looked down at Serenity. She was sucking her thumb, watching her parents silently. Christine hugged her daughter tightly and Serenity sighed, but put up with it. Parents were often like this, they always needed hugging.

Christine looked back to Erik.

"Let's go to the study, I'll order some food and drinks."

"Mama, is this a castle?" Serenity asked curiously.

"Yes, it is."

"Like in Sleeping Beauty?"

"I… well, it is a little."

"Is there a princess here?"

"Serenity, why don't you have some milk and we'll tell you all about the castle?" Erik suggested, guiding her away. Christine thanked him silently and turned to a waiting servant.

"Some refreshments in the study please. And would you make sure that there's a spare room for my daughter?"

"Yes, your highness. Shall I inform the court that Prince Raoul has been found?"

"Yes and Captain Piangi."

She followed Erik and Serenity to the study, where she found Erik trying to explain to Serenity the Rymansian law and making it needlessly complicated. Serenity was clearly trying to follow his explanation.

"Uh… Christine, would you help?" He said. She smiled.

"Oh, but I'm having so much fun watching you try to explain."

"Christine." He said irritably.

"Fine." She sat down and pulled Serenity onto her lap. "Serenity, I'm a princess."

"Like Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yes. But I didn't want to be a princess so Papa and I went away."

"Are you a princess again now?" Serenity asked.

"For a little while. But soon we'll go home and then I won't be a princess anymore."

Serenity nodded and looked at Erik.

"Is Papa a prince?"

"Certainly not." Erik huffed and Christine laughed.

"No, Papa isn't a prince. Because princesses don't always marry princes."

"They do in stories." Serenity pointed out. Christine eyed Erik.

"See? I _knew_ it was a bad idea to read her those!"

The door opened and a maid entered, carrying a large tray of cakes and tea. Serenity smiled at the maid who blinked at her in surprise.

"Is that a princess too?" Serenity asked Christine. The maid laughed and then clamped a hand over her mouth. Christine smiled at her.

"No, Serenity, she isn't a princess."

"Excuse me, your highness. Firmin is asking for you." Another servant appeared. Christine set Serenity onto the sofa and followed him out.

Firmin was by the living room door.

"Your highness. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"And you, Firmin. How is he?" Christine asked concernedly.

"His leg is badly broken. I will set that shortly. Much of the damage will heal by itself, scratches and bruises, and so on. He'll be a terrible sight for a few weeks but he's a strong young man. I would prefer to treat him in a bedroom though. I can give him to make him sleep and then work on his leg."

"Of course. I'll have someone take him upstairs immediately."

Firmin nodded and then smiled fondly at her.

"You have a child, your highness. I'm delighted for you." Christine smiled.

"Thank you, Firmin. Would you care to meet her?"

"I would love to."

"Come and have some tea in the study whilst the medicine is making Raoul fall asleep and I'll introduce you."

* * *

_Serenity peeked around the living room door. She was supposed to be in bed, but the storm was so frightening. Mama and Papa were sat on the sofa together, talking quietly._

_"It's been three years, Erik. I left him in charge, I don't want it to seem as though I were imposing after granting him that power."_

_"You won't be imposing, Christine. Raoul is your friend, our friend. You should write to him at least."_

_"That part of my life is over, Erik. I'm not royalty anymore." She looked up at Papa and smiled briefly. "I have everything I need here. Why bring up the past?"_

_There was a rumble do thunder and Serenity cried out, darting into the room. Her parents looked around and Papa picked her up._

_"What is it, Serenity?"_

_"Don't like it!"_

_"The storm?" Serenity nodded, burying her face in Erik's shoulder. Mama smiled and kissed her head._

_"Don't worry. We'll protect you."_

_

* * *

_

Raoul didn't recognise where he was at first. He blinked at the unfamiliar ceiling and then looked around. But he knew the woman sat in the chair nearby, reading. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello Raoul."

"Christine…" He tried to sit up but she stopped him.

"Don't. You're still weak."

Raoul lay back on the pillows and looked at her.

"Hawkins?"

"Imprisoned. He'll be put on trial as soon as possible. How do you feel?"

"Terrible." He winced and eyed the heavy white cast on his leg. Christine followed his gaze.

"That's the worst of it. You've got plenty of cuts and bruises. Do you remember Erik finding you?"

"No… no, I just remember being tied in that place and… and this happening." Raoul gestured at the injuries.

Christine touched his hand and he clasped hers tightly.

"Christine, I can hardly believe that you are here."

"That would make two of us."

"And Erik is here?"

"Yes. And so is Serenity. Our daughter." Raoul blinked and mouthed wordlessly. Christine released his hand.

"I have to… there are things that I need to do."

"Of course."

Christine got to her feet and looked down at Raoul.

"Raoul… we will have to talk as soon as you are able."

"What about?"

"About Rymansia. But not yet. Just concentrate on getting well."

She was gone before he could speak. Leaning against the closed door, Christine closed her eyes. Rymansia could have been lost, could have been ruined. She trusted Raoul, she truly did. But now she found that she was reluctant to release her country back into his hands.

**A/N: Whew, long chapter. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review! People mentioned that they'd like to see what happened during the missing five years so I put in the little flashbacks. I hope it doesn't break up the chapter too much.  
**

**Lotsa luv**

**Katie**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I know I usually do this at the end, but I just wanted to comment on something that seemed to be confusing people.**

**Raoul is NOT King. He is a steward and only has as much power as Christine can give him, which is even less than she has herself, as a princess. If she were queen she would have complete power, but obviously she isn't. So Raoul is basically in charge but can't do anything to change Christine's position because he isn't ruler. He's just taking care of the country. I really didn't explain this clearly. Anyway, I just wanted to sort that out before the chapter starts.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

It was two days later when Christine finally worked up the nerve to talk to Raoul again. She entered the bedroom and found him sat up in bed, reading. He closed the book as she came in.

"How do you feel?" She asked, standing at the foot of the bed.

"Better than I did before. But still not wonderful." He said, putting the book to one side.

Christine nodded and Raoul asked,

"Have you been…?"

"Cleaning up the mess? Yes, I have." She said coolly. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Oh?"

"… I don't want to put you back in charge of my country."

Raoul stared at her, a slight frown setting across his brow. Christine took a breath.

"I left my country in your hands and there has been a rebellion. The city could have been destroyed, the subjects were put in serious danger and you were kidnapped. I am sorry but I have lost faith in your capability." She said in a quiet, calm voice that did not reveal her true emotions.

"Christine, I… you know that I didn't mean for this to happen." He spluttered.

Christine looked at him frankly.

"Of course you didn't. But that doesn't take away the fact that it did."

"It was Hawkins that-"

"I know what Hawkins did, Raoul! But you knew the sort of person he was and if you had been paying attention you would surely have noticed that he was contacting criminals!" Christine snapped. Raoul stared at her.

"You are blaming me for this whole affair?"

"No, just for most of it!"

They glared at each other and Raoul spat,

"I can hardly believe I'm hearing this! For almost five years I've been taking care of Rymansia and because of one mistake-"

"One mistake that could have destroyed everything!" Christine cried, clenching her fists. "For God's sake, Raoul! I trusted you completely! All I wanted was to be happy and I thought that by leaving someone I trusted to take care of Rymansia, I could be! That, clearly, was my mistake!"

Raoul swung his legs off the bed and stood shakily, holding onto the bedpost as he took the weight off his broken leg.

"Don't blame me for this, Christine. You could have ensured that none of this had ever happened if you had just done what you were supposed to do!"

"What? Leave Erik and take the throne? How _dare_ you tell me-"

"Not that!" Raoul bellowed. "If you had just gone through with the arrangement everything would have been fine! But you had to run off with _him_ and destroy everything that Philippe and Charles had worked for!"

Stunned silence. Christine stared at him, appalled. Raoul gritted his teeth, the pain shooting viciously up his leg.

"I won't take the blame for this, Christine. I almost died a few days ago and the whole time, all I could think was that I had failed you. And now I find myself wondering why I was so concerned." He said angrily.

Christine breathed hard, her fingernails digging into her palms.

But she knew he was right. Knew that she was being unreasonable to blame him for everything. But that did not subtract from the fact that she could not, would not hand Rymansia back to him. Irrepressible guilt flooded her and she bowed her head.

Several long moments passed before she lifted her head, tears threatening but her pride holding them back.

"You are right, Raoul. You are not entirely to blame for this. But I will not give you back Rymansia."

And with that declaration she turned and left the room.

* * *

Erik looked through the study door. It had been well over an hour since Christine had emerged from Raoul's room and she had gone straight to the study, working silently on fixing the country. He did not speak but watched as she noted something down and reached for a second piece of paper.

The pen fell from her hand onto the desk and her head fell onto her arms. Fro a surprised moment, Erik thought that she had fallen asleep. But the slight tremble of her shoulders told him that it was not so. Erik moved silently into the room and closed the door behind him. Christine must have heard the door shut for she quickly straightened and brushed at her face before looking around.

"Oh, Erik…"

"What happened with Raoul?"

"I… I told him that I didn't want him to rule Rymansia any longer." She admitted. Erik put a hand on her shoulder and she pressed her face to it. "He was so angry… he said things… and they were true, that's the worst of it! Erik, I don't know what to do anymore. I can't leave Rymansia but I won't leave you and Serenity. I could never… what do I do?"

She knew perfectly well that there was nothing that she could do. Erik knew it as well. He pulled Christine to her feet and put his arms about her.

"Christine, we will find a way to solve this."

"But I don't know _how_, Erik. There is no way out of this. I can't have both. But I can't choose either."

They stood in silence, clinging desperately to each other. Until a knock at the door caused them to reluctantly move apart. Christine called for the person to enter. A servant came and said nervously,

"Your highness, Prince Raoul is asking for you."

"I will be there shortly." Christine said quietly. The servant nodded and closed the door behind him. Christine looked at Erik and said,

"I should go and see him."

"Yes."

"Where is Serenity?"

"With Little Giry, in the library. Reading up on their dragon-slaying techniques." Erik said, a hint of humour in his voice. Christine couldn't help smiling at that.

* * *

She slowly climbed the stairs, dreading the confrontation that would arrive when she reached the top. Christine shuffled along the corridor until she reached Raoul's room. After knocking he called for her to enter. She pushed open the door and looked in. Raoul was sat at the small writing table, his leg sticking awkwardly in front of him.

"You asked for me?" She said quietly. Raoul nodded.

"Close the door."

She did so and turned to look at him.

"Raoul, I want to apologise." He held up a hand to stop her.

"Christine, you were right. I'm not capable of running the country and I'll be honest with you – I don't want to anymore."

Christine stared at him.

"What?" She said disbelievingly.

"I don't want you to put my back in a position of power."

"But… but why were you so insistent before?" She demanded.

"I was only hurt by the fact that you didn't trust me." Raoul explained. "It wasn't that I wanted power, it was losing your trust that hurt me."

Raoul smiled slightly at the gaping expression on Christine's face. He picked up a piece of paper from the desk and looked at her again.

"You should rule your own country, Christine."

"Raoul, I won't leave Erik and Serenity."

"Of course not. I wouldn't expect you to. But I've been… investigating, shall we say?" He said, looking thoroughly self-satisfied. Christine narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your library has extensive books on the laws of Rymansia. I've been reading through them and… well, there may be a loophole."

"A loophole?" Christine breathed, hardly daring to believe what she was hearing.

Raoul handed her the paper.

"If in the event that there is no ruling monarch to change a law that would benefit the country, the court may choose whether or not to make changes to said law, if more than half of the members of the court are in favour of the changes." Christine read aloud. She blinked, reread the sentence that could affect her whole life, and then looked at Raoul, mouth open. He grinned.

"Well? What do you think?"

"I… Raoul, this could fix everything! Except for the completely obvious fact that the court finds Erik totally unacceptable and our marriage perfectly unreasonable." Christine pointed out. Raoul just smiled slightly.

"But you will never know unless you make an appeal to the court."

"But why didn't anybody know about this?"

"Because, according to the historical records, that law hasn't been applicable for over three hundred years. There had always been a member of royalty, so there's never been a need for the court to make a decision like this."

Christine looked from him, to the paper and then back again. And she smiled.

"Raoul, I don't know how to thank you. If there's anything I can do, anything at all-"

"Let me stay." He interrupted. She blinked.

"Well, I'd have thought that was a given. Of course you can stay. But wouldn't you rather go back to Hirlos?"

"No… Christine, I've… I've made friends with someone."

"Raoul, you've been here for five years, I'm glad you made at least one friend." Christine joked, but stopped at the serious look on his face. He cleared his throat nervously and said,

"Christine… I wish to ask Miss Giry if she would… court me."

As if the day hadn't already had enough drama. Christine smiled.

"Meg? Really?"

"Yes. I don't… I don't think that she is… _aware_ of my feelings towards her but we have become good friends and I hope that she will find me acceptable."

"Raoul, you are far more than _acceptable_!" Christine said earnestly. Raoul smiled.

"She's just… wonderful."

"And so are you. You are quite well suited!"

"You're only saying that because I found that law." Raoul grinned. Christine smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go and think up a convincing argument with which to fight for my country."

"And I'm going to try and work up the nerve to inform Meg Giry that I adore her."

"Good luck." Christine said and he nodded.

"The same to you."

They parted, both readying themselves.

* * *

"Mama! Meg and me read this book!" Serenity giggled, holding up the heavy volume. Christine smiled.

"Meg and _I_, darling. Meg, have you seen Erik? I need to talk with him."

"He was helping Lord Callin."

"Oh, Callin has arrived?" Christine said in surprise. Apparently Erik had paid for him to stay in the local inn whilst he was recovering. She had not expected him to travel back so soon in such a condition.

"Yes, Erik took him to Firmin. He should be back any minute." Meg said brightly. "How is Raoul?"

"He's well. We had a rather nasty argument earlier today but we've made up now." Christine smiled knowingly. Meg looked relieved.

"Thank goodness. I can't bear people fighting."

Serenity looked up curiously.

"Is Raoul the man who's not very well?"

"Yes, Serenity."

"Is he better now?"

"It will take a little while for him to get completely better. You can go up and say hello later on." Christine promised. Serenity looked rather pleased and tugged Meg's hand.

"Meg? Can Mama see the book?"

Christine glanced at the cover of the book and groaned.

"Oh, Meg, you _didn't_!" It was _Sleeping Beauty_. "I've been trying to convince her that princesses _don't_ just fall asleep and wait around for knights in shining armour!"

"But she enjoyed it so much!"

"I like it, Mama! Are you going to sleep because you're a princess?" Serenity asked curiously. Christine buried her face in her hands.

"Did I make Mama sad, Meg?" Serenity asked anxiously.

"Why is Mama sad?"

Erik entered the library and looked at the three females. Serenity grinned and dashed to him. He swung her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Papa's back!"

"How's Callin?" Christine asked.

"Well enough. He and Raoul will be able to compare casts." Erik said wryly. "Did you talk to Raoul?"

"I did. And he gave me some rather interesting news." Christine said meaningfully. She looked at Meg.

"Why don't you take Serenity up to meet Raoul?"

"Of course."

Once they were gone, Christine signalled for Erik to sit down. He did so and she handed him the piece of paper. He scanned it and his eyes widened slightly.

"What…?"

"Raoul found it. Erik, do you know what this means?"

"You could take the throne." He said quietly. "You could be queen."

"It's the answer to the problem, if the court agrees." She said excitedly. He didn't reply. Christine frowned. "Erik?"

"It's perfect." He said instantly, smiling. "If you can get the court to agree."

"I hope they will. I've got to make a strong case, Raoul could properly help me and I'm sure Lord Callin would support me for one." Christine said, thinking furiously.

"Go and start preparing. I'll be in the music room." Erik told her. She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you, Erik."

"I love you too. Now go."

She left and the forced smile disappeared from his face. He closed his eyes in despair and ran a hand through his dark hair, his heart sinking like a rock in water.

**A/N: I know, horribly short chapter, horribly long wait for it. But this is very much just setting up for the final chapter. Please bear with me on the wait, because school is a nightmare at the moment. But the good news is… two of my universities have accepted me! Woo! I'm still waiting to hear from three others and one has requested a writing sample, which I'll be sending to them soon. Squee!**

**Lotsa luv**

**Katie**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

The Court was buzzing as Christine entered the room two days later, having fully prepared herself to make an appeal. She took the seat at the head of the room and waited for everyone to settle down.

"Thank you all, for coming to hear what I have to say." She smiled. "I have found… something that may change everything and I wish to inform you of it."

She cleared her throat nervously and read the piece of information that Raoul had found in a clear, although slightly trembling voice. The court listened in amazed silence. When Christine had finished she said,

"You all know what this means. If I am given your permission, I can take my rightful place on the throne of Rymansia and still stay with my husband and daughter. I am _pleading_ with you to agree to this, to change the law in my favour."

Christine took a deep breath.

"I hope that you all know that I love my country and that I want this more than anything. But only with your agreement can this happen. I am returning to the castle now and in three days time I ask you to return so that you may inform me of your decision and a decision can be made on the future of Rymansia."

They all stared at her. She didn't smile but looked at each of them before leaving the room.

* * *

Erik paced the music room in… what? Anxiety? Anger? He didn't know.

Had these last five years been so unhappy for Christine that she would rush back to Rymansia so eagerly? Why else would she seize the throne that she had insisted meant nothing to her?

And yet, that accusation was deeply unfair. Christine had a responsibility towards Rymansia and if Raoul would not take over again, there was no one left. But Erik could not seem them being happy here, could not imagine them leading the carefree existence they had had in the Southlands.

Rymansia would gladly accept Christine as their Queen. Serenity would be welcome as their new princess. But surely they would never see the man who had stolen away their princess as a King. A man who lived for only three things – Christine, Serenity and Music, could not make a decent King.

He cursed Atherton Hawkins for staring the rebellion and he cursed Raoul de Chagny for failing to keep it under control.

"You're glaring." Said a soft voice. He looked over at the door and saw Christine watching him. She smiled slightly. "Are you angry at the floor?"

"No. Not the floor." He said shortly. "How did the court take it?"

"Stunned. The decision will be made in three days." She said, picking at a nail. "I don't know what will happen if they say no. Raoul won't take the throne back and I wouldn't know who else to trust."

Erik didn't reply. Christine frowned.

"Is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Don't do that, Erik. I hate it when you answer me with a question." Erik sighed and leant against the wall, his arms folded across his chest.

"I simply did not imagine that we would be staying here permanently. I assumed that we would eventually return home." He said quietly.

Christine stared at him but before she could say anything Serenity skipped into the room. She smiled up at her mother.

"Mama, I can't find the milk."

"Ask Meg to call a servant, darling."

"Meg is gone."

"Gone where?" Christine frowned. Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Meg and Raoul are upstairs, talking. It was boring and I wanted milk."

Christine cast a quick glance at Erik before crossing to the bell and tugging it. Within a minute a servant had arrived.

"Your Highness?"

"Please could you fetch some milk for my daughter and some tea? We'll take it in the sitting room."

"Yes, your highness."

She took Serenity's hand and looked at Erik.

"Come with us, Erik. I want to talk to you."

* * *

Once Serenity was occupied with milk and Ayesha, Christine moved across the room to sit beside Erik.

"Tell me what's wrong, Erik." She said softly, taking his hands in hers. He met her eye.

"You don't want to hear it."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't." She pointed out. Erik sighed heavily.

"Christine, you will make a good queen."

She blinked at him.

"And that makes you angry?"

"No. I'm angry because I will not be a good king and I will disappoint you."

It took several moments for this to sink in. Christine's mind clouded over. She hadn't even _considered_ what this would mean for Erik. She had been so self-absorbed, getting Rymansia back together and working on her appeal, it didn't even occur to her to think of what Erik would want. What he wanted was to live in a house in a valley, to play music and play with his daughter, to live happily in a simplistic existence.

"Erik, you could never disappoint me." She said, appalled that he would even think that it were possible to do such a thing. "And as for being King… it's only a title, some silly little thing. It won't _mean_ anything, nothing will change."

"Everything will change. We won't be able to do hundreds of the things that we used to." Erik said tiredly. Christine swallowed hard.

"No. None of the _important_ things will change."

He closed his eyes for a moment and Christine squeezed his hands tightly. He looked at her and saw how upset she was.

"Erik, please! I can't do this without you! I can't… don't leave me!"

"No! No, Christine, I didn't mean that." He hurried to assure her of that. She looked at him.

"But… I don't know what to do. I just thought… I didn't think that you wouldn't…"

Erik took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Let's wait until the court makes their decision. Then we can make ours." He said calmly. Christine nodded, fighting back tears.

"Yes… yes, that'd better." She agreed. She took a deep breath and then said, "I love you."

"I know. I love you too." He said, as she put her head against his shoulder, clinging desperately to him.

* * *

The day before the decision was due to be made, Hawkins was sentenced. Christine was not present at the trial, but was informed that he was sentenced to carry out the rest of his life in prison. His home and lands were taken from him. Christine knew just what to do with them.

She took the rights to the land and slid them into a parchment envelope before going out into the garden. Raoul and Meg were sat in the rose garden, enjoying the sunshine. Christine spotted Ayesha prowling around the bushes, stalking some insect. The pair beamed at her.

"Christine! How are you feeling?"

"Nervous." She admitted. "I wanted to give you something, Raoul."

"Me?"

Christine handed him the envelope. He opened it, puzzled. As he read the papers, his mouth fell open.

"Is this…?"

"Hawkins won't be using them and they're beautiful lands, about a half hour ride from the city." Christine smiled. "You wanted to stay in Rymansia, and stay you shall. The land is yours to do what you will with."

"This is so generous, Christine."

"You deserve it. You've done so much for me and Rymansia these five years." She said solemnly. And then a sly glint flickered in her eyes. "I'll just let you two… celebrate."

Both flushed a charming shade of pink as she turned to go.

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to come?" Christine asked Erik for what seemed like the thousandth time. He nodded.

"Yes. I'm sure." Christine patted her hair, making sure it was still presentable and tugged at her dress, smoothing it nervously. Erik caught her hands and held them still.

"You're fidgeting, Christine."

"I have a good reason to!"

"But it won't help and it's extremely irritating." Erik said. Christine sighed heavily and looked outside.

"The carriage is here."

They climbed into the carriage and rode in silence to the courthouse. Before they entered the room, Erik turned to Christine.

"Whatever they have decided, we will come up with a solution. We won't be separated. I promise you that at least."

She didn't smile, but clasped his hand tightly.

"Where you go, I go." She said quietly before releasing his hand and pushing open the door.

She and Erik walked proudly together, down the centre of the room to the chair reserved for her. One of the lords hurriedly moved forward and placed a second chair beside it, which Erik took. Christine glanced at Erik before turning to face the court. Her eyes went to Lord Charlton who got to his feet.

"Your Highness… Monsieur Destler…" He bowed to each of them before clearing his throat. "We, the court of Rymansia, have reached a decision concerning the change of law that you have requested."

Christine bit on her lip and nodded for him to continue. Lord Charlton cleared his throat again.

"The majority has voted… for the law to be changed."

Christine let out a gasp and then quickly composed herself. Charlton smiled.

"The law will be changed within a few days and then you can begin organising your long overdue coronation."

"Thank you. Thank you all." Christine said, unable to help the smile on her face. She looked around at Erik. He was watching her, with a slight smile. He couldn't help it, she looked so delighted. Christine looked back at the court, beaming.

"I will return to the castle. There are a few things I need to sort out. I thank you all once more for this."

Erik pulled Christine into the sitting room before anyone had a chance to ask what had happened at the court. She looked at him and he pulled her into a kiss. After a few moments she stared breathlessly at him.

"Erik!" She laughed, surprised.

"We will stay."

"…What?"

"We will stay here. You shall take the throne and rule Rymansia." He said. "I do not wish to make you choose and I won't."

"Erik, you don't want to be king."

"But I do want you. As long as you leave me out of any important ruling that must be done, I don't see why we can't make this work."

She blinked and mouthed wordlessly.

"Erik… are you _sure_?"

"No." He admitted. "But it's what we must do."

"Yes. _We_." Christine said. "Not me. Not you. Both of us. You don't need to do any of the important court things; I have Raoul to help me with that. You can just play your music and be my husband and Serenity's father. That's all you need to do."

"And since I've been doing it for quite some time, I'm well practised." He smirked.

Christine smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Then that's all we need." She said quietly.

* * *

I remember a time when things were quite different to this. We didn't always live in a castle. Some time, in my early childhood, I have vague memories of a house in a valley. It's rather fuzzy these days, but I remember that we were happy.

That's not to say that we aren't happy here. I adore the castle, and everyone in it. The servants are kind, my parents are happy, Raoul and Meg are frequent visitors and Marie is my mentor. I don't know what I would do without them all.

I walk along the corridor and pass a servant.

"Good afternoon." I say.

"Good afternoon, Princess Serenity. Your mother was looking for you; I believe the party from Hirlos has arrived."

I thank the servant and move onwards, cheered. Philippe and Sorelli are nice people, I love their company. And then there's Richard, their son. He's older than me, by a good four years, but we get along very well. I know that Mama and Papa would love for us to marry, and I expect we shall. It's never been in anything that we've said. It's just a feeling. If we do marry, Richard and I should be very happy.

I go into the sitting room. Sure enough, the de Chagny's are all present, along with Raoul and his heavily pregnant wife, Meg. Mama smiles at me.

"There you are! Where have you been?"

"In the music room." I admit. She laughs.

"In which case, you are perfectly excused."

We all sit down and everyone starts to chat. I look across at Richard, who is sat in the chair opposite mine. He smiles.

"How are you?"

"I'm very well. Yourself?"

"I couldn't be better. Horrible weather all the way here." I look out of the window and grimace at the rain-lashed sky.

"It will clear up before long." I say airily. "It never rains for too long here."

Ayesha pounces onto my lap. She's getting old now, not nearly as agile as she once was. But I adore her nonetheless. Richard strokes her head and she begins to purr. I smile and he returns it. Philippe chortles.

"I believe it's a very good thing that we no longer employ a royal pianist."

They all laugh, some private joke between them. I frown.

"What do you mean?" I demand, and Richard looks curious as well. Mama looks at my father.

"Would you care to explain to your daughter?"

"She's your daughter as well, you can explain." He says gruffly.

"Will _someone_ explain?" Richard demands, looking at his brother. Philippe grins.

"No, I don't believe anyone will. Some more tea?"

I roll my eyes and look at Richard, who shrugs. We leave the others to talk, huddling on the windowsill together and discussing nothing in particular, but doing it very passionately. I enjoy arguing with him.

After an hour, Mama looks at us and smiles.

"Serenity, we were just discussing your birthday plans."

"Oh?" I say. Yes, I shall be turning twenty next week. What an alarming thought!

"Would you enjoy a Masquerade ball?" Papa asks. I blink.

"A masquerade? What an obscure notion, why on earth did you think of that?"

"We happen to enjoy masquerades. We haven't had one since I was your age." Mama says. She smiles mischievously. "And this time your father might even dress up."

"He most certainly will _not_." Papa added vehemently.

I laugh and shrug.

"That sounds fine. A masquerade it is." I say, wanting to return to my conversation with Richard.

"I'll have Marie start planning. And _don't_ leave it to four days beforehand before deciding on a costume, like some people." Papa said pointedly, looking at Mama. She looked aloof.

"Only because you were such a slave driver with my music lessons!"

"Nonsense, you were just too irresponsible."

"I'm going to agree with Erik on that point." Meg smiled. Mama scowled at them both and Richard tapped my shoulder.

"Come for a walk?"

"Gladly." I mutter, happy to leave them all to their gossip.

We wander around the castle, as it's raining outside. Eventually we settle down in the music room. Richard looks over at me.

"Serenity?"

"Yes?" I say, tracing a pattern in the condensation on the windowpane.

"Are we going to get married?"

"There's no need to sound so horrified at the thought." I mutter. He grins.

"I didn't mean it like that, as well you know. I was simply asking so that it's clear. I mean… everybody expects us to, and I suppose I always did as well. But I didn't know how you felt and it's probably rather important that you know about it as well."

I glance over at him and then smile, shrugging.

"I never really thought about it. It was just an assumption that we would."

"Would it make you happy though?"

"…Yes." I admit, still drawing on the window. I can see my reflection, although it's not very clear. I can only just make out my pale face. I got that from Mama, although I look very much like Papa. His bright green eyes and ebony hair. Mama always said that I look very striking, but I don't know about that. She's got a gentle beauty to her, whereas my own looks seem to be a little to sharp.

Richard joins me and traces a star on the cloudy glass.

"Good. Shall we cause an absolute uproar and announce it at the masquerade ball without telling the others beforehand?"

"Oh, that'd be fun!" I agree. As children we had loved playing tricks on our families. More than once it had gotten us into serious trouble. Richard smiles.

"That's settled then."

"I suppose so." I smile back.

There is an awkward moment of silence and Richard clears his throat.

"So… what do we do now?"

"If we were going to be terribly cliché, you should kiss me."

"And if we're not going to be cliché?"

"I should kiss you. Nobody ever expects that." I tease. Richard laughs.

"I'm afraid I'm a cliché, Serenity."

He kisses me. And you all know what happens then.

We all live Happily Ever After.

But I suppose you'd already guessed that, hadn't you?

**A/N: Whew. Hard chapter to get through, but I made it! And now it's all over. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thank you to everyone who supported me on this story! As usual, I appreciate all the reviews and emails people have sent me. I can't believe it's over. **

**Now I'm going to take a little break from writing. Finishing two big stories is a hefty task and I need a rest. But my next story will be up in December, the first chapter will be up on December 13th. I know, random thing to decide on a date, but all will become clear.**

**…and to be terribly unsubtle, December 11th happens to be my 18th birthday! Woohoo! **

**Once again, thank you all so much. **

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles 'n' Phantom-shaped cookies**

**Katie**


End file.
